


Family Matters

by OhMe-OhMy (DeathsLastPrayer)



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Themes, Explicit Language, FFN Re-Post, M/M, Mpreg, Original Series, SasuNaru - Freeform, WIP, canon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/OhMe-OhMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriages, babies, blood baths, battles, business, adolescence, life, love, living, learning, and growing. But, at the end of the day, the only thing that matters is their family. A feel-good story where Sasuke and Naruto start a family in the best of ways (insert customary M-preg warning here). Canon AU. Sasuke x Naruto (SasuNaru). Part of a series... eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gift That Keeps On Giving

_I've given you the gift to create something that you've always wanted._

Naruto stared at his reflection in the mirror. Blond hair framed his face and dusted his eyelashes as azure irises stared back at him appearing a bit brighter than normal. His lightly tanned skin was still smooth, still nearly flawless (because he didn't count his whisker marks as flaws but some did). Nimble fingers trailed over the tattoo that encircled his belly button in an intricate design and a blaring reminder of a past that he would never seek to change. There was no real difference there. He felt a bit bloated, looked it even, but it was no surprise. After a night well spent at Ichiraku, he didn't expect to feel any other way. It was nothing that a good spar or jog couldn't solve.

_I've given you the gift to create something that you've always wanted._

He was still nicely toned and evenly filled out with narrow shoulders and curves that he once cursed himself for having. Almost all of the other males from his genin days had grown into tall and trim nin of high caliber and yet he was still no taller than Sakura. Naruto didn't think it was fair at all –at least not until he'd learned of the advantages to being his size with so much raw strength packed tightly inside of him.

Despite his slight build, Naruto now knew that he was the perfect fit for covert operations and really, that was all that mattered in the long run. Being part of the Anbu entailed being able to slip in and slip out as if he'd never been there to begin with and that had helped him come to terms with his smaller stature. Plus, he packed a large punch, which entirely made up for any discrepancy in his size.

People always underestimated the little guy and it was such a pity when that little guy was Naruto Uzumaki.

_I've given you the gift to create something that you've always wanted._

Moving his eyes away from his midsection Naruto grabbed at the loose crotch of his sweat pants and sighed in relief.

"Still a man…" The words foolishly tumbled from his lips because really, he didn't want to be anything other than a man but who knew what could have happened between his standing in front of the mirror and before he'd woken up from his bizarre dream.

_I've given you the gift to create something that you've always wanted._

Bizarre dream… No…

Naruto frowned.

It hadn't been a dream at all. It was a memory.

Months ago, on the evening before he and Kurama had prepared to go their separate ways, Naruto had had a discussion with the fox. He'd been tucked within the depths of his subconscious and curled comfortably amongst lush tails as they'd discussed…

Blue eyes widened and Naruto again placed his hand, palm flat, over his stomach. He felt a tingle and his heart rate picked up in pace as he simply gazed at his belly in fond adoration.

_I've given you the gift to create something that you've always wanted._

"Sasuke?" Naruto made sure that his voice was loud enough to rouse the man from his sleep and as he watched those pitiless onyx irises slowly blink open through the mirror's reflection Naruto smiled. "Sasuke… I think I'm pregnant." He stared on in mute fascination as the love of his life blinked before dark eyes widened and Sasuke sat up with a jolt.

He stared at Naruto long and hard, his mouth opening and shutting several times before he stuttered out a meager, "what?"

And Naruto's smile was breathtaking as he turned to face his lover. "I think we're gonna have a baby." He didn't know how it was possible, where the baby would come from, or even why he knew that he was conceiving considering he looked no different than he had a week ago but he didn't care.

_I've given you the gift to create something that you've always wanted._

A gift to create something that he'd always wanted… Naruto smiled and mentally thanked Kurama's resting spirit for leaving him with such a treasure. He could bear a child… Naruto could create a family for himself and the man that he loved with all of his heart.

He was glad that Sasuke hadn't gone back to his own home last night.

* * *

A baby… The thought flitted across Sasuke's mind restlessly as he stared at Naruto who was staring back at him with piercing cobalt irises. He knew what Naruto was thinking and what his lover was waiting for. But every time Sasuke felt the need to speak, the word "baby" would flash across his mind drawing in more thoughts and causing him to keep his mouth clamped tightly shut lest he said the wrong thing. For example, he wanted to say that Naruto being pregnant was impossible but… but nothing was impossible when it came to Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke knew this first hand.

So if his gorgeous boyfriend proclaimed that he was pregnant then it was more than likely a truth. Despite the laws of physics and nature, despite what Sasuke had learned about the biology of a human, Naruto's claim to be pregnant was a truth.

And it made his head hurt.

He could wrap his mind around many things: summonings, clones, resurrections, demons, spirits, and all that lay in between. Sasuke had served under Orochimaru so he knew that medical anomalies occurred regularly in the modern world and if they weren't produced by some fluke, one could create them through the tedious process of trial and error. None of that made it any easier for him to fathom Naruto's being _pregnant._

Or maybe it was that Sasuke himself couldn't believe that there was a strong possibility that _he_ would- could be gifted with a child. One that shared half of his DNA…

He blinked owlishly before pinching the bridge of his nose.

That was it.

The thing that he was having so much trouble understanding was the fact that he was going to have an heir. How long ago had it been since he'd abandoned that goal in favor of pursuing true happiness? Honestly… he'd given up the chance to start a family because starting a family would mean that he'd have to give up Naruto. Or at the very least, watch as Naruto was taken away by someone else and that simply wouldn't do. Though he hadn't known how to classify that feeling four years ago he knew it well now. His love for the ambitious, obnoxious, gorgeous, dolt standing in front of him had outweighed his need to gain power, to prove himself, to avenge and restore his clan…

And who would've thought that he would receive all of those things and more through his love for Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he sought out Sasuke's gaze and when their eyes met he spoke, his voice soft. "Say something, bastard…"

Without hesitating, Sasuke did as he was told, the words tumbling from his mouth earnest and easy, "I love you." Because, at the moment, that was all that he could say in order to convey how he felt in a nutshell. When Naruto smiled, Sasuke knew that he'd said the right thing.

"Then you believe me?" Naruto crawled onto the bed and sat facing his lover, a leg on either side of Sasuke.

Absently, Sasuke trailed his hands up sweat-pant clad calves. "Yeah." His lips quirked when his lover frowned.

"Don't you wanna ask me how I know?"

A dark eyebrow rose. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

A scowl pulled at Naruto's face because he was expecting Sasuke to act like… well… not the way he was acting. The bastard was far too blasé in Naruto's opinion. But at least Sasuke wasn't disgusted and he was staring at him with a look in those dark eyes that made Naruto's heart thump rapidly against his chest. "Do you remember what happened almost three months ago?"

A frown marred Sasuke's gorgeous ivory face as he recalled the events of three months past. He would never forget what happened and how his heart had stopped the instant Naruto's had. He wouldn't forget the way the sun mockingly drew out Naruto's features as he lay motionless on the ground. He wouldn't forget those atrocious screams and growls nor would he forget watching tan flesh ripple and peel until it was all gone bearing the sight of muscle and organs that…

Sasuke took a deep breath as images and faces of those that Naruto cared for most popped into his thoughts as well.

They'd all been present.

Naruto being given Kyuubi's chakra wasn't a secret to them. They'd been there for support and protection purposes because Naruto needed to be placed under several barriers during the transformation. The power that surged from within that body was enough to level all of Fire Country and portions of the surrounding territories. It had taken the chakra of two Kages, one other bijuu, and several miscellaneous nin to sustain those barriers. And all of that still hadn't prevented Naruto's body from dying, being mangled, and then rejuvenating…

Sasuke shuddered at the thought. Never again. "What about it?"

Naruto smiled and Sasuke wondered what there was to smile about in regards to that particular event. "Kuruma's parting words to me were: _I've given you the gift to create something you've always wanted._ And you know, I'd almost forgotten about that until a dream I had this morning and- Sasuke! I feel a life inside of me. I don't know how to explain it but… there's something here." Naruto took Sasuke's hand and placed it against his bare abdomen.

Sasuke's fingers flexed as he let his hand settle over the soft skin. He activated his sharingan and stared at Naruto's belly. Blue chakra was pooling towards the center of Naruto's body as his red chakra continued to flow and move normally throughout his system. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as he tugged Naruto into his lap.

A baby… they were going to have a baby.

Naruto cupped Sasuke's face. "What do you see, Sasuke?" His voice was calm, soft, warm, as he coaxed those dark pools into meeting his gaze. "Tell me."

Sasuke swallowed before he took his free hand and placed it over Naruto's. "I think we're having a baby."

Pink lips quirked into a smile. "Told you!" And before Sasuke could reply, Naruto's lips were on his in a searing kiss that sent sparks down both of their spines and blotted their vision.

Sasuke held Naruto to him as he attempted to devour the man from the outside in. Their mouths clashed sloppily in a frenzy of teeth, tongues, and lips. The urge to convey every emotion known through action alone was overwhelming but it didn't stop them from trying.

Naruto tangled a hand in Sasuke's hair as he pulled in hopes of bringing that greedy mouth closer to his. Sasuke's taste, his scent, his touch… it was all driving Naruto crazy and coupled with his elevated emotions… He wanted to feel Sasuke inside of him. He wanted them to be connected and joined so intimately that it made his heart pound in rapid succession against his ribcage and cut his air supply. Naruto wanted Sasuke to make love to him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gasped when lips and teeth grazed down his neck. "Sasuke… love you… love you so much." He moaned as a skillful tongue traced the contours of his collar.

Sasuke paused, his mouth pressed to heated skin as his fingers left a burning trail down Naruto's sides to settle on thin hips. "I'll show you, Naruto," Sasuke nipped at the sensitive junction between his lover's neck and shoulder. "Just how much I love you."

And he intended to spend the entire afternoon doing just that.

* * *

The office was eerily quiet as Sasuke and Naruto sat before the Hokage, their hands clasped tightly together. Sasuke looked bored and just about ready to leave but Naruto was a hair's breath away from having a conniption. He couldn't read Tsunade's face even though she was staring right at him, her honey colored eyes guarded. He fidgeted in his seat a bit before running a hand through his thick blond hair and sighing irritably. Naruto wanted her to say something already.

Her mouth opened and he scooted to the edge of his seat anxiously. "Did you say that you're pregnant?" Disbelief was laced through her tone as her face fell into a curious expression when Naruto nodded. "If this is some kind of ploy to get Uchiha out of going on that month long mission-"

"Damn it granny, I'm not joking!" Naruto hadn't noticed when he'd moved but he was standing before her, his hands embedded in the firm wood of her desk.

He hadn't meant to get so worked up but he was nervous, anxious, and this was something new, something he still didn't entirely have a grasp on. It was all starting to sink in that being pregnant would entail more than just _having_ a baby. It was something life altering and something that couldn't be undone now that it had happened. Not that he wanted to undo it but still… And despite Sasuke's full support, Naruto was scared of what this all meant and he really wanted guidance from someone wiser.

He wanted to be told by someone that he viewed as family that everything was going to be okay.

Naruto wanted to know that he'd make it through this.

Golden eyes stared into stormy violet as a warm smile stretched across Tsunade's face. Naruto… she loved the boy like she'd birthed him herself and to see him so _passionate_ about this… of course that meant that he was telling the truth and that thought brought along an onslaught of feelings that she hadn't prepared herself for. Not in the slightest.

"I believe you." She sighed through her nose and opened her desk drawer to pull out a bottle of sake. Tsunade had a feeling that she would need it. "Sit down."

Reluctantly, Naruto complied.

"This is serious boys. I want you to know that."

Sasuke's impassive face briefly dipped with emotion as he turned to stare at the Hokage. "Don't you think we know that? I'm sure if we can risk our lives for this village, we can raise a child." Of course the two things were completely different but it didn't change the fact that he was prepared to do everything in his power to ensure that his family had a good life. What he didn't need was for her to patronize and upset his emotional lover.

"Calm down. I didn't mean for that to come out sounding like a negative statement." Tsunade sighed for the umpteenth time that evening. "First things first. Uchiha, you're still leaving for your mission tonight. Had that team not been composed with your skills in mind, I would have replaced you. I'm sorry."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead, he gazed heatedly out the window. He was going to miss the first month of Naruto's pregnancy and that bothered him. Who would be there to care for his idiot while he was away? Who would make sure that he ate right, that he was comfortable, that he made it to all of the necessary appointments? And what if the wrong person found out about Naruto's pregnancy? What would happen then? Sasuke didn't want anyone other than himself to take on such a role and… he couldn't leave Naruto alone. The risks were too high.

But he would have to.

"Secondly, Shizune and I will run some test to get a sense of you and the baby's health. I'd also like to see how far along you are… After that we can discuss a few things." Her lips pursed before she knocked back the small shot of sake. "You two go home for now, say your goodbyes, discuss the future… do what you can before Sasuke's mission." _And give me some time to digest this,_ was the thought that followed. "I'll have someone escort you back here after Sasuke leaves."

Naruto bristled at the thought of needing a babysitter. "I can walk myself-"

"No. I don't want to take any chances."

Sasuke nodded solemnly. "Nor do I." Were he not leaving that night or any other time in the future, he would've locked Naruto in his home until it was time for the man to give birth.

Naruto frowned. They were both against him but it made him feel so… "Alright." And so it was that he had three hours to relish in Sasuke's company before things became hectic.

* * *

"I want you to move in with me."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, his hand pausing mid chop. "What?"

"I should've asked you a year ago, hell, I should've done a lot over the last year but I'm asking you- telling you that I want you to live with me." Sasuke's voice was strong and confident as he stared at Naruto from his seat on the couch.

Naruto living with him… it was already like they lived with one another so really, he didn't see things changing much. Except, it would be he, Naruto, and, soon enough, their child sharing his home. _Their_ home.

The sound of a knife rapidly cutting through onion stopped as Naruto fully turned to face Sasuke. "Okay." It wasn't a hard decision to make.

Sure, the abandoned Uchiha compound kind of gave him the creeps but it was where Sasuke lived and where he himself spent a great deal of time as of late. Sasuke's home was a bit barren and lifeless but it was large and it was Sasuke's. It was Sasuke's… Ultimately, that was all that mattered. It belonged to the love of his life and soon, it would be part his as well. They would raise their family there.

A family… the corner of his eyes stung.

Sasuke smirked as he stood and walked into the kitchen. He placed a hand on either side of Naruto, trapping his love between the countertop and himself. "Will you marry me?"

"Huh?" Was Naruto's unintelligible response because really, he didn't think he'd heard right.

"Marry me, Naruto. Take on my name, become only mine… marry me." The words brushed against Naruto's soft lips and Sasuke leaned in for a chaste kiss. "Marry me…" He murmured, his mouth ghosting over Naruto's jaw.

Naruto trembled beneath Sasuke's touch and he knew that his legs were one kiss and one word away from giving out on him. Marry Sasuke… Marry Sasuke… "Yes." And his eyes were watering of their own volition as his hands grasped at strong broad shoulders. "Yes."

Thin lips quirked into a smile against Naruto's bobbing Adam's apple. "Say it again." It wasn't really a plea as much as it was that Sasuke needed confirmation himself. He wanted to know that Naruto was agreeing to belong to him and him alone.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Naruto mumbled as he held himself up using Sasuke as his anchor.

Sasuke stood straight and kissed the corners of stunning cerulean irises, his mouth catching the tears before they fell. "I love you."

"I love you more." And Naruto caved beneath the weight of his emotions and Sasuke's tender kiss.

His mind raced with thoughts of Sasuke, of their soon to be family, of their simply being together… for the second time that day, he was overwhelmed. All of his fears flew out the window because he had Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, the love of his life, the yin to his yang, his other half… so long as he had Sasuke, Naruto felt beyond invincible.

Slowly, Sasuke pulled away, his dark eyes studying Naruto's face carefully. "If I had more time…"

"I know." Because Naruto did know that he'd be confined to his room and filled with nothing but Sasuke until he couldn't take it anymore.

If they had more time…

"When are you going to tell Iruka?" The change in topic was for both of their sakes because, if things had continued to follow down the other path, Sasuke knew that he would've been late for his mission.

Or he wouldn't make it all.

"Shit! I totally forgot… I want to tell him and Kaka-sensei as soon as I can. I- who should we tell?" Blue eyes widened. "What will they think?" Generally, Naruto wasn't one to care for the opinions of others but this was different. This was something that no one had heard of before and he-

"It'll be fine because they love you." To Sasuke's displeasure, some of them loved Naruto nearly as much as he himself did but at least that meant that they cared. Besides, they all, for the most part, had supported Naruto when he'd decided to date Sasuke so the news about a baby… maybe.

Naruto sighed. "Alright… I'll tell them tomorrow."

"Good… Don't tell anyone about our engagement, not until after I properly propose." He still had to ask for permission from all of the right people before he could make everything official.

"I liked it the way it was." Naruto would remember Sasuke's first time proposing for the rest of his life. To him, that'd been more than enough, more than even he'd ever hoped for.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I know but let me do this."

Naruto nodded. "Alright… You should go get ready." With one last kiss, he let Sasuke go.

They would have plenty of time when Sasuke returned to discuss things further.

* * *

"So who are you guys waiting for?" Naruto smiled but as soon as the question fell from his lips, strong arms wrapped around his middle.

"Me."

Naruto turned in those arms and hugged the other man to his chest. "You know Neji, Tenten wouldn't like it if she saw you hanging all over me." He laughed easily despite the eyes he felt burning into the back of his head.

Sasuke would get over it.

Neji let him go as he too ignored the same heated gaze. "She would like it… and she'd probably take pictures." He smiled softly before running a hand through Naruto's hair. "Did you come to see us off?"

"I did." Naruto glanced behind the brunet at the two girls giggling and whispering to each other. "Rika, Mitsu, you two take care of these bastards will ya?" They were part of Sasuke's Anbu team and Naruto knew them well. He also knew that the two were strong and could hold their own so he wouldn't have to worry much about anyone.

The less stress the better.

"You don't have a thing to worry about Naruto. These boys are in good hands."

The captain of the group stepped forward, his voice gruff as he glanced at the other four members. "Let's head out."

Naruto sighed as he waved goodbye, his lips briefly touching Sasuke's as the man past him by. It was going to be a long month. He felt a presence behind him, the scent that traveled with the wind indicated that it was Sakura but he didn't bother to turn. He wouldn't, not until he could no longer feel Sasuke nearby.

"Why do you look like that when you know they'll be home in no time?" Sakura paused beside Naruto, her gaze fond as she stared at him. "Besides, we all know that the length of a mission isn't set in stone. Now tell me, why did Tsunade-sama send me to get you?"

Naruto turned and stared at Sakura, his face bright. "She's giving me a check-up." He wasn't lying per se but telling Sakura that she was his _protection_ because he was pregnant while they were outside where people were still milling about didn't seem like the best idea.

He still wasn't sure how she'd react once he did tell her.

"Ah, I see." Sakura now knew why it was she'd been placed with the task of retrieving Naruto. She was the only one who could catch and force Naruto to attend his appointments, even if she had to beat the shit out of him so that she could drag him there herself.

The two settled into a comfortable silence as they walked, their hands clasped and swinging as they moved through the heart of the village. It was nice. Sakura cherished every moment with Naruto –she truly did. As she stared at him from the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but to wonder what would have become of them had Sasuke not returned all of four years ago. It was a thought she'd entertained from time to time, generally when she and Naruto were alone together.

She was happy to submerse herself in her work, very happy, but she still wondered. And it was odd because, as a young girl, she'd thought herself to be so deeply enamored with Sasuke… Back then, Naruto was nothing more than an annoyance that separated her from the love of her little life and she'd hated him for that. But once Sasuke left and Naruto began to blossom into his own… went through a metamorphosis and became a gorgeous man with a heart that matched his outward beauty. And after the village was nearly obliterated by Pein, a majority of the villagers had finally come to see what she and all of their friends saw in Naruto.

He was amazing.

Inwardly she sighed as she thought about the past and how it had shaped their future.

Sakura was honestly happy for Naruto. She was glad that she'd gotten the chance to watch him grow, to watch him become stronger and refined. She was grateful to have fallen in love with Naruto, to experience heartbreak at his hands, and then to build an even stronger friendship thereafter. He'd helped her to grow too and she knew that she wouldn't be who she was now if it weren't for him… Sasuke too she supposed. Had he and Naruto both not grown beyond her reach at such a rapid pace, then she wouldn't have strived to become just as strong so that she could properly support them as opposed to getting in the way.

Although, Sasuke had contributed more to her growth when she was a child.

He'd felt so completely out of her grasp and she'd wanted so badly to be the perfect kunoichi, the perfect wife material –for him. Such thoughts… she could now laugh at her foolish younger self. Wanting to be Mrs. Uchiha… it was both ironic and funny considering who it was that would most likely end up carrying that particular title.

Sasuke was a lucky man.

It'd taken her some time after his departure and then his return but Sasuke was dear to her as well. He made Naruto happy, which subsequently made a plethora of those around them happy. Not only that, he'd atoned for his sins and he was a better man for it. Sasuke was generally silent and tended to observe as opposed to joining the fray during gatherings but, when he did join them, he was a nice addition. He was smart, he was wise, he was somber… Sasuke was the complete opposite of Naruto in many jarring aspects of their personalities but that was fine. Sakura liked that about him.

She liked their combination.

Sakura wasn't able to see it when it first came to light that the two had breached the realms of friendship to become more but she saw it now. All of the pieces had seemingly clicked together when she'd heard the news. Naruto's world… Sasuke's world… they were one in the same and that world only concerned the two of them. Honestly, she couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed their connection when, all through their youth, Sasuke and Naruto had only ever seen each other. They only strove to be better than one another, to surpass the other… friends, rivals, and, later, lovers.

What a pity.

Such great men and they belonged to each other alone.

And no one else had stood a chance.

"Are you coming in?"

Sakura blinked and took in her surroundings. She'd been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed when they'd entered the Hokage's tower or even when they'd stopped outside of those grand office doors. "Don't I always?"

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek as he nodded and led the way into Tsunade's office. Now was the moment of truth. He was going to tell Sakura that he was-

"Congratulations Naruto!"

Before he could say anything, he was pulled to Shizune's bosom. She held him tight for a few seconds before she pulled away and stared at his face. Her eyes glistened and her smile was nearly blinding as she led him to the medical room attached to Tsunade's office where the busty blonde woman was waiting for them.

"Congratulations? For what?" Sakura stood in the doorway, her emerald eyes shifting between the three in search of an answer.

Tsunade raised a slender blonde brow as she glanced at Naruto. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Sakura's curiosity was growing by the second, more so when Naruto started to fidget as he sat on top of the examination table. Being nervous wasn't something that the Naruto Uzumaki she knew had in him.

"Well…" Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly, a lopsided smile ingraining itself upon his face. "You see… I'm pregnant."

Sakura stared for a moment, her eyes slowly widening and her mouth falling open as she consider the probabilities of that being possible. It was highly likely. With that in mind, she promptly fainted.

"You know… I think I was expecting that." Tsunade commented offhandedly as she gathered her tools. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sat side by side across from Tsunade and Shizune. The silence was thick and heavy as anxious tension bubbled around them. Naruto hated waiting and yet, here he sat waiting for Tsunade to read him the results of his test. He briefly wondered what Sasuke was doing and how his lover would feel if he was in Sakura's place. Would Sasuke be just as nervous? Would he tenderly run his thumb over the back of Naruto's hand just as Sakura was doing? Would he be annoyed because it was taking Tsunade forever to just spit out the answers?

"You're pregnant." Shizune announced happily with a clap of her hands.

But Naruto already knew that. He wanted to hear something that he didn't know.

Tsunade sighed, her honey gaze meeting sky blue. "You're two and a half weeks along."

"Really?" A large grin broke out across Naruto's face as he glanced down at his stomach.

"Yes." Tsunade glanced at the papers she held in her hand. "This is… all very interesting." Never in her life had she seen something like this and she was amazed. Naruto's body had-

"What is it?" All of the waiting and wondering was driving Naruto insane and he just wanted her to spill the beans so that he could go home. He was tired, a bit cranky, and he was already missing Sasuke. "Well?"

"How do I say this… Your original biological physiology has been modified and you now have the ability to create life Naruto. That means that you can have, not one, not two, but many children if you so please. I don't know how this happened…" Tsunade's lips pursed as she read and re-read the medical results in her hand.

 _I've given you the gift to create something that you've always wanted._ The words stretched across Naruto's mind like a banner and he smiled. "It was Kyuubi."

"What?" Was the chorused question of the three women present.

"The night before my transformation, Kyuubi and I met one last time. The old fox said that it'd be leaving me a gift so to speak and I didn't know what that meant. I'd actually forgotten about that conversation until a dream I had last night and… well… we all can see how that turned out." Naruto unconsciously rubbed his stomach as he stared at Tsunade. "What's different about my body? Why can I… how am I pregnant?" He knew how from a mystical standpoint but he wanted to know some of the technicalities. He was curious. And it was hard not to be when he'd made sure that his cock still dangled happily between his legs.

"You have… damn…" She glanced at the ceiling as if it would give her all of the answers. "Your body has some additional parts so to speak. For instance, you have a womb but it is not the same as a woman's uterus. There are more things there, things that I assume function like the appropriate organs of a woman's body but… Really, I wouldn't begin to know how to explain this to you except to say that you are capable of conception."

Tsunade sighed for the umpteenth time that night as she leaned into the couch. If only she had a bottle of sake… "I can tell you that you and your baby are healthy. Your natural chakra enshrouds the womb and protects the baby from the negative effects of Kyuubi's chakra. In fact, all of your natural chakra is devoted to the fetus and the Kyuubi chakra is devoted to you. The two are completely separate at the moment."

Shizune smiled kindly as she stared at Naruto. "We'll know more as your pregnancy progresses."

"Naruto… this is…" Sakura's eyes were soft and her lips twitched upwards as she covered the hand that Naruto had on his belly with her own. "This is amazing." Never did she imagine that this would be how Naruto would come to have children of his own and she was so happy for him.

Sasuke as well.

Sakura couldn't even begin to understand what Sasuke in particular was thinking. Having a child, starting a family… those were both things that Naruto and Sasuke had dreamed of. The two boys had lived on their own for the better part of their lives and when they'd found each other, they'd given up on the idea of children for the sake of their love. But now… now they would have everything. Sakura wanted to cry, much as she had when she woke from her daze and learned the news for the first time.

It was beautiful to visually see a miracle in the works.

"You won't be active during your pregnancy. Shizune will inform your team of your leave of absence tomorrow and I'll think of something else for you to do in the mean time. Maybe I'll have you shadow me here and you can be ahead of the game when it comes to training to be Hokage." Plus it would keep him busy because Tsunade knew that a restless Naruto was an annoying Naruto.

A groan fell from pink lips. "Can't I at least do D-level missions?"

"We'll see… I don't want you to compromise yourself or the baby so take it easy for now. There are still things that I'm not sure of so I'll have to keep a close eye on you." Tsunade ignored Naruto's scowl in favor of moving on to the next topic of conversation. "Did you and Sasuke discuss the implications of what this all means?"

A nervous smile tugged at his mouth. "Kind of, I mean, we didn't really have time."

Sakura frowned and slapped Naruto's shoulder. "Didn't have time? Honestly… this is big Naruto. Having a baby means that you'll have to make a lot of changes in your life- dietary and otherwise. Are the two of you going to live together? Oh my god! Have you thought about marriage? And we'll have to have a baby shower!" She was simply giddy from the prospects of Naruto and Sasuke moving on to the next phase in their relationship.

"Your career will also become second to caring for your family, although, you shouldn't mind much. I can keep you busy here and when the child is old enough, you can become active again until I retire." Tsunade inwardly smiled. Not only would she have Shizune, Sakura, and Hinata under her thumb and fulfilling task for her but she'd have Naruto as well.

Life would be easy.

Naruto's brow creased as he vaguely listened to the women around him discussing his future. He had so much to do and so many choices to make… he felt somewhere between excited and besieged. He'd have to make a list of things to do. And at the very top he would put telling Iruka and Kakashi the news of his pregnancy. After that, he would tell everyone else. In fact he would spend the following day telling those most important to him the news of his pregnancy. He'd figure out what to do next once that goal was accomplished.

One thing at a time.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line** **. Thanks for reading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people probably have a lot of questions and I'll be happy to answer them so send them my way! Umm... Sasuke and Naruto are youngin's -20 and 19 respectively. I have a whole timeline and such plotted out so, if you guys want me to post it as the story progresses, I don't mind.
> 
> Very quickly so people can understand where my head is at: Sasuke returned to the village when he was 16, he and Naruto ended up together when he was 17 and Naruto was 16. Insert Sasuke returning after he kills Danzou... somewhere around then. Anywho, there are a few significant alterations to the original timeline of Naruto but everything will fall into place eventually and there will be backgrounds explained. Nevertheless, the title and summary sum things up so... I hope you all enjoy!


	2. The First Month Is Always The Worst

Naruto inwardly laughed as he sat on Iruka's couch nursing a cup of coffee that he'd gotten for himself. He'd interrupted an intimate moment between Kakashi and Iruka, this he knew, but once he'd gotten to their home he'd felt too tired to turn around and go back to his apartment. He could hear Kakashi in the other room attempting to sway Iruka into having a quickie in the shower but the smaller man simply wasn't having it. Go figure…

A drawn out sigh fell from between parted lips as azure eyes stared into the murky contents of the coffee mug. On any other given day, Naruto would have encouraged the two to indulge in their love because there were so few opportunities for ninja of their caliber to grasp that moment. Today wasn't one of those days. He needed to tell them something important and the longer he waited, the more it ate away at his nerves.

How would they feel about becoming uncles of sorts? And they were young, hell, Naruto knew that he and Sasuke were still young… What would Iruka and Kakashi think? Would they be happy? Proud? Disappointed? Upset? His gut twisted as he continued to sit there thinking about their hypothetical reactions to the news of his pregnancy.

"We're being rude!"

Naruto could clearly hear Iruka in the other room and the man sounded angry. Relief washed over him as the two ambled into the living room. Naruto couldn't help but to smile as Kakashi sat down on the sofa with a fuming Iruka pulled flank against his side.

"Well Naruto… I'll be frank with you. As much as I would love to talk about all of your youth filled woes and concerns, Iruka and I have some things that we need to take care of… in the bedroom." Kakashi seemingly added the last phrase as an afterthought but Naruto knew that it was anything but.

It still made him smirk as he glanced between the two with a slender blond brow raised in feigned curiosity.

"Kakashi!" Iruka scowled as he elbowed the man in his side and stared at the young man seated on the opposite couch. "Please ignore him Naruto. We're here for as long as you need us." His cheeks were flushed a brilliant shade of red as he glared at his husband.

Naruto waved a hand dismissively. "It's alright, this won't take long." He sat his coffee mug on the table and glanced at his lap. "Sasuke and I… well… more like me… I'm pregnant."

Stagnant silence filled the room following such an admission and it dragged on long enough that it drew those sky blue eyes from Naruto's lap to the two men seated on the couch. He was surprised to see Kakashi smiling, his mouth upturned and stretched from ear to ear. Iruka's face was filled with emotion as he stared back with wide eyes.

"Pregnant you say… go on Naruto, elaborate." Kakashi could now say that the afternoon wouldn't be a waste.

"Well…" Elaborate? Did they want to know how it happened? Naruto could only smile at that. "When two people love each other very much-"

"Naruto!" Iruka was frowning but Naruto couldn't seem to wipe the smirk off of his face.

"Kyuubi's parting gift to me was, aside from chakra… um… the gift of life?" Naruto smiled sheepishly as his hand unconsciously touched his stomach. He felt incredibly happy and the only thing that could possibly further lift his mood was-

"We're going to be uncles?" Kakashi smiled. "This will certainly be interesting."

Iruka's bright brown eyes were glistening as he stared at Naruto. "Uncles… Naruto this- this is amazing!" He quickly moved to sit beside Naruto. "I just- I'm so happy for you and Sasuke."

Naruto smiled as he was pulled into a tight hug. His eyes shimmered before he too began to cry lightly against Iruka's shoulder.

He was so happy.

And it only made sense that Iruka and Kakashi set the precedent for the way everyone else would react to the news.

* * *

"Fucking morning sickness…" Naruto grumbled as he held tight to the toilet seat and braced himself for the next wave of nausea.

He couldn't believe that last week's food poisoning was nothing more than pregnancy induced sickness. The week prior to that as well he supposed. At least that meant that he could still eat at that beef stand… then again, red meat wasn't sounding so good at the moment. Onigiri sounded really good… Onigiri with a sweet cherry in the middle and spicy shrimp. Blue eyes glanced into the toilet one last time before Naruto eased himself off of the floor. Despite throwing up every other meal, pissing at every turn, rapid changes in his mood, and being tired all the damn time, Naruto could still say that he was as happy as the day he'd discovered that he was pregnant.

And that was all of two weeks ago.

He missed Sasuke.

He made his way out of the bathroom and down the hall. Hunger was clawing at his gut angrily and though it made no sense to him why he'd be famished after up chucking everything he'd eaten the night prior, he was still going to eat something.

"Morning Sai." He yawned as he walked past the living room then paused as those words caught up with his sleep hazed mind. Naruto backtracked before his gaze landed on the man spread about his couch. "Sai? How long have you been here?" _And why hadn't he sensed him_ was the lingering thought but Naruto didn't bother to voice it.

A slow smile stretched across Sai's face as he sat up. "Hmm… a minute or two. I would've went in there to check on you but I wasn't sure-"

"It's fine. Not much that you could've done anyway." Naruto smiled as he walked over to the couch and sat down. "What brings you here at," blue eyes glanced at the clock beside the TV, "It's four in the morning…" It wasn't nearly time for anyone to pester him or rather, keep tabs on him.

Naruto was beyond grateful for everyone's support, truly he was, and nothing that he could say would be able to convey his gratitude but they were smothering him. He understood that they were happy, that they were nervous, and that they were excited to see the outcome of his pregnancy and inevitably the rest of his life, but he wanted a break. Just one day to himself and he'd be happy to indulge them until Sasuke returned. Naruto had a feeling that, once his future husband came home, the smothering of his friends would cease only to be replaced by the coddling of an anxious Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto didn't exactly want that either.

He sighed as he briefly thought about what he'd done over the past two weeks. Almost everyone of importance to him and Sasuke knew of their coming child.

After telling Iruka and Kakashi and celebrating with a gorgeous afternoon lunch, he'd told his next favorite couple and teammates: Ino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru hadn't bat an eyelash at the bizarre news but he'd been genuinely happy for Naruto and Sasuke. Ino… she'd had a conniption at Shikamaru's expense. She was happy for Naruto as well but she too wanted a child and she demanded that Shikamaru give her one because they weren't getting any younger. Naruto had enjoyed the afternoon with them until he'd excused himself so that they could, as Ino put it, create a prodigy.

From there he'd told people as he saw them. Hinata and (despite his not wanting to share with her) Karin were who he'd shared the news with following Shikamaru and Ino. They'd been seated outside at a small café and they'd called him over. When he'd told them of his pregnancy they were, for the most part, happy for him. And it was for the most part because Naruto didn't care for Karin's negative opinion on the matter. He knew how she felt about Sasuke and it bothered the hell out of him.

Every time Naruto looked at her he thought of how she and Sasuke had traveled together, had slept together, had been his enemy… _together._ Jealousy bit at him whenever those thoughts entered his head. Suffice to say, he wasn't too fond of Karin and he didn't like that she brought out such uncharacteristic emotions in him. But it wasn't as if she didn't feel the same and she voiced it every chance she had.

With time Naruto had came to see that, when coupled with someone like Sasuke, girls like Karin were a common occurrence in his life so he'd simply have to deal with it.

Regardless, he'd still managed to tell them before moving on to tell Shino, Kiba, and Tenten. Shino showed no outward emotion on the subject but he congratulated Naruto all the same. Kiba was rowdy, hyper, and had claimed that he could tell because Naruto's scent had changed. Kiba was probably the happiest for them and Naruto loved his doppelganger all the more for it- insults and all. Tenten had squealed and wondered aloud what type of child two gorgeous people would produce. And then she'd decided that she'd start a bidding pot on the subject because that was the kind of girl that she was.

Now that Naruto thought about it, there were still a handful of people that he didn't have the chance to tell because they were either away on a mission or not a part of his country all together. And Sai… was one of those people. Damn… how had he forgotten that he hadn't told Sai? Which meant that the man had heard the news from someone else… and that was probably why he'd been waiting in Naruto's living room…

"I returned from my mission almost an hour ago you see. But I heard the oddest rumor from Genma on my way into the village." Sai stared at Naruto thoughtfully as he broke the silence. "He said that you were with child… and I thought that meant that you were adopting a child but, well… I don't see a child here. Or any signs that indicate a child belongs here."

Naruto laughed heartily. Sometimes he forgot how simple Sai could be and such a thing… it was refreshing. "I'm pregnant, Sai." He watched Sai's face carefully, interested in seeing what expression (if one at all) would ingrain itself in the man's features.

"You can't be pregnant because you're a male and men can't… or can they now? Is there a jutsu for this?" Sai's facial expression was relatively blank but his tone held all the curiosity in the world.

A broad grin pulled at Naruto's lips as his cobalt eyes met inquiring black. "It's not a jutsu… it's more of a result of Kyuubi meddling with my body. I consider it a farewell present. But, to my knowledge, no, men can't conceive, however-"

"You're special." Sai supplied with a slight quirking of his lips. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised considering how dickless you- hey!" Sai held up his hands in surrender as Naruto beat him with a throw pillow. "I'm sorry… sorry."

Naruto glared before he hit the man one last time with his pillow. "I still don't know why you're here." Sure, Sai wanted to know about his pregnancy but couldn't it have waited until a decent hour of the morning? What if he'd been asleep? Or worse, what if Sasuke had been there? He shuddered as he thought of the chaos _that_ would have caused.

"Because Sasuke isn't and that could prove to be dangerous for you and your child."

Naruto sighed in irritation as he realized that Sai was like everyone else: a smothering annoyance. "I don't need a babysitter you know. I'm perfectly capable of caring for myself while Sasuke is gone. If you don't recall, I've been fine every time we've been separate from each other before now and just because I'm fucking pregnant it doesn't mean that that's changed."

A dark eyebrow rose but, other than that, his impassive expression remained. "I still don't think it's safe so I'll be staying with you until he returns."

Naruto wanted to refuse but he knew that Sai wouldn't have it any other way once he set his mind to it. And it wouldn't be too much of a problem in the grand scheme of things because Sai generally kept to himself. Naruto sighed as he stood from the couch.

"Where are you going?"

He nodded towards the kitchen. "I'm starving so I'm gonna make something to eat. You can help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen." He doubted that Sai would want what he was craving. Tuna, udon, and mint ice cream weren't things that normally went together, Naruto knew this, but he couldn't keep himself from wanting to devour the combination.

"Can I sleep here on the couch?" Sai yawned as if on cue before stretching his limbs. He was tired from his mission and food was currently the last thing on his mind.

Naruto shrugged. "Go for it."

So long as Sai stayed out of his way, he wouldn't mind his being there.

* * *

Nearly everyone around the table watched in mild disgust as Naruto consumed dish after putrid dish of the most bizarre combinations of food. Grilled steak wasn't meant to be eaten with pickled plums nor were raw tuna and grilled pork smothered in spicy mustard and sweet chili sauce meant to be stacked and scoffed down by the mouthful. The only edible dish in front of Naruto was his rice and even that was just barely. Butter, sugar, and cinnamon were not normal things to mix into your rice but they weren't exactly uncommon. It was a pity that the blond chose to eat said rice with every other bite of his meats.

"Dude… even Akamaru wouldn't eat the shit you're stuffing down your pipe." Kiba stared at Naruto, his own food almost entirely forgotten.

Sakura's face slowly pulled into a scowl as she put down her chopsticks. "Naru… slow down before you choke." She'd seen many pregnant women in her life time, more so since she'd started working at the hospital, but never had she witnessed them gorging themselves with such a disgusting array of food.

She was no longer hungry and she had Naruto to thank for that.

Naruto paused, his bright eyes snapping up to glance between Sakura and Kiba. "I'm hungry so leave me the hell alone. Besides, I don't talk about the shit you're eating even though the smell of leeks is making me feel nauseous."

"Do you need me to walk you to the bathroom?" Sai briefly glanced away from his plate to assess whether or not his friend would need to be immediately ushered to the bathroom.

"No, it's not that bad but, the point is, leave me alone while I eat… please."

He was in no mood to be bothered whilst he ate and, had he had things his way, it would have just been he and Sai peacefully eating dinner. Just the two of them… and Naruto would have preferred that. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Kiba or Sakura's company, he just didn't want anyone near him at the moment. Not including Sai who was like his helping shadow- silent and barely noticeable.

That was the way things should be.

No it wasn't…

Naruto damned his hormones because he knew that they were to blame for his current agitated mood. For the last four days or so his emotions had decided to hop on a rollercoaster ride that he couldn't control. One minute he was overbearingly happy and talking up a storm to anyone that would listen and in the next instant he would feel so sad and want for nothing more than Sasuke to return to him. But then there were moments when he would seethe about the littlest of things… Currently, Naruto just felt irritable and it would've been nice if there was no one around to provoke his irritation.

"Someone's crabby…" Kiba grumbled as he turned his attention to his forgotten meal.

Sakura shrugged and settled for drinking her tea. "Don't take it personal. Pregnant persons have mood swings due to the imbalance in their hormones. Just you wait until you knock up Hinata. She may be docile and delicate now but she'll be a little spit fire then."

Kiba grinned. "If even Hina can end up all bitchy then imagine what Ino will be like." He could see it now, her roaring at Shikamaru to comply to her every whim lest she sick his mother on him. He felt sorry for the lazy genius already.

"You're so right… Ino will have Shika jumping through impossible hoops. And think about…"

Naruto tuned out Kiba and Sakura's conversation about the potential hormone driven fury of their friends. He was almost done eating and then he could leave, curl up on the couch with Sai, and fall asleep watching a horror movie.

"Take your supplements." Sai nudged two pills towards Naruto and watched as the man complied.

Sai was proud.

He'd read four books on pregnancy over the last few days that he'd spent with Naruto and he'd discovered that they helped greatly. The root member found that he'd even started to entertain the idea of starting his own family at some point in time. If Naruto weren't taken by that insufferable Uchiha bastard, Sai would have been honored to have him for himself. Naruto was the ideal mate after all: strong, able to protect and nurture the offspring, and loving. It was truly a pity. In his mind, his friend could do better but Sasuke seemingly made Naruto happy…

And that was what mattered most.

"I'm done." Naruto smiled happily as he rubbed his stomach. He felt so refreshed and a bit tired but he was glad to be full. "Let's go home now."

"Wait, you're leaving just like that?" Green eyes stared at the blond incredulously as he stood from the table with a smile lighting his face.

Naruto nodded. "Sorry Sakura, Kiba, but I'm tired now. We can do this again some other night." He glanced at Sai and noted that the man's plate was clean. "Ready Sai?"

The nin in question nodded as he quietly stood from the table. "Goodnight." Sai waved as he followed after Naruto.

"That asshole! Thinks just cuz he's pregnant he can…" Kiba trailed off and frowned as another thought hit him. "Hey! He stiffed us with the bill."

"The hell he did! Ask Chouji to put the tab on Naruto's next bill." Sakura smiled. It would teach him to seclude her.

Kiba grinned. "I like the way you think Haruno."

* * *

"Sai?"

Dark eyes fondly glanced down at the man curled at his side, head resting in his lap. "Yes?"

"Thank you… you know, for not annoying the fuck out of me." Naruto smiled, his azure eyes pinning Sai.

Sai chuckled as he ran a hand through thick blond hair. "Yes… well… you've taken care of me in my times of need so this is the least I can do for you." It was true.

When he would return from missions, Naruto would be the first person to show up at his door bearing a first aid kit and a smile. When he'd first begun attempting to master the concept of emotion, Naruto had been there every step of the way (even through his insults) in hopes of helping him to achieve some form of self expression outside of his artwork. Of course, Sakura was an amazing friend as well, as were the other comrades that he'd gained via being part of Team 7, but no one tried and cheered him on like Naruto. It was nice.

Sasuke was indeed a lucky man.

"You don't need to do anything for me and I never expect you to. I do what I do because we're friends, not because I'm expecting you to repay the favor." Naruto yawned tiredly as Sai continued to run his fingers over his scalp.

"Which is exactly why I'm here right now." He glanced at the clock before he glanced down at Naruto yet again. "Go to sleep, it's late." Because Naruto would be up again in a matter of time, his face getting reacquainted with the toilet bowl.

"Kay." Naruto snuggled into Sai's side thankful that his team member was there with him but wishing that Sasuke would quickly return home.

* * *

  
**TBC…**   


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer any lingering questions about the past and where this fits in with cannon before it becomes AU. Welp, it's a little bit after Pein destroyed the village and Sasuke defeated Itachi. From there, it becomes AU. What else... Ah! This is a series and in the other part, I will start from when Sasuke and Naruto reunite so that some things can be explained -like how Naruto is able to conceive and why Kurama isn't with him any longer. Stuff like that. But, for now, we'll focus on their first kid and come back to the past a bit later!
> 
> Side note: I do have a timeline that's sort of an outline for this story. I can post it as things progress if you guys want. Drop me a line about that or inbox me and I'll work out a way to do that.
> 
> In any case, questions and feedback are always welcomed!
> 
> If you dug it, drop me a line. Thanks for reading.


	3. The Second Month Looks Better... Maybe

There were less than a handful of people who could make Sasuke Uchiha lose his carefully crafted composure and snap his emotional control. Naruto was at the very top of the list and it was one of the reasons why Sasuke had fallen in love with him in the first place. Naruto was able to sway his mood as easily as he blinked his eyes and though Sasuke couldn't believe that a person had such power over him, he would relinquish it to Naruto Uzumaki time and time again. Regretfully, his brother once held that same power to some extent for reasons that Sasuke didn't feel like mentally delving into.

Knowing that there were only two people in all 20 years of his life who could bring him from cold to hot in less than a second, it came as a surprise when he'd met a third. Or rather, a group that he would lump as that third person.

Sasuke could tolerate and ignore many things.

He could ignore the longing eyes that followed his gorgeous lover whenever they stepped outside. That was easy to do when he reminded himself that they would never be able to have Naruto in the same fashion as he himself did.

He could tolerate the women and men who so eagerly sought out his affections. Tolerating those annoying admirers was something that he'd perfected from a young age and he never wavered in his patience with them.

Even when he became sexually active but wanted nothing more than sex, he could ignore the cries from those who sought more from him.

Sasuke could stand to listen to others talk bad about himself because he didn't care what anyone else thought when it came to his life and how he lived it (not including Naruto). He'd been talked down to since he was a child by the one man whose approval he'd sought the most and if he could withstand that, then the opinions of others truly didn't matter or factor into his perception of himself.

What Sasuke had found that he couldn't ignore, that he couldn't even fathom the idea of tolerating, was when malice and/or ill intent were blatantly directed at Naruto. Whether it was in the form of words or actions, Sasuke saw red whenever someone dared to mention his lover in a negative light. Such a thing had never happened prior to his current mission. At least not to his face. He still couldn't believe that those bastards had the audacity to even utter Naruto's name in the same sentence as the disgusting drab that had spewed from their mouths. Sasuke was pissed just thinking about it.

"Uchiha, Hyuuga, Hokage-sama will see you now."

Sasuke followed Neji into Tsunade's office, his face blank beneath his mask. He wanted to go back to their camp to finish beating the shit out of the bastards who even dared to-

"Explain to me why I was sent a report that the two of you would be returning ahead of the rest of your Team due to a scuffle with the rendezvous Team." Tsunade's gaze was hard as she examined the two men.

Neji removed his mask respectfully as he stood before his Hokage. "With all due respect, Tsunade-sama, they started it." He internally cringed as the words fell from his mouth and he instantly regretted them but it was the truth. Even if he sounded like a jaded five year old.

Golden eyes narrowed as small hands gripped the desk. "They started it? Is that really all you have to say for yourselves?"

Sasuke pulled his mask off, his red eyes spinning as he stared at the woman. "They're lucky that I didn't get to finish it." And had the captain not separated them… He clenched his jaw as he thought about what he'd do the next time they dared to insult his lover in any manner.

"Calm down and have a seat, Uchiha."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before he did as he was told. The sooner they finished this the sooner he'd be able to return home to see his future wife. It was a calming thought.

"Hyuuga, explain."

Milky eyes cast a sidelong glance at Sasuke before Neji spoke. "We were at the final resting point before we were to return to the village. Sasuke and I were seated by the river eating our meal when three of the men from the rendezvous group approached us. They crudely asked which one of us was, and do excuse my vulgarity, _'fucking a monster'_ and then there were no more words exchanged after one of them attempted to repeat the question. In others words, a fight broke out." He was tempted to run a hand through his hair in slight irritation as he recalled the entire ordeal.

_Which one of you fags is fucking that little monster?_

Neji's fist clenched as the words rang through his mind. He wasn't one to lose his composure so easily but that had certainly set him off. More so when those bigoted assholes had the balls to repeat the question. He'd wanted so badly to finish the fight that had been started and if given the chance-

Tsunade sighed tiredly as she glanced between the two men. "I see."

If there was one thing that she knew for certain, it was that Naruto had acquired an amazing group of friends who would defend his honor in a heartbeat. Had she been in their shoes and a bit younger, perhaps she would've responded in the same manner. In fact, she'd had to defend Naruto on several occasions and there were many times when she'd been very tempted to bury her knuckles into someone's gut but she refrained. She had to separate her personal feelings from her profession; it was her job as a kunoichi to do so.

In that regard, Neji and Sasuke were also in the wrong.

They allowed their personal feelings to cloud their judgment _during_ a mission and it could have potentially led to disaster had it not occurred whilst they were on their way home. They needed to exercise complete control over their feelings because having selective sentiments would only serve to endanger them and their Teammates in the future. But that did not exempt the provokers of said situation from being punished as well.

Not by a long shot.

"You're going to be written up for this incident. Starting next week, you'll be placed on nightly guard duty and you will continue it for the following two months as punishment for your conduct." She leaned back in her chair, her eyes trained on the two young men in front of her. "There will be times, boys, when the enemy will know everything about you and they will attempt to use it against you simply because they can. If you allow your emotions to dictate your actions in a situation akin to that, it will be a detriment to you and whoever else is with you. You're still young, still hot blooded, so you may not understand it right now but you will." Tsunade smiled tiredly. "Learn to control yourselves because Naruto wouldn't have let this deter him from his prime objective."

She'd seen Naruto casually turn the other cheek at worse statements aimed to hurt him to his core. She'd also seen him instill the fear of God into anyone who so chose to talk down about those he held dear. But, in both instances, he'd used words and counterintuitive actions to prove to those who doubted him just how wrong they were. Tsunade knew first hand because Naruto had used such tactics on her. Sasuke and Neji were also in that same boat.

"I apologize Tsunade-sama." The two chorused as they stood and bowed slightly.

"As you should. And don't fret, the antagonist of this situation will be dealt with accordingly." She gazed out of the window and wondered how Naruto was doing. He was due in for a check-up in a few days… "You're dismissed and I expect you both to behave."

"Of course Tsunade-sama." And without further delay, Neji vanished from the office.

Sasuke stood in place, confidence wavering beneath Tsunade's honey hued gaze. "Is there something else Sasuke?" She continued to stare at the man, her curiosity fully piqued.

"Yes." Sasuke stood straight and swallowed thickly. To ask her for permission to marry Naruto after being lectured and reprimanded was both bold and awkward, he knew, but he couldn't postpone the inevitable and he was far too impatient to wait for a better time… "I would like your blessing to marry Naruto."

Tsunade's face was impassive and Sasuke fully expected her to refuse his request. Or to be lectured and given a lengthy speech that had to do with the sanctity of marriage.

He was ridiculously surprised when Tsunade cracked a wide smile and said, "Go for it and I wish you luck. He'll be a tough one to tame but you seem to have a pretty good handle on him."

Sasuke stood in the middle of her office stupefied. On the one hand, she approved. She was giving him permission to marry Naruto. On the other hand, it all seemed far too easy and he had to ask, "What's the catch?"

She laughed, "Should there be one?"

"No. Thank you, Hokage-sama." Well… he'd gotten that out of the way and there was only one more stop-

"Oh, but Sasuke," there was an eerie smile etched into Tsunade's face as she said, "If you break his heart, I'll shatter every bone in your body. Have a good night!"

"Ah, you too." He took her threat to heart.

* * *

There were many things that Sasuke had to do before he returned to Naruto's side. First things first, he had to ask for the final permission to wed his gorgeous dolt. It was the right thing to do and he couldn't marry Naruto in good faith without doing so. He'd changed out of his Anbu attire and into a casual pair of jeans and a dark shirt before he set out to accomplish the task. With his hands tucked in his pockets, Sasuke walked through the back streets of Konoha until he ended up outside of Iruka and Kakashi's home.

Now was the moment of truth. The moment he'd planned and re-planned several times during his month away from home. Sasuke was going to get this over with. He would ask them for Naruto's hand in marriage. He was prepared to beg if he had to and though it would damage his pride, for Naruto, he'd be able to do it. For Naruto, he was able to-

"Sasuke…" Mirthful grey eyes peered at the boy before glancing at the hand poised to knock on the door. "You've been standing there for seven minutes now and I was curious enough to answer the door prematurely. What's the holdup?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he was patronized by his former sensei. If he weren't there for something important, he would've turned around and walked away. "May I come in?"

Kakashi shrugged and held the door open. "You're in luck. Ru just finished making dinner and I'm sure you're hungry."

Sasuke nodded as he followed Kakashi into the dining room where a small feast was awaiting them.

"These are the perks of life when you're married Sasuke." Kakashi sighed as he sat down. "Congratulations by the way, Naruto told us the baby news a few weeks ago."

"Thank you." His dark eyes swiveled towards the kitchen where Iruka emerged from happily.

"Hi Sasuke! I'm so happy for you and Naruto… who's not with you?" A frown marred the man's face as he took a seat beside his husband. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see Sasuke, he'd just been expecting Naruto as well.

"I think Sasuke intentionally came over by himself."

Brown eyes widened. "Oh… well… what can we do for you?"

With a deep breath, Sasuke prepared himself for the worse. "I'd like your permission to marry Naruto. I know that I don't deserve your blessings and that I'm lucky to even have him but I love Naruto Uzumaki more than I value my own existence so I hope that you'll consider my proposal."

The longest silence of Sasuke's young life followed afterwards. His heart was racing in his chest as he waited with baited breath for them to say something, anything at all really. The last time he'd been this nervous was when he'd mustered the courage to show his father that he'd successfully mastered the katon no jutsu. Wait, that was wrong. He'd felt this sense of anxiety every day since he'd found out that Naruto was pregnant. It was a jarring thought, being a father, and it scared the shit out of Sasuke because he didn't have much of an example to follow by. Not only that, he was constantly worried about Naruto and the affects of the pregnancy on his lover.

There was so much going on that this (seeking the favor of Naruto's pseudo family in order to wed) paled significantly in comparison.

"Sasuke…" Iruka smiled softly as he stared at the boy turned man who looked reminiscent of the young Sasuke Uchiha that he'd taught at the academy. "It would be our honor to give Naruto away to you."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Naruto would kill us if we said otherwise so I suppose we have no choice." His smile belayed that he was joking and Sasuke felt at ease again. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

A dark eyebrow rose in question. "What do you mean?" He'd always followed through with any one decision or goal that he had in mind unless there was absolutely just cause not to.

But Naruto… Sasuke would never joke or lie about the way he felt for Naruto.

Kakashi pulled down his mask and Sasuke could tell that the man had shifted into serious mode. "Naruto is by no means fragile but that doesn't mean that he isn't capable of being hurt. I want to know if you're in this through thick and thin, through blood and tears. Do you love him enough to say that you'd die in his place if it came down to it?" He knew that they'd hardly breached their twenties, barely adults and not quite children. Sure, they were shinobi but risking your life for your country or pride and giving away your life for the one you loved were two completely different things. Kakashi wanted Sasuke to understand that love wasn't simply a four letter word… it went beyond the realms of spoken word.

Without hesitation Sasuke easily replied. "I would give him my life several times over if it meant that Naruto would have a second chance." His bottomless eyes were ablaze with emotion as he stared at the couple across from him. "My entire self belongs to Naruto. From my heart to the tiniest hair on my head… all of me belongs to him and has for a very long time." Even when he hadn't noticed his feelings for Naruto, his body had and it'd defied him time and again for the sake of protecting Naruto.

Whether they were enemies, friends, lovers… his actions always ensured Naruto's safety above his own without a single thought on the matter.

"You should internalize that feeling because that is how you should feel every time you look at him." Kakashi smile softly before he pulled up his mask. "Congratulations Sasuke."

* * *

Onyx eyes gazed at the _couple_ sleeping on the couch. Naruto was curled in a ball on Sai's lap, his head tucked beneath the man's chin and pressed to his broad chest. Sai's arms were loosely wrapped about Naruto's thin waist and his face was set in a peaceful mask as he simply held the man. Half eaten popcorn and (what looked like because it certainly didn't smell like) ramen lay abandoned on the small table in front of the couch. The TV was on as the menu for some random horror movie flickered and lit the dark room.

If the person standing at the mouth of the living room entrance were anyone but Sasuke, such a scene would have been cute. Almost innocent even. Instead, the man found his ire rising as he thought of Sai holding _his_ future wife and child. He wondered how long such an arrangement had persisted in his absence… had Sai replaced him? And why were they tired to the point that neither of them had so much as shifted in their sleep due to his presence?

Sasuke took a moment to count backwards from ten and think about things logically. Naruto was tired because he was pregnant. He'd read a book on pregnancy during his down time while on his mission so he knew a thing or two and was prepared for these things. Sai being in his home… ah, perhaps it was as Naruto's guardian until he returned. That would make sense. He hadn't wanted for his gorgeous lover to be alone while he was away on a mission and perhaps this was all a result of that.

"Suke…" Blue eyes slowly blinked open. Sasuke was by Naruto's side before the man could fully register it.

A soft smile touched the formerly sullen face. "Go back to sleep." Sasuke hefted Naruto into his arms, not caring if he roused Sai from his slumber. The man could sleep somewhere else.

"Kay…" Was Naruto's mumbled reply as he was carried into his bedroom and tucked softly beneath the comforter.

Soft lips brushed at Naruto's temple before Sasuke returned to the living room, his gaze meeting Sai's.

"Welcome back and congratulations." The Root member stood and briefly stretched his aching muscles. Naruto was by no means light and they'd slept like that for well over four hours. "You're a lucky man, Uchiha."

"Hn." Sasuke didn't need Sai to tell him that.

The other man shrugged and moved towards the door, pausing when he was a foot away from Sasuke. "Naruto's prenatal supplements are in the cabinet above the stove and he takes two every other meal. He'll wake up in about three hours to go to the bathroom and then he'll spend half an hour in there vomiting. Not the whole time but, that's how long he stays in there. He likes to wait until he's sure he's not nauseous anymore." Sai shrugged noncommittally. He was well aware of Sasuke's growing agitation in lieu of every fact that was uttered about the young man fast asleep in the other room.

It made sense in a way. What man would want another man to know more about their pregnant mate than they themselves knew?

None.

Nevertheless, Sai found it all far too interesting to stop. "He eats a lot, pisses a lot, has morning sickness, and is extremely moody. His cravings have no particular range but they're bizarre and his choices change often. Naruto enjoys falling asleep to a horror movie- he calls it soothing. He has an appointment with Tsunade-sama tomorrow afternoon but he's been crabby the last two days so steer him clear of Kiba if you can help it… he's taken a liking to directing his anger at that unfortunate mutt." With that said, Sai walked out of the apartment. He'd done his part in full and he didn't feel it necessary to discuss anything else with Sasuke.

Again he thought about how lucky the man was.

Such a thing… what a pity.

When the door shut an annoyed growl fell from Sasuke's mouth. It was nice to know that his love and future child were taken care of in his absence but something about having another _man_ invading _his_ territory… It didn't sit well with him at all. He'd been gone for a month and in that time another _man_ had cared for Naruto, grasped a handle on all of his lover's quirks, knew his schedule, knew his preferences, could predict his mood… the pit of Sasuke's stomach knotted just thinking about it. He was supposed to be the only one that knew such intimate details about his budding wife to be and yet…

It would not happen again.

For the remainder of Naruto's pregnancy, Sasuke would make sure that he alone knew everything about his love. He would be the only one to care for Naruto and he would start by moving the young man into his home. Everything else would fall into place from there.

* * *

Pine, dusk, fog, and the ocean… Sasuke. It smelled like Sasuke, was Naruto's first thought as sleep began to ebb away from him. He buried his face into his pillow and inhaled. Everything around him smelled so strongly of Sasuke that it nearly lulled him back to sleep. But he'd woken up for a reason! He had to go to the bathroom so badly… Naruto rolled out of the bed and barely registered that he was in the master bedroom of the head Uchiha home on the estate before he made a mad dash for the bathroom.

He didn't bother to close the door as he quickly sat down, sighing happily as he emptied his bladder. When he was done, he was ready to wash his hands but then the nausea hit him. A groan tumbled from his mouth as his hands clasped at the seat just in time to spew his dinner and desert into the toilet. His gut clenched painfully and his throat burned as he continued to vomit all of the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl beneath his face. Naruto hated this. He hated feeling so disgusting every time he woke in the morning.

"Need any help?"

Blue eyes widened as that deep voice was accompanied by a calloused hand touching his lower back. Naruto leaned into the touch and took a moment to calm his nerves before he spoke. "Sasuke?"

Naruto wanted to cry. He'd missed the man so much and he'd needed him more than he'd needed the air in his lungs… with that thought, tears began to slide down flushed tan cheeks. Nausea forgotten, he turned and flung himself into Sasuke, hands clutching at strong shoulders as he relished in all that was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke allowed himself to smile as he pulled the lithe body in his arms closer to him. He'd yearned for such a touch over the course of the last month and here it was bundled in his arms. His lips pressed to Naruto's temple before he tilted his lover's chin to have a look at him. Glowing was the word that came to mind. Naruto was positively glowing.

"Are you alright?"

Blue eyes widened as Naruto realized that he no longer felt the urge to empty his stomach of last night's dinner. "Yea. Just a little tired but this isn't anything to worry about." His gaze traveled around the large bathroom before he smiled. "When did you bring me here?"

"About three hours ago."

Naruto laughed. "Why? We could've just slept at my apartment…"

"We could have." Sasuke shrugged. He didn't feel it necessary to tell Naruto that the place smelled like another man, a man that wasn't himself, and it irritated him.

But he didn't have to. "You're such a bastard, but I love you." The words were soft and accompanied with a kiss. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too." It wasn't often that Sasuke let down his walls but Naruto always drew the sentimentalist out of him. "Come on, let's go back to the room."

Naruto waved him away and leaned against the toilet bowl. "Go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes." He wanted to make the best of Sasuke's first day home and he couldn't do that smelling and looking like a dying man.

Sasuke understood and left after a quick kiss to a damp temple.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line** **. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Month's Fly By And Things Change

"Why is yellow considered a gender neutral color?" It was an honest inquiry on Naruto's part. In his opinion, light yellows, tans, and light greens all made him think of a little boy.

Himself to be specific.

Sakura frowned as she paused mid paint-stroke. "Because it's a neutral color in general. Now, less talking, more painting." Paint colors were the last thing that she wanted to fret over.

She had to simultaneously plan a wedding and a baby shower while still helping Naruto and Sasuke settle into their home and prepare for a baby… it was all only slightly overwhelming. Although, she _was_ enjoying the experience regardless of the fact that her own life took a seat on the backburner.

Call it selfish, but Sakura was vicariously living through her former teammates –her brothers.

She wanted to wed. She wanted to know the gratification of being four months with child. She wanted to experience the joys of being so in love that everything else in the world seemingly faded into the background. It would happen for her one day, Sakura knew this, but, until that faithful day, she would rejoice in the fact that she could experience such things through observing one of the most interesting couples in Konoha.

And never would Sakura Haruno have imagined that she'd be so overjoyed by watching Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha as a loving, evolving couple.

Honestly, that particular thought had never crossed her mind prior to the two establishing that they were indeed an item.

It was still a bit of a shock sometimes. But it was now a pleasant one as opposed to the dark feeling that had coiled at the pit of her stomach and restlessly churned her mind when she'd first been told of their relationship. Even thinking about it made her tired.

Happy thoughts…

"Did you guys pick out a name yet?"

Naruto hummed thoughtfully before he smiled and cast the woman beside him a sidelong glance. "Sasuke gets to pick and if we have another one then I get to pick." At such an admission, he was positively glowing and Sakura really just wanted to pull him to her bosom and weep with joy.

Along the lines of never foreseeing either Sasuke or Naruto in a relationship with one another, she'd never expected them to have kids when it was revealed that they were a couple. But now, to know that all of their dreams were coming to life in the blink of an eye… sometimes she just wanted to cry for them. She wanted to know what they were thinking, how they felt, what their future would end up being… really, she felt like the big sister that just wanted to spoil and nurture the growth of her brothers and best friends.

It was exciting and scary all at once.

It was an incredible feeling.

"And I'm sure he'll choose wisely."

"He'd better. This baby is the future leader of the Uchiha clan you know."

Sakura smiled. "Indeed I do."

The conversation lulled into a pleasant silence as they moved about the room painting the walls a very soft yellow. The room was vast, far too big for just one child, but it was the room right across the hall from Sasuke and Naruto's bedroom and it was very befitting of Sasuke's first heir. Sasuke had already ordered top of the line baby furniture, clothing, and toys. He'd spared no expense in the name of his first child (who he was positive would be a male). It left very little (present-wise) for people to buy for the baby shower but still… it was so endearing to see Sasuke Uchiha nearly glowing just as much as his pregnant spouse.

"Sakura… do you need help with anything? I mean, you're planning the baby shower, the wedding, you've been helping us fix up the house and you've just… you've been doing a lot. And Ino says you're being stubborn and not letting her help out with the wedding as much as she would like to… It probably seems like we're taking advantage of you and I'm sorry-"

Sakura waved her hand dismissively and fully turned to stare at Naruto. He was beautiful, especially with the way the sun was hitting him from the opened window. He was finally starting to show and the pooch of his abdomen made him all the more glorious. His cobalt irises were bright, warm, and inviting- he oozed a commanding calm. It made the glare she'd prepared for him hard to uphold.

"You're in no way taking advantage of me. If anything, I'm taking advantage of the two of you by planning my dream wedding and creating my dream baby shower. Or even by decorating my dream house. I should be thanking the both of you." A soft smile lit her face as she easily told Naruto her true feelings. "I'm a bit tired, yes, but I'm enjoying this."

Naruto frowned. "But it's so much and I-"

" _You_ don't have to worry about it. Besides, when have I ever told you that I could handle something and then I really couldn't?"

A blond brow rose curiously as Naruto immediately recalled several instances in which a headstrong Sakura had told him that she had something under control and it wasn't in the least bit true.

"Okay… bad example."

"Exactly! So please, just let Ino and Hinata help a little bit more. It won't hurt you."

Sakura scowled but there was no arguing with that face. "Fine… just a bit." And before she could turn around, she was smothered in Naruto's arms.

"Thank you. And not just for that, but for everything. I mean, you're amazing and I don't think that I've told you this enough but you are. And I love you for it." Naruto was only moments away from tears and he could only blame his unstable hormones for the sudden onslaught of sentimentality.

Memories of old were blurring with memories of new and Naruto just wanted to senselessly prattle on and on about everything he'd been mentally holding onto. It didn't make much sense but he was being overcome with the vicious urge to just spill his guts and have a good cry and then a good laugh…

Sakura's lips quirked and her features softened as she held Naruto to her. "I love you too and I would do this, all of it, for you a million times over. You deserve nothing less."

And Naruto couldn't take it. He dissolved into a weeping puddle that left Sakura speechless.

"Oh Naruto…" Her eyes pricked too as she held him and they ended up on the floor. She knew the feeling. Being so happy and so confused and then just being… it was one of those days she supposed.

And sometimes, just hearing someone else tell you that you deserved the world was both phenomenal and far too much to bear.

Sakura understood.

* * *

"Midori?"

Naruto's nose scrunched in disdain. "No. It sounds too much like Chidori. Do you want our child to be named after one of your signature moves bastard?"

"You're such a moron."

"Hmm… I love you too." A small sigh fell from plump parted lips as Naruto fully leaned back into Sasuke's broad chest, the warmth of the bath like a liquid massage.

"What if it's a girl?" Though Sasuke wanted more than anything for his first child to be a boy (he knew that his first child _would_ be a boy), he wouldn't mind if he were blessed with a girl.

He felt lucky to be a father as it was so there was no room to be picky.

The last four months had been heaven. The ups, the downs, those moments in between… he considered it all amazing. He was going to be a father. _A father_! Never in his wildest dreams… and Naruto was going to be his mate, his lover, his wife, his life… Sasuke couldn't have asked for more. He was still in awe. Everything he'd wanted beyond his brother's head on a silver platter, he'd gotten.

And he owed it all to Naruto.

He wanted to give Naruto the world but he doubted that would be enough to convey his gratitude.

"A girl…" Blue eyes lit up at the prospect of having a little girl roaming around the house and demanding to be pampered by her fathers. The image was such a precious one and it made Naruto's heart thump wildly in his chest. "If it's a girl… Seira… Sora maybe?"

Sasuke hummed in agreement as his hands gently rubbed Naruto's rounding belly. "I like Seira."

"I'm sure I won't mind whatever it is you decide on. You've probably thought about something like this more than I have." Naruto smiled softly as he gazed up at Sasuke. The look on that gorgeous ivory face nearly brought him to tears.

He'd been crying an awful lot recently.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was still incredibly flattered by yet another gift from his most cherished person. In fact, he was amazed with every passing month, day, hour, minute, and second that ticked by with Naruto still there by his side. Every time he thought of Naruto being his, of Naruto being pregnant, or even of the simple fact that they lived in one house and could leisurely share a bath as they were doing at that very moment… it nearly drove Sasuke mad with how giddy it all made him.

And that didn't even compare to his thoughts of their impending future.

He felt like a sap and not much like himself (or an Uchiha at all for that matter) but it was fine so long as Naruto was the only one privileged enough to see that side of him.

But it was all to be expected when he thought of what it was that Naruto was doing for them… for him… "You'll never understand just how much I love you." Sasuke bent forward, his lips pressing to a naked tan shoulder before trailing over a sturdy collar, up a succulent neck, nipping at the jaw, and finally settling on pillow soft lips.

"Sasuke…" Naruto groaned softly as he met that kiss and pressed closer to Sasuke, trapping his lover's waking manhood between abdomen and back.

"Sometimes the urge to devour you is too much." Sasuke smirked as he lightly bit at Naruto's throat, his hands traveling southbound to grasp at thin hips. "I want to keep you locked-up so that I'm the only one who has the privilege of having you- all of you."

Azure irises swam with unbidden lust as Naruto clutched at the edges of the bathtub and whimpered. He could feel Sasuke and he wanted him- god did he want him.

"I want to give you the universe, although, it wouldn't be enough." Deft fingers moved over slightly parted thighs and Sasuke gently encouraged them to part further. "And you just make it so easy for me to want to give you my all."

Naruto groaned low in his throat, his head turning to the side as he bit his bottom lip. The sweet torture of being teased mixed with the exhilaration of Sasuke's beautiful whispered words had his heart hammering against his ribcage and set his body on fire. He sorely wanted for the man behind him to consume every ounce of him.

Teeth grazed along the shell of a scarlet hued ear. "My mind is filled with thoughts of you, thoughts of us, thoughts of our future… I love you. I love you with all of myself to a point that, at times, it's painful." Sasuke's hand easily found Naruto's erection beneath the bath bubbles and he smirked when Naruto shuddered against him. It reminded him of how painfully hard he himself was.

"Sasuke… you're such a fucking sap at the best times…" A coy smile pulled at pink lips. "But I love it, so much. Love you." Naruto turned his head to catch Sasuke's lips in a kiss that ignited a chain of sparks up and down his spine.

It made Naruto's mind blank, his blood rush, his body to ache… Sasuke stirred him in ways that he once knew nothing about and Naruto was addicted to every last one of those emotions. Everything that Sasuke said, everything that he'd passionately whispered and accentuated by a perfectly timed kiss or caress –Naruto wanted it too. He was filled with so much love that he didn't know what to do with it all and he could count on one hand all of the times he'd been so happy.

And he would consummate such happiness time and time again in order to remind himself that it was real, that Sasuke was his and he wouldn't be going anywhere.

Naruto was sure that Sasuke shared his sentiments. Such a thing… it was just as easily expressed through body language as it was through spoken word.

* * *

There were moments (more so now than when he'd first discovered that he was pregnant) when Naruto would lie awake in his bed feeling sick to his stomach. It had nothing to do with morning or night sickness. It had nothing to do with his home now being on the ghost town that was the Uchiha Estates. It had nothing to do with the man lying beside him. No, it had everything to do with himself and the tiny insecurities that he'd held inside for so long that they'd blossomed into a dark and festering dread.

And every night those awful thoughts grew and his heart felt just a bit heavier than it had the day prior.

Each passing day was starting to feel forced and he was beginning to feel suffocated by all of the negative thoughts mounting in his tireless mind.

Things were fine whenever he was around people –people who loved him and wanted nothing more than his happiness. Sometimes Naruto would think that just being surrounded by the people who loved and supported he and Sasuke was enough to ebb out the shadows that were encasing his thoughts. But, better than having all of them, he was sure that Sasuke was enough to obliterate any of his fears and doubts. When Sasuke held him, kissed him, or even spoke his name, all of those nagging insecurities would vanish.

But it was all only enough until Naruto was left alone to think.

And his thoughts weren't as pleasant as they'd been when things first began to fall into place.

Honestly, Naruto couldn't pinpoint when everything started to change but he could mentally and physically see how they had. He was worried about a lot of things- baby showers and weddings being at the very bottom of the list.

In any normal situation he would know that Sasuke loved him, that he was as deserving of Sasuke's love as the next person because he was just that amazing and Sasuke was damn lucky to have him. However, this was not a normal situation. Naruto didn't feel like he deserved Sasuke and he believed to his core that he was trapping the man with his coming pregnancy. Those were entirely irrational beliefs but even knowing that didn't help to sway his thoughts.

Current Sasuke, the one who wasn't hell bent on avenging his clan or striving for power, was normal. Sasuke led a normal life, he was rapidly ascending the shinobi ranks, he was desired by nearly every woman (and some men) who laid eyes on him, and he was admired by many of his colleagues. Naruto felt as though he was tarnishing Sasuke's name and it was pathetic to have those thoughts.

Really pathetic.

But the thoughts wouldn't leave his mind.

Never before had he felt as if he was so undeserving of Sasuke's love and affection. In fact, he'd always felt as if they were equals (of sorts because deep inside he knew he had at least one or two up on his proud lover). Better yet, Sasuke was the lucky one. Call it cocky but Naruto knew that he wasn't the one who'd started their intimate relationship. Not at all. Sasuke was the one who'd pursued him and sought to gain more from their rivalry/friendship. Naruto always felt special when he remembered that. Now, however, Naruto just didn't understand how they were still in a relationship or what it was about himself that Sasuke claimed to be devoutly in love with.

Sure, he had never given up hope on Sasuke, never, but nor had Sakura… to some degree.

Thinking of Sakura brought to mind that Sasuke could have chosen a normal life with a female lover by his side. Someone like Sakura, Hinata, or even (regretfully) Karin. That type of love would be perceived as socially acceptable and so would the happiness that followed it. Were Sasuke's female spouse to announce being with child, it would be a normal thing.

A very normal thing… which was not the case for him.

Naruto would never condemn his child or Sasuke but he could condemn himself. In his mind, he was as abnormal as they came. This was a fact that he knew very well. He'd always been different, had always chosen to walk a path of his own, and there was a time (four months ago to be exact) where he'd thrived on being such an original character.

Naruto wanted that person to come back.

But as his belly grew, so did his doubts about himself. The flaring confidence that had once backed the fact that he was a unique individual was nowhere to be found. Being an anomaly was one thing but being… being… that horridly ugly word, the one that stood at the forefront of his mind: an abomination. That was another thing entirely.

And at the end of the day, that lone word was the only one that could truly describe what he was.

An abomination.

It was an awful thought but Naruto could think of no other way to depict what he'd become- what he currently was. His child was a blessing but he himself…

Cobalt eyes glanced at Sasuke's handsome alabaster face beset with the most peaceful expression. Naruto leaned forward and placed a light kiss to Sasuke's temple before he eased out of the bed. He needed space, he needed to breathe, and couldn't have either one of those things whilst being cooped up in his bedroom. It was an ungodly hour of the morning and he'd have to go to Tsunade's office at daybreak but he couldn't sleep and thinking was making him ill.

He needed to walk.

He needed to run.

He needed to do something before his irrationalities drove him insane.

* * *

"You look like you're one step away from crying… what's wrong?"

Naruto sniffed a bit because he was trying his damndest not to cry and had he not been so lost in his thoughts, he would have evaded the guards getting off duty so that he could've done as he pleased but no… "Nothing." Because his mind was too cluttered, which left no room for him to make up a decent enough lie on the spot.

Brown eyes wearily glanced over the man. "It doesn't look like 'nothing'. And I've known you long enough to know that when _you_ say nothing and look like that it means _everything_ is the problem. So spill." As troublesome as Shikamaru knew his probing would turn out to be, he'd never walk away from a friend in distress. Least of all, Naruto.

"Shika I…" Naruto didn't really know where to start or if he should say anything at all.

His thoughts were so tangled and he himself didn't understand but Shikamaru was and had always been good at helping to clear his mind. Shikamaru was one of few people who were capable of sorting out and fixing the rare problems that sprung up in his life…

"Come on, we can go talk at my place." Shikamaru took Naruto's hand and led the young man towards his home. He knew that if he didn't hold onto the hormonally unstable young man, Naruto would take that chance to flee. Dealing with pregnant people… Shikamaru had plenty of experience in that department.

"What about Ino? I don't want to wake her up." That was the least of Naruto's worries but he needed to talk, needed to fill the space with idle chatter in order to calm down.

"She's on a mission, she'll be back in a few days."

"Aren't you sleepy?"

"No."

"Shouldn't you go to bed?"

"Shouldn't you?"

Naruto sighed irritably as he was tugged into Shikamaru's house. "I told you there's nothing wrong. I just needed to-"

Shikamaru shook his head. "You're lying. Just tell me what's wrong, Naruto. As troublesome as this might be to you, I want to know what's bothering you. I won't judge you and I won't get upset. Besides, being stressed isn't healthy for the baby."

Azure eyes glistened with unshed tears as Naruto resigned himself to his fate. "Everything…" Was His whispered confession and before Shikamaru could even ask him what that meant, Naruto was quickly explaining between drawn out sobs.

He spilled all of his utmost inner thoughts. From his insecurities about his relationship to his fears about himself… he even told Shikamaru about his anxieties when it came to his child leading a normal life. Everything he'd held onto and worried over by his lonesome was told to Shikamaru as Naruto clung to the man's shoulders in the entry way of the house. With each confession he felt lighter and as though he could breathe.

Shikamaru listened patiently until Naruto wound down into a light sob, Naruto's face buried into the front of his vest. Which, in contrast, was better than the man fueled by hysterics and baring his soul mere seconds ago. Yes… Shikamaru was thankful (and never would he have thought that he'd be thankful to end up with a sobbing Naruto as opposed to the alternative). He'd never had the (dis)pleasure of seeing a panic-stricken Naruto and he hoped to god never to see it again. He also wouldn't have guessed that thoughts as dark as those were lurking in that blond head. Never. It wouldn't have crossed his mind because every time he had the privilege of seeing Naruto, the man portrayed himself like he was constantly sitting on cloud nine.

Well… Shikamaru supposed pregnancy did a hell of a job on ones hormones and he would assume that that was where the bulk of Naruto's woes were stemming from.

Now the only problem was figuring out how to tell that to Naruto without further upsetting him or sounding as if his problems were trivial…

"Am I going crazy, Shika, because I feel like I am? I don't feel like myself and I… I'm not happy when I should be and I'm crying all the time and it's fucking awful." Naruto sniffed a bit but he didn't bother to move his head from Shikamaru's broad chest.

Shikamaru smiled as he leaned against the wall, one hand wrapping itself around Naruto's shoulders and the other pushing through soft flaxen tresses. "You're not crazy. All of your concerns are valid and irrational." He felt the urge to light a cigarette considering what he was about to do but he couldn't, not with a pregnant person present. "Sasuke should thank his lucky stars everyday because he has you. Everyone who knows and loves you shares my sentiments on this particular matter."

"As for what people might or might not think about you and your child… well, you've never cared about what anyone's thought of you. Not when we were brats and certainly not prior to your pregnancy. You're always setting a trend and changing situations to bend them in your favor. The words _impossible_ or _out of place_ simply don't apply to you and I don't think they ever have. Take a second and think about all of the accomplishments and failures that you've turned into successes throughout the years. You've saved so many lives, you saved the village on numerous occasions but noticeably from Pein… you even managed to save his life in your own way. Hell, Sasuke's here and we all know that you're his only reason for staying. For the few bigots left out there who would dare to judge you now… well… they're not even worth one of your precious thoughts."

Thin lips quirked upwards as Shikamaru's gaze drifted towards the ceiling. "Your child is going to be amazing because you and Sasuke made him or her. I doubt many will disagree with this. I think one of the main reasons why you're worried about all of this now is because you're pregnant. Aside from a hormonal imbalance, you're worried about your child's future. That's something that happens to all parents. But you can't keep stuff like this to yourself. It's not healthy. Next time you're feeling like the world is crashing around you, you can come to me. Better than me, tell Sasuke. He'll actually be the best person for you to talk to because he probably shares some of your concerns."

The silence that settled after Shikamaru's last words was, oddly enough, a comfortable one. It wasn't everyday that Naruto allowed himself to be so vulnerable in the presence of others but being pregnant… it was driving him insane. And because that was the case, perhaps it wasn't so hard to believe that all of the sinister thoughts brewing in his mind were illogical. Shikamaru had never steered him wrong before when it came to such things and now was certainly no different.

Naruto would do as he was told and he'd tell Sasuke everything that he'd so easily spilled to Shikamaru. He wouldn't be a man if he started cowardly distancing himself from his soon-to-be spouse.

"Thanks Shika. I owe you one."

Shikamaru smirked a bit and ruffled Naruto's hair. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line** **. Thanks for reading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Naruto will seem a little out of character this chapter but don't forget that he's pregnant and his hormones are all out of whack. Plus, he's human and I imagine that being the first and only pregnant man that you know of is mind boggling in its own way. He has no one to relate to and his own insecurities have time to mount... add in hormones and he's all over the place. But not all the time. He just goes through the motions.
> 
> Sasuke is also out of character -just a wee bit. He's happy and sappy because he's going to be a father. He'd initially settled with the idea of never restoring his clan and now the opportunity is there. He doesn't know where to begin but he's in the mood to spoil the one person who's making all of his dreams come true at the moment. Sasuke has a bit of a romantic side.
> 
> All in all, a think stories like this leave a little room for the characters to be a bit unlike themselves from time to time. Not all the time. Sorry for rambling.


	5. A Wedding, A Reception, & A Baby

Blue eyes nervously glanced from the clock on the wall to the door and back again. In just a few minutes Naruto Uzumaki would become Naruto Uchiha and so many emotions were tied to that recurring thought. Naruto Uchiha… Naruto _Uchiha_ … _Naruto_ Uchiha… He loved Sasuke enough to take on his surname and shed his own even though he too was one of the last remaining in his clan. But love had a way of leading him down paths that he would have never fathomed traipsing upon. Never.

This time was no different.

Naruto was fully prepared to give his all to Sasuke. His heart, soul, and body would be surrendered to the one man that could handle them all and Naruto held no regrets.

How could he when Sasuke had given him his everything long before he'd reciprocated the action?

Naruto sighed softly, his hand resting over his plump belly. Very soon, his world and Sasuke's would fully collide and they would be bound until they breathed their last breath. It was a frightening and exhilarating thought that made his pulse race with anticipation.

He couldn't wait.

"You ready brat?"

Azure irises met honey-brown. "Are _you_ ready?"

A soft smile touched Tsunade's face. "I was never prepared for this. Giving you away that is. But you, more than anyone else, deserve this day… this life. I'm proud of you and I'm sure your parents and that old man are as well."

"Yea…" His parents… they probably were really happy for him. Jiraiya too… Those thoughts brought Naruto a certain amount of peace.

Music started to waft into the room and Tsunade clutched Naruto's hand. "It's time."

Naruto nodded. He was ready to take the title of Naruto Uchiha and he knew this with every ounce of his soul.

His heart swooned at the absolution laced through that lone thought.

* * *

The wedding was a beautiful event if Sakura could say so herself. Of course, she'd planned the bulk of it. From the flowers to the color scheme and dishes being served. The initial wedding was a close gathering of friends and family that supported the two wholeheartedly. Naruto and Sasuke looked amazing in their dark yukatas with the Uchiha Clan symbol stitched gorgeously to their backs. Tsunade had wed them and the two had exchanged the most beautiful vows. Sakura hadn't known that Sasuke was capable of producing poetry but he'd showed her and everyone else. She'd cried.

The reception was a party that was all encompassing and all inclusive. Family, friends, comrades, villagers, children… there was enough food and room for everyone to dance and get drunk. Like a festival more so than the celebration of Naruto and Sasuke's union. She was actually surprised by the turn out.

She could remember a time when few people plastered a smile on their faces at the mentions of Naruto's name and now they couldn't gravitate any closer to him than Sasuke would allow. It was incredible.

More incredible than that was the married pair.

She knew that Sasuke was capable of smiling –had seen such an expression once or twice. On this day, his face was split so wide that she was sure those muscles hurt. She'd never seen Sasuke drunk but she would bet her left lung that that was what was going on. It had to be. He was dancing and laughing and –dear holy deity- he was talking so jovially with the villagers. Definitely drunk. A happy drunk.

Naruto, on the other hand… he was positively glowing and it wasn't because he was expecting.

Sakura would like to think that she knew him second best –right next to Sasuke. She knew that he, more than anyone else, deserved to be loved. Deserved to have a family. And he was getting everything that he'd ever hoped for. Perhaps more. She was sure that everyone had noticed it –how happy Naruto was. His joy was apparent and contagious –so much so, that people couldn't help but to approach and surround him.

She found _herself_ walking across the room, hand outstretched and smile on her face as she said, "May I have this dance?"

"For you, anything." Naruto's smile was wide as he led her to the dance floor. "Sorry my stomach's in the way."

"It's not in the way. You're not even that big."

He laughed a hearty laugh and pulled her close. "Now you're just being a smart-ass."

"Says the biggest smart-ass of us all."

"Touché!" Music washed over them as they danced slowly, Naruto clutching Sakura to his chest like she was his world.

She felt like his world.

"Can you feel it?"

Sakura was swept away by the amusement swimming in dilated cobalt irises. But she gasped and broke their gaze when his abdomen moved against hers –like a light tap. "Was that the baby?"

Naruto nodded.

Sakura squealed and pushed closer. When she felt it again, she laughed. "Oh my god… that's friggin' amazing." The baby was moving. The baby was moving! And she'd felt it. Incredible.

"I thought so too the first couple times… and then I got kicked in the bladder, which he just did… Sorry Sakura, I've gotta go to the bathroom."

"Want me to walk with you."

He shook his head and glanced just above hers. "Nah, I think that bastard wants to dance with you anyway."

She glanced over her shoulder and caught sight of Sasuke heading in their direction. An uncharacteristic wolfish grin tugged at his mouth as dark eyes focused on them. Or Naruto. Sakura wasn't sure. The two exchanged a few words before Sasuke was standing in front of her, gaze fond. It caught Sakura off guard.

"Shall we?"

She smiled and took his hands. "We shall."

"Thank you, for this, and everything else."

Sakura focused on his dark gaze and her smile stretched further. "Anything for you two." Her words were impossibly sincere. She would do anything for them.

Anything…

"I'm not as expressive as he is, but I value you just the same."

Though Sakura wanted to, she didn't doubt Sasuke's words. He was, if nothing else honest. Had always been rather blunt and honest about his emotions and intentions. In her own way, she loved him. It held no likeness to the childish admiration she'd once held for him. It was a pure and earnest love –like a sister for a brother. The bitter sting of a first love was still there on occasion. It was a scar that reminded her of her past. But things were as they were supposed to be.

Sasuke and Naruto… they were as they were supposed to be.

She was simply happy that she was firmly woven into their tapestry as she was.

With all of that considered, she smiled, "I know." Her painted lips stretched as she was spun around before being pulled into his strong arms.

Sasuke's mouth was quirked at the corners, his dark eyes studying her with a fond adoration that bewildered Sakura. She had never thought she'd bear witness to such an expression and, were she half a decade younger, she would be crawling out of her skin.

"I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

A tender gaze studied Naruto's sleeping form –from the subtle movement of every inhaled and exhaled breath to the round curve of his stomach. Even the golden band around his left ring finger, illuminated beneath the moon's light, was tantalizing. Thoughts (one right after another) relentlessly bombarded Sasuke's mind as he simply watched the love his life sleep.

It was surreal. Being married was mind boggling.

He'd given Naruto his last name and it was still mind numbing to slosh it around in his mouth. _Naruto_ Uchiha… Naruto _Uchiha_ … No matter how many times Sasuke said it aloud or made a mental mantra of it, he still found that he was stuck in a state of awe. That name, that brand, that title- it meant one thing to him: Naruto was and forever would be his and his alone.

They were bound for eternity and Sasuke would dare anyone to say otherwise.

But never would he have imagined that this would be the outcome of his choosing the path of life where Naruto walked beside him. In fact, Sasuke never imagined that he'd be so lucky or even deserving.

All of his life he'd prepared for many things –war, death, procreation… oddly, being happy wasn't something he'd anticipated for himself. Had never once factored the idea into the equation. How was he supposed to be happy when there was so much hatred in his heart? But then he returned to village and he found the one person in the world who elated him beyond comprehension.

Yes… Naruto made him happy. Made his life worth more than a looming expiration date.

The child growing in his spouses stomach would continue to bring him joy. Or so he hoped…

With a slight tip of his lips, he kissed the corner of Naruto's mouth and rested a hand over Naruto's stomach. They would be just fine.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Naruto turned away from the fridge, eyes wide as he held the door open. He'd been caught. "Me and the baby are hungry."

Sasuke frowned. "You… and the baby?"

Blond locks shook to and fro as Naruto nodded. He winced and held his swollen belly as a sharp pain wracked his body. "Ah… yeah. He's throwing a fit in there and I think it's because we haven't eaten anything in a while." Naruto cringed as a vicious pain tore through his abdomen. His grip dented the refrigerator door but it did nothing to lessen the aching of his body.

Every five minutes or so the baby was complaining and Naruto was positive that he just needed to feed them and then everything would be okay.

Pale lips thinned considerably as Sasuke easily moved across the kitchen to his wife's side. "You moron… you're having contractions."

"Ughn… yea, well… Hurts like a bitch. And they're a month and a half too soon." Which now worried Naruto considering he hadn't been the wiser until Sasuke showed up.

"I know, I know… come on. I'm bringing you to see Tsunade-sama."

Naruto groaned as he held onto Sasuke's arm and allowed himself to be lifted bridal style. "But it's four in the morning…" And he was scared. What if… what if the worse was happening? Naruto couldn't even fathom the idea of… He bit down on the tender flesh of his bottom lip as his body convulsed. God did he hurt.

"I doubt she'll care about that. Hold on." Sasuke would be damned if he allowed something to happen to either Naruto or his unborn child. As quick as his legs would carry him, Sasuke raced towards the Hokage tower with his wife in his arms.

Unbeknownst to him, Naruto was having a mild panic attack. His mind was furiously racing with explanations as to why he'd be having contractions so soon. He still had one and a half months to go. He still had time! So why? Why? He didn't want anything to go wrong and he'd taken precautions. He ate all of the right foods, took all of the right supplements, and had plenty of rest (just as Tsunade had ordered). So where had he gone wrong? He couldn't pinpoint-

"Stop it." Dark eyes studied a gorgeous tan face that was drawn into a grimace. Sasuke could practically hear all of the thoughts pulsing through Naruto's mind. "You'll be fine. The baby will be fine."

"Okay." Naruto nodded because Sasuke knew him best and Sasuke's words… they just had to be true.

Sasuke brushed a quick kiss along Naruto's brow before he made his way down the long corridor to the Hokage's office. "Shika, we need to see Tsunade-sama."

Brown eyes quickly darted to Naruto and Shikamaru didn't have to think beyond the pained expression on his friend's face before he removed the seal that protected the Hokage's office. As the two disappeared behind the thick cherry wood doors, Shikamaru wished them luck.

* * *

Everything happened in a flurry of motion. Between Tsunade being briskly awoken by Shizune and Naruto being taken into the medical room, Sasuke was in a daze. Naruto was in labor… a month and a half early. But Tsunade had said that everything was fine so it would be fine. Sasuke wouldn't doubt that. What bothered him was that he knew Naruto and if it came down to his mate's life or their child's, Sasuke knew without a single doubt in his mind that Naruto would choose to save their child. Which was the complete opposite of what Sasuke would choose were he given the choice.

He would always, above every other being in this world or the next, choose Naruto.

Naruto was his everything and gave his life meaning. Nothing could begin to compare to his spouse, his heart. It was as simple as that.

So he would put all of his faith in Tsunade and her abilities to bring forth a healthy child all whilst maintaining Naruto's life. And after nine hours of sitting in a waiting room with only his thoughts for company, Sasuke found that he was rather surprised at the tenacity of such thoughts.

"Sasuke, you can come in now." Tsunade smiled as she watched Sasuke shake from his stupor and briskly waltz past her. She supposed it was to be expected of a new father.

In fact, she remembered Fugaku behaving the exact same way when she delivered Itachi. Such a thought… it warmed her heart in a way she hadn't thought possible. For that, she would give them some alone time.

When Sasuke emerged from the entryway, the door closing behind him, the first thing he saw was Naruto's smiling face.

The second was their gorgeous child.

"Look 'suke… we have a baby." Naruto yawned tiredly, his smile ever persistent, as he held the small bundle to his chest.

Sasuke's lips twitched into a smile as he moved to the bedside, his fingers brushing through sweat damp locks of golden hair. His gaze held an overwhelming adoration as it shifted between his mate and their child. The baby was a gorgeous mix of them both: bright blue eyes, black (almost indigo) tresses, and flushed ivory skin. So beautiful… Never had he- and now he had- Sasuke had the world.

And it was thanks to the beautiful man nearly asleep by his side.

Naruto bit back a yawn as he lifted the tiny child and handed him to his father. "Give our child a proper name." He wanted to hear what that name would be but, now that Sasuke securely held their child in his arms, Naruto couldn't keep his eyes open.

Giving birth was painful and it completely drained him. Naruto had a newfound respect for the female species.

Dark eyes met vivid azure as Sasuke studied the little face that seemed to be mimicking his actions. A small hand gripped the tip of his finger and his heart swooned as he watched the tiny child slip into a state of unconsciousness. His son… he was holding onto _his_ son.

And he needed to give the boy a proper name. "Asahi. Asahi Uchiha."

"Hmm… I love it…" Naruto's words were barely audible but Sasuke heard them.

Sasuke carefully leaned forward, his lips caressing Naruto's temple. "I love you."

To say that he loved Naruto… it was a severe understatement of how he truly felt but it would suffice until he could show Naruto otherwise.

* * *

"You'll both be happy to know that Asahi is healthy. He's fully developed, which leads me to believe that seven and a half months is all it takes for you to create a healthy child but I won't be positive until the next time… if there is a next time." Tsunade smiled as she gently rocked the baby in her arms.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances.

Another baby…

Naruto couldn't begin to imagine having another child any time soon. His body felt foreign to him, he hurt in odd places, he was physically and mentally exhausted, but he'd never been happier. He'd given life to a child that was a product of himself and the man that he loved with every fiber of himself. Honestly, there was no feeling that could truly express his elation when it concerned his current domestic life.

To have another baby…

There were places where Naruto had imagined his life leading him. Being with Sasuke was never a doubt in his mind. Whether they were friends, rivals, enemies, or something in between- he knew that their lives would forever be intertwined. Being married to the sole legacy of the Uchiha bloodline was something that Naruto knew would happen the instant their lips met for the second time. To be the Hokage was next on his list but then something amazing happened before he could achieve that… Kurama had left him with many gifts- the ability to create life was by far the best one yet.

Having another baby…

"Yea… next time." Hopefully, if Naruto were lucky, it wouldn't be any time soon. But he doubted it considering Sasuke's zeal at the knowledge that he _could_ recreate his clan.

Tsunade hid her frown at the thought of Naruto creating another child because no parent substitute needed such an image. She redirected her honey hued gaze to the infant sleeping soundly in her arms and all other thoughts quickly vanished as she was drawn in by chubby pink cheeks and an adorable button nose. If this was going to be the end result of Naruto's copulating with Sasuke then perhaps it wasn't so bad.

But she would have to be sure.

"I want you to bring Asahi in for bi-weekly check-ups, just until we're positive that's he's alright. Naruto, you have maternity leave and Sasuke, you have one month." Tsunade stood and handed the bundle to Sasuke before moving over to Naruto's bedside. "Lift your shirt for me."

Naruto did as he was told and stared in wonder at his nearly flawless stomach. "It's okay… right?"

Tsunade brushed her fingertips along where she'd made the initial incision to remove the baby. "Yes… you still heal at a remarkable rate. As I see it now, you could leave today if you wanted to but I want you and Asahi to stay here for a few more days. I'm sure it'll be easier to have your visitors here as well." Because there was a horde of people waiting outside of the hospital room and she didn't feel like telling them to shove off. Admittedly, it would've been an easy task but she was far too happy to deny others such a right.

"Visitors?" Naruto glanced at the door for the first time since Tsunade walked in and he cringed a bit as he became entirely aware of all the chakra signatures outside of his room.

"They've been filtering in and out for quite a while now but you were asleep until recently. Before I go, do either of you have any questions? Maybe about feeding or bathing… anything?"

Blue eyes shifted from the woman at the side of the bed to the child soundlessly sleeping in Sasuke's arms. "You've been preparing me for this since I became your office bitch so I think we'll be fine. If we're not, I'll blame you." Naruto flashed a cheeky grin and just barely avoided the fist meant to connect with his skull.

"I'll keep that in mind. Enjoy being fed to the wolves." With that said Tsunade exited the room leaving the door open.

In no more than three seconds, it was filled to the brim with cooing women and anxious men.

* * *

The absolute first person to touch Asahi outside of his parents or the doctor was Sakura.

It was their first meeting, one she'd planned and pictured in her head a million times over… and it hadn't gone well.

The instant Asahi was in her arms was the very moment he chose to wail until he was red in the face and safely returned to his mother's arms. As soon as Naruto got a hold of him, he ceased to cry, which Naruto chalked up to his being hungry. After baby Asahi was fed and burped, Sakura took another go at it. The results were the same… until Sai promptly plucked the infant from Sakura's arms.

Sai had the same calming effect as Naruto- to both Sasuke and Sakura's displeasure.

What truly mortified Sakura was the fact that the child reacted well to everyone… sans herself.

The most interesting discovery of the afternoon (aside from Asahi's dislike of Sakura) was the fact that the small child couldn't stand to be more than five feet from his mother. They'd learned this when Naruto left the room to use the bathroom and all hell broke loose. Even Sasuke had failed when he'd attempted to calm his son. Asahi had bawled until Naruto returned and even then he continued to cry until he was securely placed within the confines of his mother's arms.

It was confirmed from the start that Asahi was going to be a mommy's boy.

Naruto didn't mind.

The day was busy what with people coming and going to congratulate them and see the baby. Kakashi and Iruka had a field day as they spoke of all the ways in which they intended to spoil their nephew and encourage him to give Naruto and Sasuke as much hell as they had given to everyone else in their youth. Ino swore that her daughter would have dibs on being Asahi's bride and then she announced that she would be next to add to the new generation, which surprised everyone… including Shikamaru who was oddly ecstatic about the prospects of being a father. Or maybe it was the idea of attempting to make a baby that really had him grinning from ear to ear.

There were still a few people who, due to missions and such, hadn't gotten the chance to say hello and welcome Asahi Uchiha into the world but there was time.

Naruto was just glad that visiting hours were over because he was worn out and wanted nothing more than to curl up against Sasuke's chest as their child slept in between them.

Which was exactly how the day ended.

At some point in the middle of the night, Naruto awoke to Sasuke sitting near the bed feeding their son. He was silent as he watched Sasuke, bottle poised in his strong hand as Asahi dutifully ate. He listened as his husband spoke in a soft, hushed tone, and Naruto very nearly cried when he realized that Sasuke was telling their son of his life as a child. The fond yet bitter smile that pulled at pale lips as Sasuke spoke was heartbreaking in it of itself.

Naruto eased from the bed and moved to stand behind Sasuke. So quiet… his husband didn't bat an eye. "Sasuke…" Naruto's words caressed Sasuke's ear before his thin arms wrapped around sturdy shoulders. "I love you." Feather soft kisses were brushed along an ivory neck.

"Hmm…" Sasuke turned his head to catch Naruto's plump lips. "I love you too."

Asahi shifted, his tiny head turning away from the bottle. He was finished and he'd also managed to fall asleep in the process. Naruto mentally cooed as he stared down at his son, his chin resting comfortably on Sasuke's shoulder. The idea that he'd created life was still a surreal one but Asahi would forever be a reminder that yes, he and Sasuke had indeed created a living being. At that very thought, Naruto's heart rate increased tenfold.

It was life inspiring to know the joys of being a mother.

Asahi gave him a reason to strive always for life. In fact, things that seemed meaningless in the past all held worth and that could only be attributed to the darling child resting peacefully in Sasuke's arms. To have an eternal purpose… it was an exhilarating feeling.

Naruto moved from behind Sasuke and eased their son into his own arms. He took a seat in his husband's lap, his gaze watery as he stared at _his_ child. _Their_ child… "We made him, Sasuke."

Strong arms encircled a pudgy waist before Sasuke leaned forward to kiss Naruto's bare shoulder. "We did."

"Our parents… do you think they're proud of us?" It was something that Naruto had thought about ever since he'd discovered that he was with child.

As for Sasuke… "I'm sure they are." Though he couldn't be certain that this was the idea path they would have chosen for him, Sasuke was positive that it was the one he would've chosen for himself.

Naruto hummed thoughtfully, his gaze focused on his son. "Did I ever tell you about the time I met my parents?"

Sasuke paused in marking the expanse of Naruto's back. "You didn't."

Naruto smiled. "When Pein attacked the village… when it seemed like I might lose and I really needed Kurama's help, I met my dad." His smile shifted into a full fledge grin with the next thought. "And the first thing I did was punch him in the face!"

Those words took a few seconds to register with Sasuke, but, when they did, he simply gaped. "You… you punched Yondaime Hokage-sama in the face?"

"Yeah. He's my dad and I was pissed because he just left me without telling me anything or leaving me any clues so yeah… I was pissed off. But then, I was so happy. I can't tell you with words alone the exact feeling but… yeah. I was really happy. Who knew right… my idol turned out to be my very own father. The irony was incredible." Naruto smiled as an image of his father flashed in his mind. He would never forget that particular day for far too many reasons.

"I'd always assumed that Tsunade-sama was the one who told you about your parents."

Naruto shook his head. "No. I met them myself –my dad and mom that is. Mom… she showed up when the gap between Kurama and I was just starting to close. I got to sit with her the longest and it'd felt like hours had passed by while we were talking but it was only minutes. She told me so many things about my life, her life, my dad, their relationship… I feel like- well… Ever since then, it's felt like I grew up with the both of them by my side. It's like, they were always here and I'm the me that I am because of their influence. To some extent, I guess that's true."

Sasuke hummed thoughtfully. "I know the feeling."

He didn't have a father that cared much about his existence but he had a mother who loved him with all of her heart and Itachi… before everything changed, Itachi was the only man he'd ever strived to be like. He supposed that, in his father's own way, he contributed to his growth. Sasuke knew that he wanted to gain the man's approval, even if it was just a tiny bit. In that, all of them had always been by his side to guide him in their own ways.

Naruto leaned against Sasuke's strong chest, his head resting on his love's shoulder. "I just… I'm so glad that I got to meet them, even if it was only once." His only regret was that such a privilege was short lived. "They probably would've liked you."

Sasuke snorted. "Yes, I'm sure your parents would've been delighted."

"I'm serious. They would've liked you because you make me happy and isn't that ultimately all that parents want for their children: their happiness?"

Was that what all parents wanted? Sasuke wasn't so sure. He thought of his own parents and could honestly say that his mother was the only one who wanted him to lead a blissful life. In fact, he was sure that his father could have cared less for his happiness or for him at all. With that thought in mind, Sasuke decided that he would in no way be like his father. He would let his children know that they were valued, that they were loved. He would never favor one over the other.

Sasuke would treat them as he'd wanted his father to treat him.

"I'm sure it is."

Naruto smothered a yawn and stood. "And we'll make sure that our children are happy." He pressed his face to Asahi's and his heart melted when a tiny hand held his cheek.

Yes… his children would be so happy.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line** **. Thanks for reading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Sasuke and Naruto were a little out of character, bowever, it was all for good reason. They got married and Naruto had their first little brat: Asahi! Ah, there are a couple things to note here.
> 
> First: Asahi came into the world via C-section. Just in case people weren't clear about that, that's how it happened.
> 
> Second: I'm a fan of Sakura when she's not all Sasuke crazy. She's an okay character and I think her dynamics with both Sasuke and Naruto is interesting. I also think her insight during the wedding was much needed.
> 
> Third and Last: I'll probably post one of the other stories that goes along with this series. It's titled 'When We Were Young'. It'll explain where Kyuubi went off to, when Sasuke came back... etc... So yeah. Look out for that if you're interested.
> 
> Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading!


	6. The Ups and Downs of Being New Parents

Within the first month, it was made very clear that Asahi was going to be a "mother's boy".

There was a difference between crying and screaming. Asahi was a screamer. His face would scrunch up and turn a deep shade of red, his mouth would open wide, and he'd wail at the top of his tiny lungs. And Naruto was the only off switch once Asahi got started. But he wasn't home at the moment and Sasuke didn't know what to do. They were sure that the baby would sleep until Naruto came home from grocery shopping but they were wrong.

Sasuke was at an absolute loss as to what he should do.

He'd tried feeding, burping, changing, bathing, and playing with his son but none of it worked for long. He'd even tried creating a kage bunshin that he'd hinged as Naruto in hopes of fooling the boy but it hadn't worked. Not even for a second.

When Asahi wanted his mother, there was nothing that anyone (sans his mother) could do.

Sasuke held his son up, dark eyes meeting teary blue. "Come on… if you behave for daddy…" he paused and a frown settled on his face. "I don't even know what the fuck I'm saying." Because there wasn't anything that he could offer in order to appease his son. Sasuke sighed and laid down on his bed with a wailing Asahi held gently to his chest.

It was no use even trying anymore. Once his son- his stubborn Uzumaki/Uchiha son committed to screaming, there was only one way to stop him. So Sasuke would just have to wait until-

"What are you doing to my baby?" Naruto briskly waltzed over to where Sasuke laid and scooped his child into his arms. Almost instantly, Asahi settled down in favor of post-cry hiccupping against his mother's shoulders. "It's okay. Mommy's here now." He took his time rocking Asahi to and fro before he climbed into bed and placed his son beside him. "Go put the food away for me?"

Sasuke grunted as he stood. "Sure."

Cobalt irises were warm as they stared after Sasuke's retreating back. Naruto knew that Sasuke tended to sulk because he wanted the attention that their son gave to no one but his mother. It would come. All baby boys held a strong attachment to their mother's in the beginning but once they were old enough to know the meaning of having an idol, their father's became the center of their world.

In Naruto's opinion, Sasuke was the lucky one. He'd get to be Asahi's everything for a much longer period of time.

So, for now, Naruto would relish in the fact that Asahi was so attached to him.

He would milk it for all that it was worth.

* * *

Nearing the end of month two, Naruto figured it was time to start tapping Sasuke into the ring in which Asahi always decimated the both them.

"It's your turn Sasuke." Naruto groaned as he rolled onto his side. It was three in the morning and he'd only slept for two hours… Sasuke could handle Asahi just this once.

Sasuke groaned pitifully as he eased himself from the bed. He was dead tired but Asahi's crying was a definite wake up. He crossed the hall into Asahi's nursery and yawned as he paused beside the crib. Dark eyes stared at the bawling infant for a moment before Sasuke bent down and scooped him into his arms. "You're so fussy at night…" He yawned and crossed the hall.

The instant they were safely in the master bedroom Asahi began to settle down. Sasuke laid him down in the middle of the bed and he smiled when Naruto unconsciously wrapped an arm around the bundle.

He had a family. A real family that consisted of a wife and a child. Even in his murky sleep deprived mind, Sasuke could see how beautiful of an image that was.

That night, Sasuke fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

A baby grew a lot in three months. Naruto was surprised at how big his child had gotten. He was expressive and active and so very fragile. The first three months were mind imploding and Naruto couldn't believe that Asahi had been created inside of him.

By the end of month four, Asahi was babbling and smiling and sitting up by himself and it was all so exciting. But even more exciting than any of those things was watching as he grew not only attached to him but to Sasuke as well. His child's recognition of people, places, and things was astounding. Watching _his_ baby grow was a miracle that he wanted to covet. It made for a hectic life where peaceful moments or down-time was far few and in between. To see Sasuke embracing the epitome of what Naruto would consider peace (asleep on their couch, feet propped up and Asahi held snug to his chest as he too slept) was an image that would ingrain itself in Naruto's mind for years to come.

He had time to run to their room, grab the camera, and take his all time favorite picture.

Those baby albums were filling up quickly.

* * *

"I want to kidnap you!"

It was common when women directed their coos and squeals at Asahi. So much so, that Naruto found himself smiling by reflex whenever it happened. As he watched Sakura and Ino fawn over his napping child, there was a familiar tug to his lips.

"He's so perfect."

Naruto nodded, "But he's a handful."

Which he didn't entirely mind. Not really.

He loved waking up to his adorable five month old butter ball of a baby. Enjoyed spending hours upon hours playing, feeding, bathing, napping, and cuddling with Asahi. Being a mother was incredible in the most unexpected of ways. Even so, Naruto sorely missed being a fully active ninja. He yearned for duty –for the rush of battle and the thrum of satisfaction that came with a mission well done. Working for Tsunade was interesting –it gave him insight to the political aspect of being Hokage. The little side missions he took on –the ones that didn't last more than a day- those were refreshing. But neither of those things quite scratched the itch of a real mission. A mission that took him outside of fire country and into unexplored territory.

Yes, he knew how important the first year of a child's life was and he knew that that was when a child needed a mother the most. And yes, Naruto was enamored with spending time with his first and only child, however…

"A handful?" Ino glanced from Asahi to Naruto, "I can only imagine. I bet you and Sasuke barely get a moment alone."

Naruto internally cringed. There was also that problem –he and Sasuke. It was normal for married couples or couples in general to go through a slump. Well… he and Sasuke were going through theirs. Had been going through a "slump" for the last couple of months. It wasn't that they barely had a moment alone more so than Naruto avoided being alone with Sasuke as much as he could and Asahi made for the best sort of deflection. He had his reasons. Reasons that he was sure Sasuke wouldn't understand.

How was he supposed to explain that he didn't feel like himself? That he felt a bit caged in or as if he were bursting at the seams. He didn't blame their child (Asahi was one of the few rays of light in his world) or Sasuke (per se). It was just the way things were.

But Sasuke constantly picking fights wasn't helping anything. Not even a little bit.

Green eyes studied Naruto's face in contemplation, "Naruto?" Sakura would like to think that she knew Naruto better than most and the look currently shading his face was strained. "Everything's been okay, right?"

Naruto shook his head slightly to clear away his current train of thought. He was supposed to be enjoying their visit and yet, his mind was wrapped up in his darker thoughts. There was a time and a place… "Yeah, everything's fine." He hoped his expression was more convincing than he actually sounded.

When the conversation was steered towards Asahi's future, he was grateful.

* * *

There were thoughts weighing down his mind. That made him feel heavy and listless. Thoughts that he didn't want to pluck from his head because then they would become all too real and Sasuke wasn't quite prepared for that. Wasn't prepared to believe that Naruto –his lover, spouse, mate, life, and world- did not want to be touched by him.

Things hadn't started out that way but that's where they were now.

No sex was understandable. At first. They'd just had a baby and Naruto was readjusting to his body –becoming comfortable and confident in his own skin as it snapped into shape. Sasuke knew how most pregnant women were after a child. He'd heard enough shit talk and gossip in the lockers to have a keen idea of what was and wasn't acceptable the first few months after a baby entered the picture. Hearing those humored tales and living through the nightmarish reality of them were vastly different experiences.

Things had started off simple enough with Naruto making excuses. He was too tired. Asahi needed to sleep in their bed. He had a lot to do. Asahi needed him. He had an important meeting. He had a brief mission. He wasn't in the mood (which made no sense because Naruto was a man). The timing wasn't right. Asahi, Asahi, Asahi… All of those things were fine and Sasuke understood. He didn't like the idea of blue balls but he was a patient man.

But as the months passed them by, the lack of sex turned into no kissing. From no kissing to no hugging. From no hugging to no touching… all of which made for explosive arguments that drove him out of the house to cool down more often than he deemed necessary. Sasuke was thrown for a loop by the sudden regression of things. He didn't know what he'd done to warrant the cold shoulder or the bullshit arguments and he didn't know how to fix it.

Sasuke was a private person by nature but, at this point, he was willing to take help and advice from whoever was willing to dish some out. At the moment, that person was Karin. Karin who was seated too close to him as he slumped against the bar nursing the same cup of sake that he'd had in his hand for the last two hours.

"I won't bite. Just because I like you it doesn't mean that I'm shameless. Plus, that idiot of yours is a relative of sorts –my relative. I have my own pride."

Sasuke had very nearly forgotten that they were both Uzumakis. In its own way, it made plenty of sense.

"Anyway, what's wrong? Married life not all that it seemed cracked up to be?"

Sasuke knocked back the rest of his sake, allowed the burn to coat his throat and clear his mind. "That's not it. He won't… The baby is making things more complicated than necessary."

It didn't show on Karin's face but she was shocked by his willingness to indulge her with a bit of conversation. She would take what she could get. "Well, most women in his position don't like their bodies. They don't feel sexy anymore…"

"Naruto isn't a woman."

"But he's still someone who gave birth and, considering that he's the only man to ever bare a child in this village, or any other for that matter, I imagine he'd be self-conscious. And not just about his body either."

A self-conscious Naruto… Sasuke couldn't wrap his mind around that particular theory. Naruto was many things –brash, boisterous, outgoing, a hazard, a moron, strong… hell, he was one of the most confident people that Sasuke had ever met. Even when he was wrong, he was right. That's just how confident he was. Even so, Karin's point held some validity. Naruto was the first pregnant man that Sasuke had ever heard about and he couldn't imagine being in that position. Though Naruto was an optimist (so painfully optimistic), he was human and capable of thinking negatively about himself.

It was a possibility that Sasuke hadn't considered. In fact, he hadn't exactly considered Naruto's feelings at all. Just his own. Perhaps it was his insensitivity that was the driving force behind their current rift… But Naruto could have told him how he felt, what he was thinking, what was plaguing his mind.

They were married –had made a promise to live, breath, and die together. The fault didn't simply lie with him alone.

"You should go home. You're scaring my customers away." Karin managed a smile as he glanced around and noted that it was relatively empty. "Go on, he's probably waiting for you." Yes, she was bitter about the fact that she'd lost Sasuke to a man but she had her own life. And she was still a woman with integrity.

Plus, Suigetsu treated her far better than Sasuke ever had so she couldn't complain.

Sasuke nodded and managed a half smile. She'd been helpful. "Thanks." It was high time he and Naruto hashed out their issues.

* * *

"Why do you smell like _her_ Sasuke?" He could _smell_ her. From the entryway to the kitchen and despite the thick scent of the unrelenting storm brewing outside, the stench of another woman was pungent as it wafted in the air and nipped at Naruto's sensitive nose.

 _Karin_ … Naruto knew her stench just as well as he knew his own and no weather barrier was capable of masking it.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, dark eyes brewing with unbidden emotion as he leaned in the doorway. "Are we really going to have this argument again?"

It was only one of many arguments that they tended to have throughout the week.

Their home had turned into a battlefield and they were supposed to be experiencing the honeymoon phase of their relationship –their marriage. But it wasn't that simple.

Asahi was six months old and needed a lot of attention, attention that Naruto eagerly gave to their son without question or care. Asahi had become Naruto's world and, as such, Sasuke's place in his heart had shifted to a close first, easy second at best.

Therein was where their problems laid.

All throughout Naruto's pregnancy and the first month or so thereafter, they were on cloud nine. They were newlyweds with a new home, a baby, and a new start. Life was good. Until Sasuke began to notice that more and more of Naruto's life was being devoted to their child and less of it was being given to him.

He had a problem with that.

Sasuke wasn't used to not being Naruto's top priority and no one had prepared him for what that would mean. He loved his son with all of his heart but he and his spouse never had a moment alone.

Not one.

And Sasuke could only blame Naruto who coveted their child as though the poor infant were his life line.

That's when the arguments started.

Sasuke just wanted some time and Naruto just wanted Sasuke to understand that they would have their time… after Asahi was a little bit older. After he began to feel like himself again.

"Tell me why you smell like _her_."

In reality, Naruto didn't want to be touched.

He loved Sasuke more than words could possibly describe but there were things that he just wasn't ready for. Sex was one of those things. They could kiss and cuddle and whisper sweet nothings all day long but if things got too serious, Asahi was an easy out for him. Naruto wasn't happy with his body –he didn't feel like the man that Sasuke had fallen in love with. Worst of all, he didn't feel like the man that he'd loved and packed with confidence. That aside, he wasn't ready for another child so soon. The thought mildly scared him and he knew that more than anything Sasuke would love to have another child as soon as humanly possible.

No sex for four months was a small price to pay for not having another child or having to voice his concerns about that particular subject.

Until he'd started to assume the worst.

Pale lips thinned. "She works at the bar but nothing happened, just like nothing ever happens here." The smile that tilted those lips held no mirth.

"Fuck you." Naruto snarled as he stood to his full height.

"When Naruto? When the hell do you plan on letting me touch you, let alone fuck you?" Because Sasuke was sick of being turned down every time he so much as cast a longing glance in his spouse's direction.

What was he doing wrong? What had he done to warrant being shunned from any and all intimacy? No matter what he did, no matter what he said, he was easily turned down and pushed away. Every day the gap between he and Naruto grew marginally bigger and it was driving Sasuke mad. Naruto wouldn't talk to him and used their son as a shield to avoid the topic all together.

And all they did as of late was argue.

Sasuke was tired of arguing.

"I love you, Naruto. I love you and I would die for you in a heartbeat. We both know this." With every breath he took, he belonged to Naruto and Sasuke knew it was the same on his spouse's end. "But you're killing me here. I don't… I need to know what you're thinking or it's going to drive me crazy." Sasuke moved forward into Naruto's space, crowding him until Naruto's back was pressed against the wall and they were face to face. "Tell me something," were the words whispered between them, soft and lofty.

"Sasuke, I-"

"Please. Please Naruto." He could see the urge to flee swirling in cobalt depths but Sasuke didn't plan on letting him escape, not this time. He cupped whiskered cheeks and tried again with a desperate, "please," before lips connected with the corner of a pliant mouth.

"I hate my body."

"Your body is gorgeous. And I think you're beautiful," was Sasuke's earnest reply as he trailed kiss after kiss along Naruto's jaw.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled, head lulled to the side as he twisted his hands in the fabric of Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke licked at the salted tan flesh beneath Naruto's ear before he paused, lips pressed to the spot. "I know." And he continued to bite and mark the beautiful expanse of cream colored skin, from ear to collar.

"The thought of having another child scares the shit out of me." He'd said it. Naruto had voiced the root of all of the turmoil brewing deep within and, between the warmth of Sasuke's mouth ghosting along his shoulder and the weight of those words… he felt lightheaded. Overwhelmed.

"We'll be fine. We don't have to rush anything." Admittedly, Sasuke had known. Deep, deep, down, he knew that the whole labor thing scared the hell out of Naruto but he thought it was a phase. Or maybe he so selfishly wanted another child that he overlooked what that optimism was doing to Naruto. Either way, he was also at fault for their current situation. "We can take our time and I won't love you any less for it."

A shudder rippled down Naruto's spine and parted his lips as Sasuke's tongue traced from shoulder to neck but he still managed to say, "Love you… Love you so much. 'm sorry, Sasuke."

"I'm sorry," was Sasuke's rebuttal. He'd been purposefully blind and Naruto had been cold but it was nothing that they couldn't fix. Nothing that he wouldn't fix. "Can I touch you?"

Lavender irises gazed into midnight. "Aren't you doing that now?" There was an erotic humor twisted into those words that had been lost for months.

It made Sasuke's heart jump but he covered it with a seductive smirk and stood to his full height. "Not in the way that I want to." He enunciated his point by pressing his body flank against Naruto and wringing a groan from pink lips.

"Yeah…" Naruto swallowed and allowed his hands to travel down Sasuke's sides. It'd been so long since he'd touched his husband –so long since the thought had ignited his blood and made him feel _needy_. "Yeah." He wanted Sasuke to devour him then and there.

Sasuke wanted to rush –he wanted to strip them both down to nothing. Wanted to heft Naruto onto the counter and plunge into him in a mindless flurry of need. But he would take his time. He would savor the moment and remind Naruto of why it was his body was gorgeous. Was stamped and branded as Sasuke Uchiha's property. With that in mind, he eased Naruto's shirt off and nipped at the thudding pulse on that tan neck. He gave into the desire to taste and tease a pink nipple. It was one of Naruto's most sensitive spots and he was gifted with a delighted shudder for his efforts.

"Sasuke…" was Naruto's whiny plea but he didn't care. Couldn't remember the last time his skin had flared and flushed beneath Sasuke's mouth. And he was beginning to forget why he'd let himself forget.

Sasuke smirked as he lowered to his knees, his face pressed to the seal on that flat stomach. He tugged at the flesh just below Naruto's naval before he soothed the wound with an eager tongue. Naruto's pleas were like music to his ears and only served to goad him on. He fully intended to spend the night reminding Naruto of his beauty and worth.

Nice and slow.

* * *

"Did you know that we were destined to be together."

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's shoulder, fingers kneading and clutching at damp flesh as Sasuke pressed into him. So deep… He couldn't think. Could barely manage a "No" as he was painstakingly plunged into. Even so, his thighs clenched and tugged Sasuke impossibly closer as the dining room table creaked with each well aimed thrust.

"My blood… your blood… we've antagonized each other for decades." The words were soft as they caressed tanned flesh and struck fragile nerves. Sasuke smirked as he ceased movement, his hungered gaze meeting dilated lavender. "You and I… we're the first to join our bad blood."

God… Naruto couldn't take it. Couldn't handle the sweet words falling from that ravishing mouth. Couldn't quell the gut wrenching lust that thrummed through his blood and wrapped around his soul. He couldn't get enough of Sasuke and he _wanted_. Ached with the need that had washed over him and torched his flesh. Didn't understand how Sasuke had found so many words to speak.

Sasuke knew as much. Enjoyed slowly torturing his gorgeous spouse until neither of them could stand it. He teasingly drew back, the tip of his erection pressed firmly to a twitching entrance. "And I don't intend to let you go." With a quick snap of hips, they were connected again.

Naruto's mouth fell open in a silent cry as wide violet irises stared at the ceiling. "Sasuke," was the only plea that he could manage and it was answered with another sharp thrust. Accurate and bliss inducing.

"I want to devour you."

Naruto wanted to be devoured. Consumed and bound until their bones turned to ash. "Have me…"

* * *

  
**TBC…**

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line** **. Thanks for reading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a wee bit of drama but everything was resolved in the end. I'm not sure if I managed to depict the woes of new parents well but I hope it got through. On the other hand, I omitted some of the cheesy "baby's first..." moments because I thought those might be a bore but Asa is only six months and he can't really do much aside from hold his own bottle and sit upright with assistance. So yea... his first steps will be fun! So will his first words. 
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. The Search For Him

Because he'd never imagined having his own kids (as in, giving birth), he'd never thought about what his _own_ brat would call him. He'd envisioned being called uncle at some point… mister had a nice ring to it. Made him think of being a wise older gentlemen with battle stories and the like. As far as being a parent… if he had adopted, "dad" would have been a decent moniker but he could have settled for just being called Naruto. After all, he would've been an asshole if he'd forced a kid to call him "dad" when that kid still (most likely) had fresh memories of their own parents. Being that he hadn't adopted and his brat (a child half him and half Sasuke) was sitting in the middle of the living room babbling a string of "dadadadadadada", Naruto had to wonder if that was meant for him or for Sasuke.

It would make sense if it were for him. Asahi had spent nearly every day of his seven (nearly eight) months on the planet with him, not Sasuke. On the other hand, Naruto could admit (to himself) that he was knee deep into the mother roll. He did all of those cliché mother things with their kid. He'd scaled back on missions and working in the office to ensure that their child was well cared for. And though children couldn't process such in-depth thought as to who a mom or a dad were, it didn't change the fact that Naruto wasn't sure which one he was either. He didn't want to confuse his baby…

"Sasuke!" Naruto waited for Sasuke to reach the doorway before he asked, "What are our kids going to call me?"

A dark brow rose as onyx eyes shifted between child and spouse. It didn't take much thought before Sasuke said exactly what Naruto knew he would say, "Mom."

"I'm not a woman."

"But you are, by definition, a mother."

Naruto frowned.

Sasuke smirked.

"Dadadadada!" Bright blue eyes sought out Sasuke's voice as Asahi turned and crawled over to Sasuke.

Sasuke hefted his son into his arms and glanced at a pouting Naruto. "I guess that means he said my name first."

"He's just babbling! It doesn't mean anything!" Because Naruto would be damned if Asahi recognized Sasuke as "dada" before he was, at the very least, recognized as "mama".

"Hn…" There wasn't much need for a witty comment. He wasn't in the mood for one of their banters –never was before a mission. "I'll be gone before you wake up."

"I'll be up. And it's not like you'll be gone more than a couple of days." Scouting missions weren't complicated nor dangerous. At the most, Naruto could expect an empty bed for three days.

"You say that as if you won't-"

"Adadadaa!" Asahi struggled to return to the floor for a moment before Sasuke set him down.

"I'll miss you but having that big ass bed all to myself…" Naruto's azure eyes danced with mirth, even as he was tugged into Sasuke's lap. "What? I like stretching out in the middle of the bed."

"I know." Sasuke was no stranger to Naruto's sleeping habits. The man dominated their bed. However- "I'm sure you like it better when _I_ have you stretched across the middle of the mattress."

Naruto shivered and his pulse thrummed at the invitation. The dark gaze pinning him and the hands creeping around his waist were so very tempting. Even so, he had enough restraint to utter, "After Asa goes to sleep, I'll take you up on that offer." It was a promise that he made through the mesh of their lips.

* * *

The scouting mission was simple and meant for one ANBU. Check the border –nothing more and nothing less. Sasuke had completed it within a day. There were no lurking threats, no visitors. Nothing. It wasn't until he was half way to the village that his skin began to prick and his body shifted into high alert. He was being watched. Watched and followed.

" _Itachi Uchiha is alive."_ The words were lost in the wind –tangled and fleeting.

Those four words were enough to stop Sasuke in his tracks and knock the air from his lungs. Crimson eyes spun furiously as that fierce gaze shifted around the forest. Sasuke felt as though he were being watched. He felt it in his bones and his instincts were urging him to stay alert.

"No need to be on such high alert."

Sasuke spotted him up in a tree. "Kabuto…" The name rolled from his tongue as if it burned.

Beneath the hood, the man smiled. "I'm not here to fight, however, I thought you'd like to know that your brother is alive and healthy." He waved his hand dismissively. "Last I heard, he'd taken up a new identity as a traveling worker near the border of Iron and Bear Country."

"What?" Sasuke thought he'd misheard.

Itachi… alive… He couldn't fathom the idea. How could… How would that be possible. Sasuke was sure he'd ended the man's life with his own hands –a sin that he was willing to bear the burden of until the day his life ended. And yet, _that man_ was telling him otherwise.

"It's true. I nursed him to health and lent him a pair of eyes." Kabuto easily moved from the tree branch to the ground. "He left without so much as a thank you."

Sasuke's mind was still reeling from the notion that his brother was a living, breathing, individual. Alive. Itachi Uchiha… alive. He wanted to believe it, however- "I killed him."

"And I saved him. But I'm not here to quarrel with you. I simply thought it would be entertaining to let you know this bit of information. Do with it as you please."

Before another word could be said, Kabuto vanished.

Sasuke stood alone in the forest, his mind attempting to grasp at one emotion and failing miserably.

* * *

"I want to find him, Naruto." The words were as soft as they were rough and rugged. They were heavy –staggering. Caused that lone phrase to sit anchored between them.

Naruto turned onto his side, eyes bright and body warm as it melded with Sasuke's beneath the sheets. "Then find him. I'd do the same if our positions were switched." In fact, he'd scoured the lands for Sasuke, even after everyone else had given up hope.

But he and Sasuke had had far less history that Sasuke and Itachi. Far less pain, bloodshed, and mystique…

He couldn't imagine knowing what Sasuke knew about Itachi and not knowing what to do or who to talk to about it. Naruto knew that Sasuke still had questions. Knew that Sasuke still wanted to know the technicalities of every "why" and "if" that circulated his mind. Naruto was amazed that Sasuke hadn't set off to find Itachi the instant he found out that his brother was still alive and kicking.

"It could take me months… years even."

Pink lips stretched into a soft smile. "Asahi and I will always be here. And if you're gone too long, I'll just find you myself and drag your ass back here."

A light smile curved pale lips. "I don't doubt that for a second."

"Hmm… are you going tomorrow?"

He wanted to. He would if he could. But… "Not tomorrow, no. I still have to work things out with Hokage-sama. But, as soon as she approves- if you don't mind-"

"I don't."

"Then that's when I'll leave." And Sasuke would be sure to return with Itachi in tow.

* * *

During an average month, the tasks of a Hokage were fairly simple, if not tedious. The people of fire country, or countries elsewhere without a ninja village, tended to make request that they themselves could do if they felt the need. But it seemed as though people had the coin to waste on menial task such as cleaning and hunting for missing animals or misplaced items. Those were the bulk of request that Tsunade had to sort through whenever Naruto or Shizune weren't in the office. On some occasions, honest to god politics came into play and, though those brief interactions were equally as irksome as the D- and C-Ranked task that tended to pile up, they required a quick and sharp mind that knew the ins and outs of the political chessboard.

All in all, in a given month, a Hokage's duties were built upon mundane tasks.

However, Tsunade could always count on a minimum of one break from the monotony. Occasionally, odd request would fall upon her desk or walk through her office doors and she simply had to take them I stride. One. Those moments came without preamble or warning. Much like the one occurring in front of her at that very moment. It was one of the rare times when an A- or S-Rank mission would be personally requested by one of her best… and for personal reasons. After a day of delving into mission reports about returning misplaced things or aiding citizens to reach a certain destination, the young man standing in front of her earnestly requesting to locate his presumably deceased brother was like taking a shot of pure sake.

Very mind buzzing and pulse thrumming.

"You want permission to find your deceased brother?" She waited for an answer.

A nod was all she received for her efforts.

"Based upon what?"

The boy's eyebrow twitched as though the answer was slapped on his forehead and Tsunade certainly wanted to slap his forehead for making a request and then being a twit about the particulars. But she waited and watched as he forced himself to say, "During my scouting mission, I was given semi-reliable information about my brother and his current whereabouts-"

Tsunade held up a hand and he immediately stopped talking. She needed a moment –a moment to fully process yet another one of _their_ episodes. And by _their_ she was referring to the Uchihas who always made up for the lack of vigor throughout the dullest of months. "Do tell, how are you positive that the man you killed with your own two hands is still alive?"

"Kabuto. When I was on my way home from my previous mission, he said that he nursed Itachi back to health and that my brother was last seen at the border of Iron and Bear country. Before I could ask more, he vanished."

Golden eyes narrowed. "So you're working with intel from a BINGO book criminal who may or may not be feeding you false information to entrap you?"

Tsunade could tell by the stone set of Sasuke's jaw that she was pushing all of the wrong buttons but she wasn't born yesterday. Children were so eager to jump into action without preparing for all of the consequences… the Uchihas were the most notorious for doing just that. And every month, it was something new.

"I have a… I have a _gut_ feeling about this." He said the words as if they burned his tongue and soured his mouth. Most likely Naruto's influence.

Tsunade was still skeptical but she knew how to handle his type. After all, she'd dealt with Naruto who was the number one most surprising and knuckleheaded nin in the entire village. "Very well." The disbelief that colored his face wasn't of equal worth to what she was about to do for him but she would take it. For now. "I'll first send a few men to scout the villages near the border and if their finding match both your _gut_ and the _semi_ - _reliable_ information you've given me, I'll allow you to go on this wild goose chase."

What would be the harm? She had let Naruto do more with less on numerous occasions. And if Sasuke were right… well… she at least had the decency to correct the sins of her predecessors.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Not a problem." For her, it was the highlight of her month and she hoped it proved to be entertaining.

All in a day's work she supposed.

* * *

  
**TBC…**

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line** **. Thanks for reading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the shortest chapter in the story but it was one of the hardest for me to write. I consider it a kind of filler chapter that prepares people for the real stuff that's about to go down. But yes, Itachi lives and I found a crazy little loophole called Kabuto. If there are questions, hold off until after the next two or so chapters. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	8. Surprise, Surprise!

"You'll have to leave immediately."

Dark eyes widened slightly as Sasuke stared at the Hokage. "Why? What's happened?"

What had happened was the real question but she didn't bother to say that and she carefully schooled her features. "The suspected target has been spotted in a village on an island just outside of Kirigakure. It's the first lead we've had in months so let's hope that this one is correct. Considering that we don't want to miss the opportunity, you have to leave now." She picked up an envelope and tossed it in Sasuke's direction. "Your team is waiting for you."

A frown marred a perfect ivory face. "Team?" He hadn't agreed to bringing along a team.

"Yes. We agreed that we would make this an official mission and by my pushing the rules for you, you will do this my way. You'll travel with a team but they don't have to know the specific details of this mission. Consider them your guards or guardians if you must."

Sasuke's gaze narrowed. "If you suspect me of committing treason-"

Tsunade scoffed. "I hold no such belief. This is simply a precaution because you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Another sigh fell from plump pink lips as Tsunade's honey colored gaze met furious black irises. "I know his story as well as you do Sasuke but some men are stubborn and once they commit to something, they follow it through until the bitter end. You should know this well, you're married to that type of man."

Sasuke bit his tongue. Tsunade was right. Naruto was one of those people who would follow his convictions to the ends of the earth.

His brother was another person who shared that stubborn viewpoint.

"That being said, you will be accompanied by a team."

"Who's going with me?" There was no point to discussing the subject any further. He would relent and allow her this victory.

Tsunade smirked knowingly. "Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Lee."

"I'm still allotted the same time frame?"

"Yes. Now go. You don't have any time to waste and you should've left the village ten minutes ago so hurry up." _And good luck_ … was silently attached to that.

Sasuke would need it.

Itachi Uchiha was a man wise far beyond his years and he was set in his ways. He'd made a sacrifice for his village that even Tsunade couldn't comprehend so to tempt fate and request his return… Sasuke would need a miracle.

* * *

"Sasuke… I'm pregnant…" Naruto frowned as he stared into the bathroom mirror at his reflection. "You asshole, you got me pregnant again!" He nodded… that one conveyed his current feelings on the subject.

Honestly, he wasn't ready. Not again and not so soon. He'd just gotten back into shape and he'd just gotten into a routine with Asahi and now he was pregnant… again. Naruto did love being a mother (it had far more ups than it did downs) but he missed being actively on duty. He'd taken up a total of two real missions since he'd had Asahi and he missed it so much- being on the field that is. But it wasn't awful to learn the tricks and trades of what it meant to be Hokage. At least then Asahi was able to tag along (because Naruto had a slight anxiety when it concerned being separated from his child).

Still… another baby right now… Blue eyes widened as Naruto remembered something very important: Sasuke was scheduled for a recon mission in four days… but it was a mission that spanned anywhere from three to eight months… three to eight months. That would be his entire pregnancy! It was bad enough he'd had to endure one month without his love during his first pregnancy but a potential eight. Naruto didn't know what the hell he was going to do by himself.

And he entirely blamed Sasuke for the turn of events.

Sasuke was a bastard and Naruto felt like an idiot for the spur of the moment alleyway fuck that he'd agreed to because, well, it was hard to have sex when Asahi stuck to him like glue. Spur of the moment or snatched moments were all that they had. And they were usually prepared –they usually had protection. But that alleyway had seemed so tempting at the time… And Asahi was fussy and stingy when it came to time spent with his mother and on that particular day, Kakashi and Iruka had volunteered to give them some much needed time alone…

Boy was it needed.

Not to say that Naruto didn't enjoy every waking moment with his child but Asahi was nearly eleven months old and he was a handful. He could walk as though he'd been walking since he was released from the womb. He could run, which was ten times worse than the fact that he could walk. His favorite words were "No!", "Mommy!", and "Mine!" (all of which he used very frequently and in conjecture with one another). But Asahi was a good listener (at least, he always listened to his mama and Naruto thanked his lucky stars for that). Their child was intelligent… too intelligent, and Naruto couldn't begin to imagine how he would handle Asahi, being pregnant, and Sasuke's absence all at once.

He felt overwhelmed just thinking about it.

"Fuck…" Thin fingers brushed through thick flaxen locks. Naruto knew that he'd have to tell Sasuke sooner rather than later. Well, he only had four days but, still.

Azure irises slid open and Naruto took a moment to study his reflection in the large mirror. His stomach was still flat but he knew what was inside of him and what would come out in roughly 7 and a half months. A gorgeous child that would belong to he and Sasuke… A soft smile touched his face with that in mind.

Despite the potential hardships of having another baby, all of their affairs were in order, they had the financial capabilities to support another two dozen children, and they had enough love between the two of them to give to a thousand children. Everything would be just fine and Naruto could handle having another child. He could do it. As could Sasuke.

"Sasuke… we're going to have another baby." Naruto's smile was warm as he pressed his hand flat against his stomach.

That would do.

* * *

"Wait, what?" Naruto stood in the middle of his kitchen, Asahi balanced on his hip.

"Sasuke's team was sent out today and Tsunade-sama asked me to tell you. Plus, I wanted to see my favorite baby!" Ino cooed as she plucked a happy Asahi from Naruto's lax arms.

Naruto barely noted the absence of his son as he leaned against the countertop. Sasuke was gone… and he'd left before Naruto had the chance to tell him the news.

Ino frowned. "I know you didn't get to say goodbye but come on! You guys have been separated for months before so this should be a piece of cake."

She honestly didn't understand Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. How could two people be so passionate about each other? It baffled her to no end. Especially because she had Shikamaru and though they loved one another, she could live just fine without him for a month or two… mostly. But she wouldn't dwell on their bizarre attachment. Not unless she wanted a headache. Instead, Ino fully intended to focus on her giggling nephew as he happily gnawed on one of his toys.

"Why'd they leave early?" Which was irrelevant but he had to say something to move past his stupor.

"Probably the usual. Since it's a recon, the target's probably made an unexpected move… I dunno. I'm pissed that Shika won't be around when I pop out our daughter but there's nothing that he could've done about that." Ino shrugged before she smiled down at Asahi and promptly began kissing his plump ivory cheeks. "You are just too precious!"

Meanwhile, Naruto was busy cursing his luck. Yes, he knew that things unexpectedly happened but really… the timing couldn't have been any worse. "Ino, can you watch Asa for a little bit?"

"Yea. I'll make you dinner too alright. You look tired." In her opinion, Naruto was still gorgeous but he looked a little worn down. It wouldn't hurt to give him a break.

Naruto rushed over to Ino's side and kissed the girl on the cheek. "Thanks Ino." He then turned his attentions to his son. "Asa, mommy will be back soon, okay?"

The baby frowned as he stared up at his mother. "Back soon" were words that didn't sit well with him when it concerned his mommy… He shook his head as his face scrunched distastefully.

A sigh fell from Naruto's mouth as he picked up his son. "It won't be for long and if you behave we'll take a bath tonight after dinner." A tan cheek pressed to a soft and pudgy crimson tinted cheek. "Please?" Naruto smiled when he felt wet lips meet the corner of his mouth.

Asahi looked a bit doubtful which reminded Naruto of an expression that he knew he himself made. It was adorable.

"It'll be okay. I'll be right back!" Naruto kissed his baby one last time before handing him off to Ino and leaving through the back door.

* * *

"You're… well… there are two of them…" Hinata bit her lip nervously as she continued to stare at Naruto's belly.

She could see two bundles forming in the womb and each was individually wrapped in a protective layer of chakra. It was an amazing thing, to be able to see the beginnings of Naruto and Sasuke's children. Hinata couldn't wait until the day she'd be able to share in such joys.

Naruto paled considerably as his head fell onto the hospital bed. Twins… he was going to have twins… Fate just wasn't on his side. Not at all. And he didn't understand it considering he'd been a decent person. So he would entirely blame Sasuke, yet again, because it just had to be that bastard's fault.

"Congrats Naruto! You and Sasuke are having twins!" Tsunade smirked as she took a seat near Naruto's bedside. She ignored his pain stricken gaze in favor of helping to further his agony. "And you're a healthy one month along!" Despite all of the joy that she was finding in Naruto's pain, she did feel bad for him. Sasuke wasn't home and, at most, he wouldn't be home until a month after Naruto's pregnancy… "Don't worry. I'll have Shizune help you as much as possible considering your situation. Also, you can continue working for me."

"Joy." Looking forward to working for Tsunade was _exactly_ what he would do once he found a fuck to give because, at current, one lone word kept flitting around his mind: twins.

He was going to be carrying not one but two children inside of him… two children who would each grow to be the size of a baby melon. A mental image popped into Naruto's mind and he shuddered at the thought. He was going to be so huge! And then he wouldn't be able to do anything! Naruto remembered when he was about six months into his first pregnancy and he couldn't even put his own shoes on so how would he… and without Sasuke… all while taking care of Asahi…

"I'm sure you'll be okay… because Naruto is… you're strong." Hinata's face heated up considerably as she stared at Naruto through lowered lashes.

Despite himself, Naruto smiled. "Thanks Hinata." She was right. He was strong and he could do anything that he put his mind to. Naruto knew this very well.

Impossible just wasn't a word in his vocabulary.

"Now that that's settled, where's Asahi?" There were too few joys in life and seeing that gorgeous little baby was one of them for Tsunade.

"Ack! I left him with Ino! I'll see you tomorrow when we come in for his check-up." Before either woman could say goodbye, Naruto was long gone.

Tsunade smiled to herself. It was nice to see that the younger generation was growing in relative peace. Tsunade couldn't say she envied those with children. Besides, she had plenty as it was.

* * *

Cobalt eyes were locked in a staring match as mother and son lay in the middle of the master bed, fresh from a bath. Naruto knew exactly what his stubborn child was thinking. The boy didn't want to sleep. But Naruto was exhausted and he just knew that Asahi had to be because they'd taken a bath. Baths always made his son sleepy. With that in mind, he ignored the adorable pout pulling at plump lips as he wrapped an arm around his child and pulled up the covers.

"Un…" It came out as a whine of sorts as Asahi stared up at his mother. It was his own way of saying "no".

Naruto kissed his child smack on the lips and was gifted with a soft giggle. "Yes. And then tomorrow we'll go out. You want to go outside don't you?"

Asahi looked as though he was considering such a question, his eyes focused on his tiny hands that were carefully wrapped about Naruto's index and ring-finger. When he glanced up at his mother, a silent yawn parting his rosy lips, he smiled.

Naruto pulled his son closer, an arm wrapped securely around his precious bundle. "Mommy loves you Asahi. Good night." He placed a light kiss to his son's temple.

For a while, Naruto simply watched as his son drifted to sleep. It was still such a surreal thing- being a parent. It was something that he'd often fantasized or daydreamed about but never had he expected it to happen. At least not after he'd accepted Sasuke as his one true love. Naruto knew that he'd end up betrothed to Sasuke- knew even that he'd be living on the Uchiha compound, but children… And now here he was with his son sleeping peacefully in his arms and two more on the way.

It warmed his heart beyond comprehension.

Vaguely he wondered how his parents felt about his current lifestyle. Were they happy for him? Would they have accepted his children were they still alive? Did they accept them now? And what of Sasuke? Did they approve? Naruto wished that he could speak to them, just once more. If only to show them that he was happy, that he'd led his life the way they'd imagined he would. And he knew, without a doubt that they loved him. Naruto would hope to convey such love to his own children.

No, he _would_ love his children unconditionally and he wouldn't need to try to accomplish that.

Love wasn't something that people had to work at, it was simply something that people did. And Naruto happened to be good at it.

* * *

Naruto watched in amusement as Neji threw Asahi up in the air before easily catching him. All the while, a slight smile was present on the man's strong face –it was a rare expression that broadened with every melodic giggle that slipped from Asahi when he soared into the air. Naruto could remember a time when he'd thought that Neji would never be capable of openly showing such emotion. Life sure had a way of doing what it wanted to do.

For instances, had Sasuke not returned, there was a strong possibility that Asahi could've belonged to Neji… or a number of other people but Neji was the first to come to mind considering the current situation. Naruto hadn't told Sasuke the extent to which he'd dated (he didn't think it relevant and he also didn't want to start anything unnecessary) but he'd dated several people and he'd learned a lot about himself in the process. Sasuke had been his first accidental kiss but Sakura had been his first purposeful kiss and a kiss shared between he and Gaara had clued him into the fact that men were primarily where his interest laid.

Neji had been the one to help him explore sexuality more than anyone, sans Sasuke.

And Naruto was 100 percent sure that, were Sasuke to get a hold of such information, he would no longer be able to freely enjoy his time with the Hyuuga Branch-Family Heir.

Such was life.

"Lunch is finished!"

Neji expertly caught Asahi in his arms and smiled as he held the child on his hip. "I hope it's not ramen."

Naruto scowled as he took his child from Neji. "We're not having ramen… bastard. We're having sandwiches and soup. I wanted to eat outside but, well, it's going to rain soon." He could smell it thick in the air. A storm was coming but it was that season… no matter, he'd just leave the door to the sunroom open.

"Hmm… I'd forgotten that you were capable of cooking."

At that, Naruto laughed. "A shinobi has to be prepared for any situation."

Neji hummed thoughtfully as he sat at the table, his gaze trained on the lithe man flitting about with a child in arms. "I suppose you're right. Though, it is a pity that I was only able to enjoy your culinary skills for such a short period of time."

There were several ways in which Naruto could interpret such a statement but the warm smile on Neji's face that contradicted the dejection in pale lilac eyes made it easy to decipher. "If things were…" _different?_ Naruto frowned. Those weren't the right words. After all, it was Neji who'd let him go but had the man fought for him… Naruto shook his head and mentally berated himself for such a selfish thought. This wasn't the time for that particular conversation and he had far too much on his plate to even think about it properly. "I can cook for you but I don't know how Tenten would feel about that, especially if you made it a habit of coming here to eat."

It was never wise to fill the belly of another's spouse.

Neji chuckled as he picked up a half of a sandwich. "I'm sure she'd come over to eat as well. She's not one for the kitchen."

Oddly enough, Naruto could see that. "You should have Ino teach her. Ino was the one who taught me."

"I'll bring it up the next time I see her."

Naruto nodded and allowed the conversation to fizzle with the crackling of the sky. Instantaneously the thick gray clouds that were loitering in the air above burst and relished Konoha in a downpour of rain. It was a beautiful sight, watching as thick greenery flourished beneath the torrents of rain. Asahi giggled as he ate and watched the view from his high chair.

"How have you been?"

Azure irises carefully glanced away from the world outside to meet with light amethyst. "It's only been a month since Sasuke left… I've been managing. Asahi's no different than usual but some mornings he's fussy… and it's usually on the mornings when I'm sick too." Morning sickness was a bitch and Naruto could do without it.

"You've been sick in the mornings?"

"Ah… I thought I'd told you… I'm pregnant… with twins." Naruto nibbled at his sandwich, his gaze focused on Neji.

When he thought about it, there were a great number of people who weren't privy to the fact that he and Sasuke would be having more children. Sasuke was one of those people. Aside from Neji, Hinata, Shizune, and Tsunade, no one else knew. Then again, most of those important enough to know such news weren't present… much like Sasuke.

He sorely missed his husband.

"Twins?"

Naruto shook himself from his brief daze. "Yea… I'm adding two more brats to the collection." Which was grand, however, there would be no Sasuke to help him through the greater portion of his pregnancy. Naruto had never been one to rely entirely on others but this was a different matter.

Neji reached across the small table, his hand resting atop Naruto's. "Congratulations. I'm sure Sasuke's happy." There were many things that Neji wanted to say, that he could have said, but he would keep them to himself for the time being.

Naruto tried but he knew that his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Sasuke doesn't know… he left before I could tell him."

"Then it will be a pleasant surprise for him once he returns."

Naruto snorted. "I'm sure."

* * *

Asahi's first birthday was a small affair that consisted of a cake, ice cream, a day at the beach, and Ino as the only other guest. Everyone else was, in their own right, busy. But Naruto didn't mind. He enjoyed the day and made sure that his son did as well. Gifts were delivered throughout the day and Asahi happily took them. The toddler didn't care much for the toy but he did enjoy the wrapping paper.

It was cute and Naruto enjoyed every minute of it.

He would have enjoyed it a tad more were Sasuke home but he fully intended to have a repeat celebration for the benefit of both Sasuke and Sakura.

Now, as Asahi slept between he and Ino on the bed, it brought back fond memories of when he'd initially discovered that he was pregnant with Asahi.

"You must be proud."

Nimble finger tips brushed through soft black hair. Naruto smiled. "You have no idea."

Ino covered her yawn and let her head roll to the side. "What were your first thoughts when you found out that you were knocked up?"

"I think I said thanks to Kurama… And then I was kind of panicking." It wasn't a bad panic, it was more of an elated and disbelieving panic that made him want to crawl out of his skin. "What about you? I remember you announcing trying for a kid after Asa was born."

"I flipped the fuck out! Then Shika and I had congratulatory sex. And then I told Chouji but, right after him, I told you and Sakura."

"Hmm… why'd you want to be a mom so bad?"

If she could, Ino would've shrugged. Instead, she settled with a soft smile. "I love being a ninja and all but, well, after the whole thing with the village being attacked it made me realize how short our lives as ninja are. We have to do everything early because we never know when we'll get that one mission that'll just be the end. I'm not scared of death but I'm scared that I won't leave anything behind." She rubbed her belly. "This pipsqueak will make sure that that doesn't happen."

All of that made perfect sense. It was odd because Naruto had never thought about a future in which he didn't exist. As for leaving a piece of himself behind… he'd always pictured that his face being carved into Hokage mountain alongside his predecessors was more than enough. If he were to examine his life under the same pretenses as Ino, she was absolutely right. If they were civilians they would be considered far too young for children. Too young to live on their own or to even experience the world. As proud shinobi of Konoha, nothing could be taken for granted.

Asahi and the twins were going to be far more than his legacy –those children were also Sasuke's.

* * *

"I'm proposing to Hinata tonight."

Naruto stared at Kiba, his blue eyes wide with excitement. "Whoa, good for you Kiba!" He'd really wanted to yell 'Fuck yea' before roughly messing up Kiba's hair but Asahi was asleep in his stroller beside the table and Naruto didn't want to risk waking his son.

Uchiha's were cranky when prematurely woken.

Kiba grinned wolfishly as he leaned back in his chair. "Thanks man. I knew you'd be supportive."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

At that, Kiba's grin fell and a lengthy sigh flitted from between his parted lips. "My folks are against it and her folks are too."

A frown marred Naruto's handsome face. "Why?" He didn't understand why anyone would oppose Kiba and Hinata's relationship.

For the last three and a half years, the two had established that they were a couple. And they were a cute couple no less. Kiba was smitten with Hinata –his teammate, his foil. Hinata was head over heels for Kiba –everyone saw it in the way that she behaved whenever they were together. In the beginning, Kiba had thought Hinata quite odd and she thought he was far too rambunctious for her liking but a mission had completely warped their former opinions and gave life to their current relationship. It was a beautiful if not clichéd tale of love. How could anyone oppose it?

Naruto didn't understand.

"Clan's like Hinata's often interbreed and her parents were hoping that she and Neji would end up together." A dejected sigh fell from parted lips as Kiba rested his head on the palm of his hand.

Naruto snorted. "That would never happen. Hinata loves you and Neji has his own agenda. Not only that, those two would never see each other as more than cousins, almost siblings even." He couldn't fathom the idea himself and Naruto supposed it was because he wasn't from a clan with a kekkei genkai.

Still, to oppose the union of two people who were infatuated with one another based on tradition… it was ridiculous.

"I know! But, and get this, my parents agreed with them!"

"What?!"

Kiba nodded. "Yea. They said some bullshit about preserving Konoha's revered clans or some shit like that but I think they just don't want me to leave our clan."

Now Naruto was confused. "What?"

Kiba barked out a short laugh. The look on Naruto's face was priceless and Kiba was thankful that he'd picked the right person to talk to about his situation. He felt better already and they hadn't even solved anything yet. "Because Hinata is next in line for the head of her clan, if we were to marry then I would be taking on her last name and I'd become the new head of the Hyuuga clan because I'm a male. Which is the problem. They don't want an outsider to lead them or to know all of their family secrets."

"And your parents probably don't want you to be stripped of your own clan birth rights… I get it." The frown on Naruto's face slowly shifted into smile. "And I say, with no disrespect to anyone's parents, to hell with what they think. They're only concerned with this from a political standpoint but you and Hinata are real people here. Not pawns. So do what'll make you both happy." Because nothing could compare to following ones dreams and Naruto knew this better than anyone.

"So you're saying that Hinata and I… we should just get married?" It sounded easy enough but Kiba knew better.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Propose to her, she'll definitely say yes, and then plan the wedding. I'll even help if you want me to."

"Yeah… yeah. That's what I'll do then. But man… how did Uchiha propose to you?"

Naruto smiled as the memories rushed forth. "Hmm… we were at my apartment and it was right after we found out that I was pregnant with Asa… I was cooking, he asked me to move in with him first and then he asked me to marry him." It was all somewhat fast paced when Naruto really thought about it but fast paced worked for them. Suited them. "It wasn't anything fancy but it was unique to us and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Kiba nodded in understanding. "Something unique to me and Hinata… I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"Nnnnn…" Asa shifted in the stroller and Naruto picked him up before he could fully wake up.

"Oh yea!" Amused brown eyes glanced at Naruto. "You expecting?"

Naruto frowned. "How'd you know?" Because not too many people did.

Kiba shrugged. "Your scent is a dead giveaway. Plus, you're getting kinda big in the middle." He laughed and dodged the bread aimed at his head. "How far along are you?"

"Three and a half months now. And there are two of them this time." The prospect of generating two lives was still enthralling to Naruto.

"Wow. Congrats Naruto! I bet Sasuke's pumped."

A lazy smile stretched pink lips. "Nope. But I'm sure the bastard will consider it a pleasant surprise by the time he gets back."

A hardy chuckle was Kiba's response to that bit of information. "I'm sure. If you need any help, man, I'm here for ya."

"I'll be sure to take you up on that."

* * *

There were noticeable differences wherein being pregnant the second time was concerned.

For instance, Naruto was surprised by his lack of morning sickness. It was a welcomed change. It made his mornings and nights that much easier. He wasn't caught off guard by the weight gain or the fact that he looked heavier than he had when he was pregnant with Asahi. There were two babies this time around so he was prepared. The best thing about his second pregnancy was that he'd worked out all of those awkward insecurities that had occurred the first time around. There would be no mental breakdowns, which was great because Sasuke couldn't be there to help him through it if he needed the help.

But there was an upside to the lack of a husband and being four months pregnant whilst taking care of a child that was days away from being one: Ino was there with him. And she was six months into her own pregnancy.

The whirlwind of hormones on the Uchiha compound scared most people away.

"Oh my god!?" Ino's grin was blinding as she sat up on her elbows. "Come here, come here, come here!"

Naruto rushed to the bed and paused beside Ino. "What? What's wrong?"

"She kicked! She kicked!" She grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it on her belly, right next to her bellybutton. "Feel that?"

"Oh!" He could. A slow smile pulled at his lips as he stared at Ino's plump stomach. "She's rowdy tonight! So prepare to be kicked in the bladder and yes, it will definitely happen."

"I think she just did. I'll be back!" Ino allowed herself to be helped up before she quickly wobbled to the bathroom. Minutes later, she tottered back to the room and sat down on the bed with her back pressed against the headboard. "Was it like this for you the first time? I mean, all of the pissing and the aches and the cravings and the mood swings?"

Naruto snorted. "You don't remember? I was a crazy son of a bitch when I was pregnant with Asahi. I was tired more than I wasn't… I'm also the only pregnant man that I know about so it kind of freaked me out. But, even as bad as it was sometimes, it was pretty damn cool." Because a life was being created inside of him. He had the ability to bring another person into their world and there was nothing more amazing than that.

"What about labor? Does it suck?"

"Worst pain you'll ever feel, hands down."

Ino's face drew into a scowl at the thought. "Oh joy! Little Sukina here will be paying me back for this for the rest of her life, let me tell you…"

"You picked out a name?"

She nodded. "Of course! Every girl, like, _ever_ , already has the names of their first two or three kids picked out since they were old enough to play with dolls. It's a rule you know."

A rule? Naruto laughed. "I bet!"

"What about you? Do you have any idea about what you're going to name them?"

He didn't have a clue. He hadn't really thought about it much sans the fact that he wanted their names to have the same meaning because they were twins. "I'm working on it."

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line** **. Thanks for reading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! The family is growing and the Rookies are evolving! So... I'm wondering how many people out there care to read about Sasuke's mission? That's why it's taking me so long to update... I'm not sure if I feel the need to write about it or if it's important (okay, it's important because it involves Itachi) but how many people would want to read that? Feedback is much appreciated for just this particular struggle because I'm kind of stuck. Anywho, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you have any questions, just drop me a line! Or PM me on FFN if that's easier.


	9. And Then There Were Two More

"Fuck!" Naruto bit into his bottom lip as he clutched at the wall.

His insides felt like they were on fire and he knew that that wasn't normal. Sharp pains, sure. A sudden flare up his spine… piece of cake. Feeling as though his abdomen was being carved out with a butter knife a little over three weeks before his due date… yeah… that wasn't normal. And he probably wasn't supposed to feel that way on a daily basis for the last week or so either.

"That's it, we're going to see Tsunade-sama." Ino shuffled out of bed and pulled on a jacket over her nighty.

"I'll be okay." He wanted to be okay and he wouldn't believe otherwise. It simply wasn't an option. He would deliver two healthy babies and Sasuke would come home to everyone and everything being just fine.

Ino, on the other hand, couldn't care less about what Naruto wanted. It was two in the morning, She was cranky and in pain, her bladder was full, and Naruto had been keeling over and groaning in agony for far longer than she thought was normal or healthy. Enough was enough. "I'm going to get Asahi and call one of the men to come help us. You better be ready to go by then."

"Ino-"

"No, Naruto. You're not talking me out of this tonight. Be ready by the time I get back to this room or so help me…"

He cringed as he watched her leave the room and he couldn't decide if it was because of the face she was wearing or the agony that his body was currently experiencing. Either way, he did as he was told and pulled on pajama bottoms and a big T-shirt.

Though his body was attempting to split into two halves, a smile pulled at his lips. Naruto could picture how things would've gone down if Sasuke were there. Could envision how the man would react to his pain. Sasuke running to Asahi's room and putting their child on his back before picking him up and rushing to Tsunade's office would have been endearing. Sasuke refusing to wait outside this time around and instead being front and center as their twins were delivered would have calmed him down.

And it would have been marvelous.

"You seem ready."

That low tenor made Naruto glance towards the doorway and he managed a small, pained, smile. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"How does Tenten feel about you being here instead of there?"

A brown brow rose curiously as Neji made his way inside the room and over to Naruto. "She said it was fine so long as I laid claim to an Uchiha to pawn one of our children off to in the future."

A haughty retort sat at the tip of Naruto's tongue but it was replaced by an agonizing cry that nearly made his knees buckle were it not for Neji's steady hands.

"Byakugan!" Neji studied Naruto's swollen belly and frowned.

The blue chakra surrounding the womb was thinned in several places and torn in others. Slowly, it was leaking away from the womb… If that continued, the children would die and Naruto would be further compromised as well. From the look of things, they were already suffering…

Neji hefted Naruto into his arms and turned towards the door. "We have to hurry."

"I've got Asa." Ino held the sleeping toddler in her hands, diaper bag slung over her shoulders. "You guys go ahead and we'll meet you there."

Neji nodded and moved quickly out of the house.

"What did you see?" Naruto ignored the terror creeping down his spine as he stared up at the sky.

Neji hesitated a moment, mouth opening and closing before opening again, "If possible, you should attempt directing some of your red chakra towards the womb, however, I don't know what the ramifications for doing such will be. I am not a doctor, that is simply a suggestion."

Naruto wanted to cry.

* * *

Staying up late was a natural occurrence for the Hokage. It was a secondhand requirement because there was never an instance in which the village didn't need their leader. To enter the office and catch the sight of the Hokage dozing off over a pile of papers in the middle of the night was common. Was supposed to be common. Tsunade, however, had never been one to follow tradition. As such, she was asleep in her room when Shizune woke her in a hurried panic. She was confused and dazed until she caught wind of Naruto's name falling from parched pink lips and then she was wide awake.

Hearing Naruto's name in conjunction with panic and pain had her more alert than a cup of sake for breakfast. It was no surprise when she made it to the hospital in seconds and found his room in half that time. Honey eyes focused on the way he held his abdomen, the cries of pain that he bit back between clenched teeth. She took notice of Neji who stood by his side and held his hand.

It was easier to ask him for details than it was to ask Naruto.

Neji responded to the best of his knowledge and explained what he could see with the chakra and what he perceived a quick fix to that would be.

Tsunade cursed as she stared into hopeful cobalt irises. The same eyes she'd always had trouble denying. "You should already be privy to the risks of mixing chakra. Your red chakra is chakra in its rawest form and it could harm the children. Not only that, you need a wealth of chakra to care for yourself during this process and if you give it to the children, you could- you could-" She couldn't bring herself to say those words because it wouldn't happen. Not under her watch.

"I won't die and I'll save my-" Naruto shuddered as pain –thick and pulsing- rippled through his entire body. He felt like he was a genin going through the tailed beast transformations all over again. "I'll save my children."

If Sasuke were there, they would definitely argue over that particular decision. Sasuke would choose him over their children. He would argue that they could easily make others. Naruto would beg to differ. They couldn't remake Kyokko and Shinonome Uchiha. Even were they to have other children, it wouldn't be the same. And he loved them so much already so losing them… it simply wasn't an option.

Neither was dying.

"You've done it already haven't you? You made up your mind long before you came here."

Naruto managed a smile. "Yeah… Kyuubi's chakra never hurt me so… and my mom had me… But um… Neji had mentioned a solution so I had him fix the leak and I've been giving them my chakra. But, fuck… I hurt so bad and I don't know if it's contractions or a sideffect or what. It's too early for labor, right?"

Labor was, by far the least of their worries. She could see the negative effects of his decision and the toll that it was already taking on his body. He was sweating, his skin had paled considerably, and he was probably clammy. Probably had a fever too and there would most certainly be complications during delivery. She wished that Sasuke were present to attempt talking some sense into the boy. Then again, she highly doubted that he would have any more luck than she. Whatever the case she would do her best to get Naruto through this.

Tsunade withheld an irritated sigh. "It isn't… Twins are generally born prematurely. However, we'll need to wait at least three days for the two chakras to stabilize. You're in a lot of pain, you're going to be in a lot more pain, but we can't safely deliver your children until then so you'll have to bear with it."

"Oh- Okay. I can do this."

"Good. I'll keep you under close supervision." She directed her gaze towards Neji, "You can step out of the room and we'll see you in a few days."

Neji nodded careful and glanced at Naruto –concern etched into his handsome face. "You'll be fine and I'll help to keep an eye on Asahi." He brushed a kiss against Naruto's forehead before he left the room.

"Hang tight, Naruto." She wouldn't dare to voice it or allow those emotions to show on her face but she was worried.

Naruto was in pain because his chakra was in shambles. His body had, most likely, attempted to purge the source of the problem, hence the bulk of his anguish centering his abdomen. When he refocused his chakra to concentrate around and protect the womb, his vital organs, muscles, and blood flow became second in importance. As such, he would suffer in a different way –a sluggish death in which all of his organs would slowly begin to shut down. In order to keep that from happening, she would have to monitor him all day and revive the organs as they began to fail. If Naruto died, the children would die.

This was going to be a gamble.

Tsunade had never been one for gambling but Naruto… the odds had always seemed to be stacked in his favor. She had no doubt that they would do so this time around.

"I'll be okay." Naruto's smile was reassuring as he stared at her.

Tsunade believed the conviction in those words. "I know. I'll be back."

* * *

She could have pronounced Naruto deceased on two occasions but he was rather resilient. He'd managed to survive and be revived when his heart ceased to beat. He'd accomplished living when his right lung collapsed and the left one discontinued functions. He regenerated rather quickly but not quick enough. She'd had to beat his heart for him for a while and she had to manually fill his lungs with air. If it wasn't for her professionalism, Tsunade was sure that she would have panicked or broken down.

She thanked whoever it was watching over them for her professionalism.

After five days of his body adjusting to the chakra shift and the womb re-stabilized, she allowed Naruto to give birth.

After nearly 20 hours of labor, Kyokko and Shinonome Uchiha were born 7 minutes apart and on separate days. A girl and a boy… The road to delivery was a bumpy and anxious one that made Naruto tired even when he thought about it but his children… his babies were healthy. They were beautiful with distinguishing characteristics from their father –from the Uchiha clan: jet black hair and deep grey irises that would possibly turn black as they aged.

A week had passed since then and they were still at the hospital under observation by Tsunade's order. In her opinion, Naruto was nowhere close to recovering.

He didn't agree. He felt fine, if not tired and famished. Maybe a little lethargic… but he was fine.

He was fine.

His children were perfect. Sleeping perfection alongside Asahi.

The only thing missing from that perfect moment was Sasuke.

"They'll be home in a few days."

Naruto glanced away from his children to tiredly stare at Tsunade. "You said that a few days ago."

She laughed softly as she moved fully into the room, door shutting behind her. "I told you that yesterday. Kakashi sent word that it should take them no more than three days before they make it back into the country and then another day until they make it here."

"And Itachi?"

"He's with them. Without anymore complication."

A weight was lifted off of Naruto's shoulders with those words. And for the first time in months, he felt like he could sleep peacefully.

"He'll love them, Naruto. He'll love them so much."

Of course he would. Sasuke would love Kyokko and Shinonome because he'd aided in creating them. Naruto couldn't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face. "I know."

"Until then, you'll be staying here."

Naruto frowned. "Why? I thought you said that we were healthy."

"The children are. You, on the other hand, are fatigued, dehydrated, your blue chakra level is still very low, and your red chakra needs to re-stabilize. You need absolute rest." And that was just the tip of the iceberg. She didn't mention how frail he looked or even the fact that he'd died (twice) attempting to protect the lives of his children.

Despite those things, Naruto still managed a tired smile. "I'm fine. My babies are fine. Asahi is perfect. And Sasuke will be home soon. Don't worry so much." The sentence was enunciated with a yawn.

Tsunade hummed to herself, her hand unconsciously pushing back Naruto's hair. "I'll consider it."

"How's Ino?"

Her lips upturned. "Alive. Go to sleep, Naruto."

"Yeah… yeah, alright."

* * *

The office was deathly silent as Tsunade stared at the six nin standing in the middle of the room. They were worn and rugged and tense but they were there and no one appeared to be injured. That was a good sign. She fixated her gaze on the returning Itachi Uchiha –honey hued irises studying his face carefully as he watched her in return.

"As a formality, I'll have to keep Itachi here." When Sasuke bristled she easily amended, "but it'll only be for a day or two and he can stay here within the tower. Until then, I'll figure out how to do damage control on this peculiar situation."

What to say and to whom would all depend upon what Itachi chose to disclose to her. Tsunade wouldn't hold anything against him if he didn't trust the country who'd so easily used him as a scapegoat. In fact, she was surprised that he had returned at all. And now it was her duty to convince him that Konoha could be trusted. That she could be trusted.

"It's an honor to have you back, Itachi."

He nodded in gratitude. "Thank you."

Tsunade couldn't suppress the slight tug of her lips. "Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura, please escort Itachi to a room and then you're dismissed. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade waited until those four left the room before she directed her gaze at Shikamaru. "Ino gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Go home and I'll see you tomorrow as well."

Shikamaru's bored demeanor shifted into something relatively excited before he vanished from the office with a muttered, "Good night," trailing behind him.

Within a second of the door closing, Sasuke began, voice terse, "Once you've questioned my brother, you'll allow him to return to the compound?" He wasn't one to mince his words or beat around the bush, that of which Tsunade knew.

"Of course. He'll be a citizen here the same as everyone else. But you have more important things to worry about."

Sasuke's brow knitted in confusion. "Like?"

"Congratulations are in order, you're the father of two very healthy twins." She could see it in his face, the moment his world shattered before slowly piecing itself back together. Or even in the rush of emotion that pooled into ebony depths.

"Twins…? When?"

Pink lips quirked into a soft smile. "Naruto was a month into his pregnancy when you left but he didn't know until the day that you departed for your mission. How's that for surprises."

"Twins…" The idea played on a loop in Sasuke's mind. Naruto had… and he hadn't… "Where is he?"

"At the hospital, hopefully sleeping. He's been there for a few weeks. It was a… _rough_ pregnancy so to speak but everyone survived and they're all healthy. And he can continue to have children in the future." Tsunade sighed at the anxious look that crossed the boys face. "Go on."

"Thank you." And then he was gone as if he'd never been there.

* * *

"Come on Asa, just eat _something_ for me."

"Uh-uh!"

"If you don't eat, what kind of example do you think that's setting for your brother and sister?"

"Un…"

"Don't you want ice cream after?"

"Mhm!"

Sasuke stood in the doorway mesmerized by the sight of his spouse and their children. The two new editions were snuggly wrapped and asleep in a crib beside the bed while Asahi sat on Naruto's lap, little hands picking up food from the hospital tray. It all looked so simple but, in Sasuke's eyes, it was the most gorgeous sight he'd ever bared witness to.

"Dada!"

Blue eyes snapped in the direction of the door where Sasuke stood and time stopped. Everything was hushed as they stared at one another, each mentally assessing the other. Despite how sallow Naruto looked, he was beautiful. And Sasuke wanted to devour him. Wanted to show Naruto how much he loved him and what it meant to come home to a gift like the one set out in front of him.

"Hey stranger… you look like you've had one hell of a day."

"You wouldn't know the half of it." It only took four long strides before Sasuke was by Naruto's side, one hand cupping a soft cheek and the other resting on Asahi's lush locks. "But I wanted to come here before I went anywhere else."

"I missed you so much, Sasuke."

"Me too," He murmured against soft lips. The kiss was chaste and short-lived but it conveyed the intended message.

"Dada!" Asahi's smile was reminiscent of Naruto's as he reached for Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and reached for his son but was intercepted by Naruto. "Dada can pick you up after he takes a shower. Go on, we'll wait for you."

It was Asahi's frown that drove him to do so at record speed. In no more than fifteen minutes, Sasuke was showered, dressed in civilian attire, and back in the room. However, in that time, Asahi had fallen asleep and in his place, the twins were wide awake. Sasuke was in awe as he watched Naruto and a clone feed the twins, each donning a baby and a bottle. It was a picture perfect moment.

Naruto smiled as he beckoned Sasuke over to his bed. "Come meet our children."

Sasuke smirked as he walked over and sat at the foot of the bed. He happily took the pink bundle and bottle from Naruto's clone before it disappeared. Gorgeous grey irises stared at Sasuke as Sasuke stared back with his heart wildly thumping in his chest. He was holding his daughter. His beautiful, tiny bundle, of a daughter. She looked like an Uchiha –like his mother and his cousins. She was his.

His and Naruto's.

"Kyokko and Shinonome Uchiha, meet your father, Sasuke Uchiha."

Dark eyes shifted from Kyokko to Shinonome and back again. From their jet black hair to their pale skin… they looked like Uchiha's through and through. They were his beautiful children. And their names- "Kyokko and Shinonome?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically with a wicked grin etched into his face. "Brilliant right! Same meaning but gender specific and they definitely suit them."

"You thought of that all by yourself, huh?" Even as a bottle hit the side of his head, Sasuke managed to laugh.

"Oh ha, ha, ha. You are so funny."

"I try."

Amicable silence settled between them as they fed their children. Even so, Sasuke's mind was a mess. Between bringing Itachi home, Naruto's current condition, and being gifted with his children, Sasuke couldn't decide what to focus on. He wanted so badly to tell Naruto about his mission and its success. About Itachi's willingness to return home and start anew. More than that, Sasuke wanted to know what happened during Naruto's pregnancy. There was a piece of himself that resented the fact that he'd missed Naruto's second pregnancy entirely. Once again, he hadn't been there for all of the important moments and he envied the person who _had_ been there.

"I'm fine you know. I just… having twins puts more strain on my body than having one child does and- I don't want you to be worried or anything but I had to use a little bit of my red chakra to support them near the end. Grandma-Tsunade told me that they're alright and I'm fine so…" the words trailed off into nothing as blue eyes studied Sasuke's face.

If he'd been there, Sasuke knew that everything would have been different. He would have used his own chakra in place of Naruto's. He would have made sure that nothing happened to Naruto or the twins. He would have- "I'm sorry that you had to go through that alone. I- Next time I'll be here. For the entirety of your pregnancy, I'll be here."

Naruto's face softened as he moved until he was pressed flank against Sasuke's shoulder. "I told you, I'm okay and the babies are too. And not being here isn't your fault. I'm just glad that you made it back in one piece."

Sasuke frowned. "Did you think that I wouldn't?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line** **. Thanks for reading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... it's been a while since I've last posted but I'm back! This chapter, if you've noticed, is chapter 10, not 9 because I may go back and include Sasuke's mission to bring Itachi home. Maybe... I'll see. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	10. Family Reunion(s)

For the first time in his life, Shikamaru's active mind had come to a halt. There were no logical thoughts about the future. No plans and back up plans about being a father or parenting. Nothing. Nothing that involved strategically ensuring a perfect life for his daughter or what being a father –a parent would mean for he and Ino.

Instead, he thought about the night he'd walked home to tell his mom and his dad that he and Ino were going to have a baby. He thought about his mother's tears of joy (because she hadn't planned on ever seeing grandchildren come from her lazy child). He thought about being brought onto the porch by his dad so that they could drink, smoke, and play a game of shogi. A man's celebration.

They'd sat in silence for a while before his dad had said, " _Congratulations, son!"_

At the time, Shika didn't know he'd been waiting for those words but, when he heard them, he'd uncharacteristically grinned from ear to ear and offered a " _thanks_ ".

That could have been the end of the conversation but then, his father had stared at him, dead in the eyes, and went on, " _I remember when your mother told me she was pregnant with you. It was a good day. When you came into the world, I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to do, or rather, how I was supposed to be as your father. Your mother seemed like she had all of the answers but I wasn't so sure what I could contribute. What kind of a father I was supposed to be. But no one ever knows. You just want to raise your kids to be better versions of yourself. To surpass you."_ It was with an unusually fond smile that his father had reached across the table and rested a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Shikamaru would never forget what he said next.

" _I think we did a fine job with you and I look forward to seeing how my grandchild will best the both of us."_

Thinking about that now- remembering those words brought a smile to his face. He was a dad. A father. The responsibility of caring for someone who meant far more to him than his own life now sat upon his shoulders but it wasn't burdensome. It was, perhaps, the greatest feeling in the world.

That feeling grew as he opened the door to the small home that he shared with Ino. The lights in the living room were on and he could hear Ino humming a bit off tune. She sounded beautiful. He took a moment to lean in the doorway, brown eyes watching her carefully as she rocked their child to sleep. Their gorgeous, gorgeous, baby girl.

With ease, he called out, "I'm home."

Blue eyes snapped up and Ino's smile was blinding. "You're home."

He watched as she stood up and he met her halfway.

"Shika…" Ino smiled as she kissed him. Devoured his love in one easy motion. She leaned back, their daughter held tightly to her chest. "Welcome home!" Without hesitation, she gently maneuvered their child from her arms to his. "Meet Sukina Nara, our daughter."

Shikamaru stared at the lovely little bundle in his arms. He was thankful that their child looked like Ino –big aqua eyes and feather soft blonde hair. Gorgeous.

It was beyond logic that he loved something- that he loved _his_ daughter so much already and they were meeting for the first time. He wouldn't be able to tell anyone why she was the center of his world but he didn't think he would need to. She had all of him and she hadn't needed to do much to earn it.

And he didn't need to worry about what type of father he'd need to be or would become. So long as Sukina was the best parts of he and Ino, Shika would know that they had done a good job.

They would be alright.

"I'm glad I'm home."

"Hmm… Me too. Come sit down, I'll make you something to eat and you can tell me about your mission."

He eagerly followed Ino to the kitchen. As he listened to her talk, he couldn't think of a woman more perfectly suited for him.

He loved her.

* * *

There were places and people that Itachi had never expected to return to. Never. He didn't believe that the world needed him any longer. He'd been given a purpose to live for and he'd fulfilled it. Itachi Uchiha was dead to the world –was a horror story that parents belayed to their children when they misbehaved. A terror that had plagued Konoha long ago and was no more.

He was Sasuke's nightmare.

And all of that was going to change.

"It's been a few years."

"And yet you're as radiant as the day we first met. How are you, Naruto?"

Naruto moved into the dark room and took a seat beside Itachi. "I think I'm okay but your brother and grandma-Tsunade beg to differ."

Itachi hummed in agreement as he glanced at Naruto's silhouette. The man was frail and pale in the moonlight… a large contrast to how he usually looked. But that was understandable if the guards outside of his room were whispering the truth. "That's right, congratulations are in order for both you and Sasuke."

A frown marred Naruto's face. "Word travels so fast around here. But thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you. Were it not for you, I doubt the Uchiha name would live on." The path that Sasuke had taken to when they'd had their last confrontation wasn't the path that Itachi had intended for his brother but it seemed as though the enigma that was Naruto had pulled Sasuke back on track.

"Damn straight!" Naruto smiled and leaned against Itachi's shoulder. "Because of me, you have two nephews and a niece that I'm sure you'll spoil rotten."

There was no doubt in Itachi's mind that he wouldn't. "Tell me about them."

Naruto didn't know where to start. "Well… my children look like they're a part of the Uchiha Clan."

From there, Naruto couldn't stop talking. Couldn't get enough of saying how beautiful his children were or how smart Asahi was. He went into detail about parenthood and the life that had consumed him. He talked about his newest babies and the struggle to bring them into the world. Naruto told Itachi that it was worth it and didn't deny that he would do it again.

Itachi listened. He listened and smiled softly as Naruto spoke about people, places, and the family he'd built for himself as though Itachi had been there from the very beginning. Itachi felt as if he had. Felt as if he'd been present for every miniscule moment Naruto so eagerly described to him. It ignited feelings and aspirations he'd long ago abandoned.

"Come on, you have to meet them." Earnest blue eyes stared at Itachi. So warm…

"I'm confined to this room until further notice."

"Granny is pretty lenient in regards to you, you know. Plus, it's night time so people will assume that I'm with Sasuke or won't notice you at all."

As tempting as the idea was… "I would love to see my niece and nephews, however-"

"I know. I'm sorry… but if you give me a couple of minutes, I'll bring them to you."

"I'm touched, I am, but how can you-"

"Why wouldn't I be able to trust you? You saved my life, you saved Sasuke's life… you risked your honor and smeared your name for the sake of your village. You're family and if there's anyone more trustworthy than you, name 'em." The smile on Naruto's face –light and soft- was blinding.

Refreshing.

"Thank you. Your words are as jarring as always." Itachi stood and held out his hand to Naruto who was still seated on the bed. "Come on, but I can't stay for too long."

Family… it'd been a long time since he'd had one of those.

* * *

Tsunade stared at Itachi –studied his expressionless face and his body language. She couldn't tell what he was thinking and she couldn't guess. If they were to trade spots, perhaps she would want something, make some kind of demands for her sacrifice. But Itachi wasn't that type of person. He was modest and self-sacrificing. In that, perhaps his thoughts tickled the realms of guilt.

"I've thought of a scenario and I would like your okay."

Itachi raised a carefully crafted brow as his pitiless irises focused on Tsunade, though he declined to say anything.

Tsunade hadn't expected him to. "I intend to tell the people that you were set up by Akatsuki and forced to leave the village in order to pursue the group as a means to clear your name. You were retrieved as soon as we discovered the truth and we wish to honor your perseverance by recognizing you as a devout shinobi. How does that sound to you?"

"I-" Itachi cut himself off and glanced out the window. The blue sky reminded him of the promise he'd made to both Naruto and Sasuke. He would give Konoha a chance. He would give himself a chance. Though he didn't think that he deserved it, it was what they wanted and it was the very least that he could do to make amends to both Sasuke and Naruto. "It sounds reasonable."

There was still a lot that he would need to repent for and many years in which he would have to reconcile with his brother. He would take this gift for what it was and what it ultimately signified: a new start.

"Very well then. In two days we'll hold an assembly of sorts so that I can make such an announcement. Until then, you may move freely around the Uchiha compound as it is off-limits to the general public."

"Thank you."

Tsunade's lips twitched. "I need no thanks for doing what should have been done long ago." And perhaps she would be making up for the faults of her predecessors for years to come.

* * *

Returning to the Uchiha compound wrought goose bumps across Itachi's skin. It was barren and still –like the perfect picture of an abandoned ghost town. Memories of its former glory, of people moving and structures forming, plagued his mind. Nipped and nagged him until he felt uneasy. Haunted –that was the best way to describe what returning ultimately meant.

A divine punishment.

"Where… um… do you have somewhere that you want to live? Should we move out or-"

Itachi turned and stared into vivid blue eyes. "I would never ask you or Sasuke for more than what you've given me. As such, I will make my home beside yours."

The main housing complex and the compound of the branch family… Itachi would happily assume the position of branch family head.

"Yes! So you'll be close and then our kids can play together and we can have barbeques together and I can come visit whenever I want and Sasuke won't mope-"

Despite himself, Itachi chuckled, "Yes, we can do all of those things."

The smile that tugged at Naruto's lips put Itachi at ease. "Good, good."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

A frown tugged at pink lips. "Is that your polite way of telling me to get lost or is that a serious question? Because, you know, I'm getting really tired of people telling me what to do."

Sasuke had been home for three days now and he was already a pain in the ass –and not in a good way. He kept nagging about eating and sleeping and taking it easy… If it weren't for a reluctant Sakura, Naruto was sure he would've remained in the hospital (courtesy of his traitor husband and that old hag conspiring together) for another month. Minimum. But he felt fine. A little sluggish, sure, but that was probably the summer heat. That was it.

"I enjoy your company, very much so. However, that doesn't mean that I'm not concerned for your health. Was it not you who told me that you had a rough pregnancy?" Itachi smiled softly as he led Naruto to a bench nearby.

They'd managed to walk quite a ways –right into the heart of the compound where the Uchiha gardens remained. It wouldn't be a surprise if Naruto were tired given his current physical condition.

"I did. But everyone's treating me like I'm seconds away from crumbling. Like you all forget that I was Jinchuuriki and I've been through worse." Because he had. Much, much worse.

Dark eyes met blue. "No one has forgotten. Your strength isn't what's in question, it's your health. Just take it easy and remember that everyone worries because you are loved. That aside, you're also a man that can conceive, which is rare in itself."

"Ah… well…" Naruto flushed a bit and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Fine. I'll take it easy –er, well, easier."

For some time, they sat in silence, enjoying the company of the other without the pressures of needing to fill the space between them with idle chatter. However, the silence was deafening.

At least for Itachi.

Sitting at the heart of the compound brought back memories that he would give the world to forget but would bare as his own punishment. He'd made the decision that damned himself, his clan, and the person most precious to him. Though the sun hung overhead gorgeously and they sat amongst a garden, all that he could see were ghost from the past and his own sins hanging overhead...

"I don't know if this'll sound weird but, I'm glad you decided to come back. And, man, you Uchiha's are fucking stubborn. I'm actually glad you gave Sasuke hell when he wanted to bring you back because, you know, he was a bastard when I was trying to get him to come home." A bastard and an asshole for four years but… But Naruto had never deigned to give up on him and, if he could do it all over again, he would. That aside, Sasuke had returned and Naruto had been overjoyed. Even so, Sasuke's return hadn't been easy. And Naruto didn't imagine that Itachi's would be. So he smiled his best smile and leaned against Itachi's shoulder. "I know it's probably really hard for you to be here and it's selfish of us to want you here but I really hope you give it a chance. People'll probably be asses towards you and you have your own demons to face, I'm sure, but I'll be here for you. Always. Sasuke will be here for you. Asahi, Kyokko, and Shinonome will be here for you. We've got your back."

Itachi's lips twitched. Leave it to Naruto to say the right thing at the perfect moment. He'd been told that the young man beside him had a way with words and it was true. It was no wonder that everyone fell under Naruto's charms –even the most stubborn of men.

Sasuke was a very lucky man indeed.

"If that's your roundabout way of asking me to stay…" He chuckled softly when Naruto's lips pursed. "Don't worry. I won't be going anywhere any time soon."

He'd promised Sasuke and he'd made the same promise to Naruto the night he met his niece and nephews for the first time. Itachi would make Konoha home –a true home.

"Yes!" Naruto stood and pulled Itachi to his feet. "Come on then. We left Sasuke and Kakashi alone with my babies and who knows what we'll come home to."

Itachi smiled as he was led _home_.

* * *

  
**TBC…**

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line** **. Thanks for reading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Shika's homecoming may have felt out of place but I got the idea from the wonderful wonderingaimlessly! Shikamaru just so happens to be my favorite individual character-I just love him so much! So, when wonderingaimlessly suggested giving a little snippet of Shikamaru coming home and being an excited father, I just had to do it. The plot bunny was killing me. So, sorry if that's outta place but this was the only place I could think to put it! Anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope you come back for the next chapter!
> 
> Oh, Itachi! He's now integrated into the story. Hope everyone is prepared for uncle 'Tachi!


	11. Congratulations

"Sasuke… the babies…" Naruto groaned low in his throat, his face pressed into the shower wall.

Teeth tugged at damp flesh before a tongue swept over the wound. "Still sleeping." Was Sasuke's quick reply. Children were the very last thing on his mind.

But they weren't the only problem. "We'll be… so late for the- the wedding."

"Hn…" Kiba and Hinata were getting married, yes, and it would be rude to show up late, sure. But Sasuke honestly couldn't care less at the moment.

He wanted to consume Naruto from the outside in. He wanted to drown in his scent, his taste… sink into him and stay there for as long as time would permit. It was all that he'd thought about when he was away. And when he returned –came home to his spouse and not one but three children- he wanted to consume Naruto all the more. Did the man not understand the miracles and gifts that he continuously bestowed him with? Sasuke didn't think so. Every child, every kiss, every minute spent together was a godsend and Sasuke couldn't begin to count his blessings. Just thinking about it… "Want you…"

Naruto's head lulled, his wet locks plastered across Sasuke's shoulder as lavender irises glanced up into pitiless black. "Have me," he murmured, his body trembling with need as he was pulled flush against Sasuke.

And- God- he could feel him, Sasuke's erection pressing against the crack of his ass… He couldn't remember the last time they'd had the luxury of an intimate moment but- but he wanted to steal this one. Wanted to feel Sasuke pulsing and moving inside of him. Wanted to arch his back and claw at the wall as he was driven to the pinnacle of pleasure –so much so that his vision blotted and his jaw went slack. Naruto couldn't repress a shudder with the anticipation of it all.

Wet lips pressed to a tan neck- "You don't have to tell me twice…"

* * *

They showed up half an hour late and Naruto entirely blamed Sasuke.

They'd rushed getting themselves and the children ready. Naruto had left ahead of time because he was supposed to be the best man but he'd only just made it in time to walk down the aisle with Kiba's sister. Sasuke, on the other hand, showed up to the ceremony dead-last toting three children and, because they were late, they'd had to take a seat at the back.

All because they took the time to have a quickie in the shower…

Sasuke's fault.

But it was fine.

The wedding was lovely despite the challenges that came before it –at least Naruto thought so. It was only a couple of months ago when Kiba had asked him for marriage advice. And the initial proposal had still resulted in a lot of backlash. The Hyuugas hadn't wanted their future heiress to marry an outsider and the Inuzukas didn't want their Kiba to be stripped of his birth name. Both sides had something to "lose". But it wasn't up to them. Hinata and Kiba had to make those choices, no matter the consequences.

They chose each other.

Surprisingly enough, Hinata had been the one to put her foot down and make the decision to stand against her family and Kiba's with Kiba, Neji, and Hanabi standing strong beside her. With their support, the wedding was made possible and the acceptance of that decision was slowly following.

Naruto was proud of them. Happy for Hinata and Kiba who, oddly enough, worked so well together.

The wedding was beautiful. The reception was… well… it was taking off. Everyone was overjoyed –overjoyed and drunk. People were drinking, laughing, talking –even Sasuke looked like he was having a good time.

The bride and groom were ecstatic and, thankfully, their families were getting along.

All of the excitement brought a smile to Naruto's face. Made him think about where they'd all started out and how far they'd come. He'd vaguely thought the same thing during his own wedding and reception but it was different being on the outside. They'd all grown –were still growing and learning and making mistakes. But they were doing it together. Like one big, happy, inseparable family that Naruto would be lost without.

"Naruto?"

He glanced away from the stroller where Kyokko and Shinonome were sleeping to stare at the gorgeous bride. Hinata looked… heavenly. Dressed in a gorgeously designed white wedding kimono that (when paired with her pale skin, lilac irises, and dark hair) made her look like a porcelain doll. She was beautiful.

Kiba was a very lucky man.

"Congratulations Hinata!" He stood up to give her a proper hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You look amazing."

Her face bled crimson as she offered a soft smile. "Thank you. I- I was going to ask you to dance but you have your hands full." pale eyes glanced in the direction of the twins and her brow creased. "Where's Asahi?"

"Off with Sakura. But we can still dance! At least while they're sleeping."

"Ah," she glanced over at the sleeping twins and her heart swooned. "I'm surprised they can sleep through all of this noise."

Naruto grinned, "They get that from me." He held out his hand and offered a small bow, "Shall we, malady?"

Hinata giggled and nodded her head before she took his hand. "We shall."

* * *

"I can't believe Shika volunteered to watch Sukina." Sakura was amazed that Ino had managed to make it out of the house for a change.

Ino smirked. "Yeah, well… She's our first. His little girl, his princess." And never in her life had she expected him to be such an enthusiastic father. "Seriously though, you'll be surprised how men change when they finally get a little piece of themselves walking around in the world."

"What… what's it like? Or- er- what was being pregnant like?" Hinata was curious. She couldn't envision a pregnant Ino. Though, that wasn't the basis of why she'd asked.

Tenten studied Ino's face carefully. She too was rather curious about the whole being pregnant thing. Not that she was moving towards that any time soon. She simply wanted to know. Future reference and all. "Was it hard without Shika?"

"No. I think it was easier because I had Naruto and he's been through this all before. Plus, living on the Uchiha compound is like living in a life of luxury." Visiting the Uchiha complex and being there for extended stay were two entirely different things.

Ino had gotten a peek into Naruto and Sasuke's personal lives in a way that she never expected to. She'd discovered that their home wasn't spic-and-span on account of Sasuke's hard work. No, they had a cleaning service that came in every three days to do the job for them. And, before the cleaning service, Naruto was pretty tidy, which was a different kind of surprise. Near the end of Naruto's third term he'd hired a chef because he was in too much pain to make it down to the kitchen to do it himself and he didn't want her to bother with something like cooking when she was a guest. But, the icing on the cake was probably the fact that their home was a luxury in itself. They had all of the latest and name brands -from their TVs and appliance to their clothing and furniture. All of that was mildly expected. Mildly because Ino knew that Sasuke had inherited all funds and assets from his deceased clan members. What she hadn't known was that Naruto had his own inheritance as well.

So yes, being pregnant was incredible. She'd had a great support system via her parents, friends, and Naruto. The actual woes of being a pregnant woman-

"Well, pregnancy sucks and, at the same time, it's awesome. The pissing, throwing up, back or breast pains… it all paled in comparison to the fact that a life was growing inside of me." Ino hadn't expected to feel as matronly as she had during the entire process. Then again, she owed some of that to Naruto for preparing her. "If any of you ever get the chance, be in the company of Naruto while you're pregnant. He's great and he knows how to take care of you."

"Naruto, huh? Who would have thought that the Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja would turn out like that?" Tenten didn't know him as well as the others but she would argue that she knew him just enough to say that she hadn't seen this version of him coming. Not even a little bit.

Hinata had. She knew what he was capable of and what he had the potential to become. "I- I can't imagine him any other way." To her, Naruto was… he was just like the sun. Only, he'd begun to shine so much brighter as the years passed them by and she couldn't imagine that light ever going dim.

"What about you, Sakura? Did you think Naruto would turn out, I dunno, like that?"

Sakura hummed thoughtfully and ran her fingers through the ends of her hair. She and Naruto had a lot of history between them. Nearly a decade and a half worth. She'd had the opportunity to watch him shift from a boy to a man, a mother to a leader. When they were younger, she hadn't thought much or expected much from him. He was just the annoying kid that stood between her and the "love of her life". But then… then he turned out to be an enigma that very few could ever wrap their minds around. He was brave, strong, and courageous with a limitless talent that had saved nations.

Now, after bearing witness to where Naruto was and his accomplishments thus far, Sakura could say, "Yeah… He's- well… Naruto is unpredictable so I'm not entirely surprised that he snatched up his dream life. He deserves it."

"And Sasuke's a lucky bastard. I mean, I never thought I would ever say this when we were younger but, Naruto is gorgeous. He's gorgeous, he makes gorgeous babies, and he's reliable."

Sakura nodded in agreement. Amusement swam in her emerald depths as she entertained the thought of the four of them chasing after Naruto as opposed to Sasuke during their youth.

"Had I known all of that back then, I would've hopped on Hinata's bandwagon." Ino loved Shikamaru with all of her heart –there was no doubt about that. But Naruto made her curious. Very curious.

Hinata flushed a deep scarlet at the reminder of her first love. One that she'd never had the courage to pursue. But she didn't regret that she hadn't. "Even so, I'm sure he would have still ended up with Sasuke." Because those two were a match that the gods had hand crafted themselves. No one stood a chance against a love like that.

There was a chorus of, "No doubt about that," before the women all dissolved into a fit of laughter.

Tenten was the first to recover and with a smile on her face, she stared at Hinata. "Well, enough about Naruto. We're here because Hinata called us, so, what's up?"

Hinata's flush deepened as all eyes suddenly turned in her direction. She took a moment to compose herself before she smiled softly, hand falling over her stomach. "Well… I'm- Um- Kiba and I are expecting. For the last three months now but- um- they say it's bad luck to say anything before so…" She trailed off and stared at her lap.

For a moment, they all sat in stunned silence and then there was an outburst of congratulatory quips and praise. Hinata and Kiba would mark the third couple from their genin days to cement their roots in Konoha and none of them could be any happier for them.

* * *

Rarely did Sasuke deign to mingle with his peers, however, Itachi had volunteered to watch their children for the sake of Naruto dragging him out to the bar to "hangout" with everyone. It was one of the few occasions in which all of the men were in attendance and, as such, they were all meeting. He could have talked his way out of it. But then, well… it was the first time they'd escaped from the house (without children) since the twins were born five months prior. In that, Sasuke was certain they would finally get to have sex. Real, flesh on flesh, heart pounding and throat rasping, unrushed and tender, sex. That was more than enough incentive to get him outside.

"How long did my brother say that he would take the children?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes, pink lips pulled into a smirk. "Until dawn." He didn't have to look at Sasuke's face to know that his husband was satisfied with that answer.

"How long are we staying here?"

"Just until Kiba tells us that he and Hinata are having a baby."

A dark brow rose. "How do you know?"

"I saw her a few days ago… but I promised that I'd let Kiba tell me." Naruto tugged on Sasuke's hand and pulled the man to a stop outside of the bar. "After this, we can go somewhere –just the two of us."

Just the two of them… Sasuke smirked and gave into the urge to kiss the side of Naruto's neck.

Naruto laughed as he led the way to Kiba's table, "I thought you'd like that."

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Kiba's voice was booming over the noise in the bar.

Naruto smiled and plopped down right beside Sai. "Yeah, well… you try raising three kids all while being an active shinobi and then get back to me." Not that he was complaining but having children made for a hectic lifestyle.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Even so, being a dad isn't troublesome." His daughter was the best thing that had ever happened to him and since she'd arrived, he'd been fully consumed by her. Her and Ino. Being parents made their lives livelier.

"Good to know, good to know, because that brings me to why I dragged all o you here!" Kiba's grin was wolfish as he held up his mug, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

Even though Naruto already knew that, the news was that much better coming from Kiba whose lips were stretched from ear to ear as he bared his teeth in the most ridiculously happy smile… "Congratulations, dog breath."

With that, congratulations were shared around the table as they all toasted to being old men who were starting families. None of them would have guessed that things would turn out that way –that they would all live to have children or find someone who even wanted to have a child with them. That they would become fine shinobi worthy of their village's recognition. None of them knew that they would all experience growing together because the life of a ninja was short.

And, somehow, they'd all managed to live.

* * *

Unfocused blue eyes stared up at the sky as slender fingers twisted in the grass. "Sasuke…" The name fell from kiss swollen pink lips in a gasp.

It made Sasuke smirk as he nipped and created another bruise on Naruto's inner thigh. He savored the taste –sex, sweat, and a flavor that was so uniquely Naruto.

"Sasuke… wait…" Naruto sat up on his elbows just as Sasuke lifted his head. He was trapped by those endless dark pools, so much so that he didn't even register being pulled into Sasuke's lap –one leg swung on either side of his husband- until he was there. "Bastard."A slow smile slipped onto his face when Sasuke's erection pressed against his own.

"You're the who asked me to wait right in the middle." Sasuke was a patient man, he truly was. But Naruto was testing him at a point where that restraint could snap. "Why are we waiting?" He didn't mind talking during sex. Naruto always talked during sex –sometimes dirty, sometimes lofty and airy, other times…

Naruto's lips twitched as he shifted, mouth slacking when he unintentionally ground against that heated length. He wanted Sasuke inside of him. Wanted to be pleasurably split in two. But- "I- I think we should use a condom."

A dark brow rose carefully as pale lips descended upon swollen pink. "A condom, hn… It's been awhile." He placed tender kiss after kiss along Naruto's jaw, neck, collar… "Are we done having children?"

Sasuke couldn't say that he would mind –not entirely. Naruto had already given him more than he'd ever imagined having. They had three children at the moment and he could live with that. If it was what Naruto wanted, he could live with that.

Naruto moaned and canted his neck, fingers gripping sturdy shoulders. "I- stop that for like, two minutes."

Sasuke sighed and conceded. "You couldn't have brought all of this up beforehand?"

"I didn't think of it then." It was hard to think about anything with Sasuke's tongue shoved down his throat and that gorgeous body looming over him- Naruto loved Sasuke's body. Sasuke's eyes, mouth, tongue, cock- "I want to give you 1000 kids-"

"1000? Are you capable of giving me that many?"

"With your sperm, who the fuck knows. But- I think we should take a little break. Just a little one. I want to really get back to being a shinobi and becoming Hokage. I want to fully enjoy the three that we have for a bit." Maybe a three or four years… it didn't have to be any longer than that because he really wanted to give Sasuke 1000 children if the man wanted it.

Sasuke slid his hands from Naruto's waist, up slender sides, and over smooth shoulders to cup the base of his head. "That's fine. We can wait as long as you want." He pulled Naruto in for a quick kiss and simply stared at him.

Blue eyes connecting with black.

Naruto was beautiful and Sasuke could stare at him all day long. Could love and make love to him until eternity lapsed and they were turned into dust. Naruto was- he was Sasuke's everything –the reason he lived and breathed, the reason he would die. Everything. His gorgeous wife had given him the world over and over again and there was nothing that Sasuke wouldn't do for the man. Nothing.

"I take it that, since you brought all of this up, you have a condom."

Naruto nodded and leaned to the left for his pants. He shook them out and plucked the condom from the pile of receipts and papers. "So you're okay with this?"

"Yes, moron."

"Asshole," Naruto leaned forward and bit Sasuke's chin as he deftly trailed his fingers along the thick veins of Sasuke's erection. He enjoyed feeling the man shudder. "I love you." He meant those words with every ounce of his soul.

"Not nearly as much as I love you."

Before Naruto could utter a word about Sasuke being a "cheesy bastard", his mouth was swallowed as he was tipped backwards, bareback connecting with the cool grass. He relished in the feeling of Sasuke's body moving against his, muscles rippling beneath his fingertips, as pitch black and stars filled his vision.

It'd been a long time since they'd last made love.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line** **. Thanks for reading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of lovin' in this chapter. Sorry for the lack of Itachi but he won't be back-back for a little bit. Kiba and Hinata finally got hitched and now they're with child! Konoha rookie 12 baby boom is in full effect, so prepare yourselves. This chapter was hard to write but only because I had to tear it in two. There was a part that didn't fit at all so I had to make that it's own chapter. Sasuke and Naruto are taking a little child bearing break but don't worry, they'll have a few more still. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!


	12. Match Maker, Match Maker

"Wow… I'm surprised every time I see them. I mean, they both look like they belong to Sasuke's side of the family." Sakura crooned as she bounced Kyokko up and down on her knee and stared at the sleeping Shinonome beside her on the couch. "I've got first dibs on pawning my spawn off to yours."

"Ino and Tenten already called dibs on the twins but you got to Asahi first so it's a fair trade."

A thoughtful hum was the only thing that Sakura offered. She was far too entranced with the little girl babling and giggling on her lap. She was so beautiful with her dark hair and bright eyes, flushed plump pink cheeks… Sakura wanted to keep her. "How does it feel… to be a mother?"

She'd thought about it. Thought about the subject long and hard, more so considering that her closest friends were beginning to settle down, and yet, she wasn't even in a steady relationship. But being a mother –it was Sakura's dream. And part of her envied Sasuke and Naruto who had so easily fallen into their roles as spouses and parents. Roles that neither of them had truly considered but were blessed with anyway.

Sakura wished for a semblance of what they had.

"Being a mother, though I resent the terminology, is amazing. I didn't… I wasn't expecting children, Sakura. At least not children that were half of me and Sasuke. I… I wanted this so much, you know. I just- I wanted children and I wanted Sasuke and I knew without a doubt in my mind that I couldn't be without Sasuke but kids are everywhere…" A fond smile stretched pink lips. "When Kurama left me with this… I could never repay him for this- for them." Naruto gestured to his children with his gaze. "Never."

The gift that keeps on giving… Sakura found herself smiling and her eyes stinging as she stared down at Kyokko. "I'm really, really, happy for you, Naruto. You and Sasuke. I just…" _I wish it were me_ … were the words that she couldn't bring herself to say. And she felt awful for thinking it but she wasn't getting any younger and it was hard to watch everyone around her moving forward when she didn't know how to or if she would at all.

"Sakura…" It was the look on her gorgeous face that drew Naruto closer. He just wanted to hold her tight and tell her that it would all be okay.

"This is going to sound so, so, selfish but I want everything that you have, Naruto. I want it so much and I've wanted it- God, I've wanted it forever and I just… I don't know." Sakura was crying and she couldn't stop herself. She cried harder when she caught a glimpse of the pained expression on Naruto's face.

She felt so stupid and she couldn't believe that she'd allowed herself to say any of that out loud but she had and there was no taking it back. Sakura Haruno was devastatingly jealous of her former teammates and their bliss. She wanted their lives and their happiness and she- she didn't feel as though such a life would ever be at her grasp.

"Sakura…" Naruto smiled sadly as he laid the children in their carriers and pulled Sakura flush against his chest. "I'm so sorry that you feel this way. I- if I'd known I would've-" Naruto frowned as he ended that sentence abruptly. He didn't know what he would have done had he known about her pain. What he did know was that he wanted to fix it by any means necessary.

Naruto would happily scour the earth it meant that he could bring Sakura happiness. "Tell me what to do and I'll help you, Sakura."

Despite herself, Sakura smiled. Naruto was just so… "You're amazing, you know that."

"Huh?"

Sakura only continued to smile against his shoulder as her eyes watered. Here she was crying about what she didn't have and what she wanted when Naruto had just gotten home after a month long mission and he was supposed to be enjoying his time with his children –with her… and she was concerned about her lack of a love life. Their lives were just so much bigger than that

"I'll be okay Naruto… I just needed a good cry."

Naruto didn't believe her but he would let it go for now. "Well… alright. Just, if you need me, I'm always here for you."

She found comfort in the sincerity of those words. "I know."

* * *

Dark eyes took a moment to drink up the scene before them.

Naruto and Sakura were asleep on the couch with Asahi nestled snuggly between them and a twin held against Naruto and Sakura's chest respectively. The TV was on as the title sequence for a forgotten movie played repetitively in the background but, other than that, the house was dark and quiet. The five of them… they looked beautiful. Like a portrait of the perfect family…

Jealousy simmered beneath the surface of that fond gaze.

There was a time in the past when that –Sakura and Naruto and a family and a small home for the two of them- could have been a reality. Sasuke fully remembered a Naruto who was hopelessly in love with one Sakura Haruno. Even when he'd returned to the village, he'd been unsure about their close bond. Now, the closeness between the two of them was enviable. Reminded Sasuke of what he'd missed in his absence and what he couldn't make up for no matter how far time stretched out.

But he knew that Naruto was his and his alone –the proof was in their children, in the golden band that encircled their left ring fingers, in the home and life that they had built together. Naruto was his. Body, mind, and soul.

And Sakura… she, in her own way, held a special place in his heart. As a friend, as a teammate, as a sister… she was special.

Knowing that did nothing to quell the envy that coursed through his blood.

"Suke…" Naruto's voice was soft and groggy as he called out to his husband. In his sleep hazed mind, he could smell Sasuke and feel his presence.

Sasuke's lips twitched as he walked over to the couch and squeezed into the space beside Naruto, his arms instinctively wrapping around bare shoulders.

"Sensed you…"

"Hn…" Long fingers raked through flaxen locks before Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple. His wife was gorgeous.

Naruto smiled tiredly as he tilted his head to stare at Sasuke. "Sakura's gonna stay with us for a while."

Sasuke bit back a frown. Though he loved Sakura and would do much of anything for her, he valued his privacy far more. It was fine when the women chose to stay with Naruto while he was away –that didn't bother him because he didn't have to be there and they were always gone by the time he returned. Even the occasional and varying visits were understandable –Naruto was loved by the masses and Sasuke knew that there was nothing that he could do about that.

But this…

"It's only for a week or so. She just… she feels alone at her place and she's going through her own thing." Blue eyes pinned Sasuke before Naruto dove in for the kill. "We owe her."

There it was: the guilt trip.

How long were they expected to pay Sakura back for their relationship? Sasuke honestly wanted to know. Every time it came to her and something that he didn't want to do, Naruto would pull that whole "we owe her" bit on him and he fell for it (hook, line, and sinker) because Naruto- Naruto expected him to. But that gimmick… it was wearing thin. They'd been together for five years and they already had three children… What the fuck would it take for Naruto to feel as though they no longer needed to pay her back for being together?

Sasuke could think of a thing or two. Sakura needed her own man to dote on her so that she could stop depending on them exclusively. She needed to start a family of her own.

With that in mind- "As long as she isn't staying indefinitely and I want you to do something for me."

"She won't, I promise." Naruto was grinning from ear to ear when he kissed Sasuke's chin. "What do you want?"

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto felt a chill nip at his spine.

"Fix her problem and never tell me that we 'owe her' again."

"Sasuke-"

He waved his hand dismissively. "No. Take it or leave it."

Naruto frowned. "Fine." Fixing Sakura's problems wouldn't be hard… not really. She need someone to love her and he had the perfect person in mind. She would probably fight him on it at first but… well… Lee loved her and she simply didn't see it because she wasn't looking. Naruto would make her see. "Anything else, your highness?"

"Hn… Not at the moment." Dark eyes shifted from Naruto to the slowly waking Kyokko.

And like a domino effect, Shinonome, who was in Sakura's arms, began to wake with a low but shrill cry falling from his tiny mouth. That only served to stir Asahi who loathed being disturbed from his sleep and the 20 month old began whimpering as he snuggled closely to his mother's warmth. Sakura shot up and glanced around briefly to grasp her bearings before she pulled Shinonome to her chest and attempted to comfort him… but he only continued to wail.

Naruto sighed. "A late dinner for my brats it is…" He stood with a bit of help from Sasuke and eased Shinonome from Sakura's arms and into his own. "Sasuke, grab Asa and make me two bottles and some oatmeal." He quickly kissed Sakura's forehead, "Night, Sakura. You can nab whatever room you want."

Sasuke watched for a moment as Naruto left the room before he picked up his first born and offered Sakura a curt nod. "Feel free to use the house as though it's your own."

"Thank you." She smiled tiredly.

He took that as a good sign and made his way into the kitchen. It was time to begin their nightly routine: attempting to get the children to sleep all at once so that they too could go to sleep.

Joy.

* * *

Getting Sakura and Lee together in the same _space_ at the same _time_ was easy. All it took was one phone call to Lee (and a promise of good food) to get him there. He was easy to butter up and Naruto always enjoyed his company. But this wasn't about him.

It was about Sakura.

And getting Sakura to agree to have a luncheon was a bit of trouble.

She wasn't stupid. She knew what he was trying to do and why. But she didn't want to settle. Especially not for the first man Naruto pushed onto her. It wouldn't be fair to her or Lee. But Naruto didn't think she'd be settling. He fully believed that the two of them were right for each other. Lee loved Sakura and Sakura hadn't given him enough of a chance to even know if she'd like him. And she would. If he knew anything, he knew Sakura –knew what she liked and what she didn't like about people or herself.

Sakura would like Lee if she gave him a chance.

The set up was simple enough. He'd sent Sakura to the grocery store for wine while he made them a nice lunch. Lee came over a bit early but Naruto didn't mind. His children loved Lee. They were tickled by the man's energy and jokes –probably his face a bit as well because Lee made the funniest expressions. Naruto could hear them out in the sunroom, their laughter filling the house was like music to his ears. When Sakura returned, she'd been captured by the moment. He could tell. She'd leaned in the doorway and watched as Lee ran around the room with the children chasing and crawling behind him. Her face lit up and her eyes softened as she watched on.

Naruto knew he'd won then and there. After all, she wanted a baby… really, really, wanted a baby and a family to call her own. And all she really wanted in a spouse was someone who could share that with her. Someone who understood her and would love her unconditionally.

Rock Lee was the answer.

And Naruto had kept his promise to his husband all while helping the most important woman in his life.

* * *

One month ticked by and Naruto could say that he'd really did a good job. Sakura and Lee were dating and Sakura seemed as happy as Lee was every time he mentioned her name.

Job well done.

But those two… they made him think about someone closer to home. Itachi was… Naruto wasn't sure what the man was thinking in regards to the future but he had to ask, at least while it was on his mind and Itachi was there.

"Have you thought about marriage or even going out there and just, I dunno, mingling?" Naruto had been curious about it for a while now –whether or not Itachi wanted more from life than just missions and them.

The man deserved it. To have a wife and a few kids, a house filled with noise, something to really call his own… Itachi deserved it more than anyone. But he never mentioned anything about any of those things. He didn't seem to be interested in the women or men that threw themselves at him regularly. There was a consistent pattern and line drawn wherein Itachi went to work, came home, and then it was work again. The man had no social life whatsoever. Itachi spent the bulk of his leisure time spoiling the children (and Naruto in his own way) or bonding with his brother. The extent of his social interactions took place whenever Naruto and Sasuke's comrades came to the compound and, even then, Itachi merely indulged them. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He seemed to get along really well with Shikamaru and sometimes those two would go out for a drink or a game of shogi. But that could barely be called socializing.

And a person couldn't date without first socializing.

"Of course, but it was not a plausible option until I returned to the village." A man waiting to die could not possibly consider a future for himself. It was a motto Itachi had to live by when he'd made his decision to forsake himself years ago.

Blond brows creased as Naruto carefully studied Itachi's handsome face. "Wait, you have been thinking about it?"

The chuckle that rumbled from Itachi's chest was deep and placating. "Do we not all consider a domesticated life?"

"Well, yeah. But you don't go out with anyone or anything like that…"

"Because I know who it is I intend to spend the duration of this life with now that the option is available." It wouldn't be a lie if Itachi said that he was stalling. The woman that he had in mind… "However, when we last parted ways, it was under peculiar circumstances." Perhaps she thought him dead. That wouldn't be too unlikely. And if she'd moved on as he'd dawdled over the last few years… well, he wouldn't blame her for it.

But he had high hopes.

"It's never too late. Point in case being your bastard brother and myself. Or even Tenten and Neji." As cheesy as it was, love knew no bounds. "Who is it?"

"Hmm… Perhaps it would be best if I simply introduced the two of you."

Cobalt eyes lit up like stars in the night sky at the mere thought of meeting a person that Itachi held interest in. Naruto couldn't even fathom what type of person was capable of capturing Itachi's interest. "Hell yes. Just name the time and the place."

"You leave for Kumogakure in three days and I'll simply accompany you."

"Kumo? That's a ways away…"

"That's where she is."

A slender brow rose. "Who is she?" Naruto had met a plethora of women in Kumogakure, all of them gorgeous, few of them deserving of Itachi.

Itachi smirked (Naruto considered the expression Uchiha trademark worthy). "You'll see when we get there."

* * *

When Itachi accompanied Naruto to Kumogakure, he settled on the fact that it was indeed love. He'd been to village on numerous occasions (past and present) and she was always a delight. A breath of fresh air in his dour world. Long before he'd ever considered returning to Konoha or allowing Sasuke to end his life, she had been there. At first, a suspicious patron. Later, she became a sardonic messenger who handed over assignments and dished out his pay after a job well done. And shortly after that, a gorgeous friend who he often went out of his way to visit here and there.

It was nothing more than that. Could be nothing more than that because he was destined to end and she had a full life ahead of her that he wouldn't chance ruining.

Now was different.

Sasuke and Naruto had given him his life back. Had made "love" a possibility that he'd never tampered with prior to returning to Konoha.

Itachi didn't intend to pass up such an opportunity yet again.

It was in the courtyard of the Kumokage's palace where he was prepared to steal her heart. Woo her in the straightforward manner that Uchiha's were accustomed to. "It's been quite a bit of time since we last saw one another." He smiled easily as she turned to face him.

"Well, last I heard, you were dead and it's not often that dead men pay me visits." He knew she would respond in the keen, witty manner that he was accustomed to when it came to her.

"Ah, well... I'm very much alive."

She stared at him carefully. Watched as he invaded her space and smiled as he stopped mere inches away. "What are you doing here, Itachi? You made it very clear the last time we met that this –you and me- it won't work."

"It will." He cupped her face and drew her in. "The last time we met, I was a man on his way to an execution."

"Uchihas tend to be men who are always one day away from death. That hasn't changed and I doubt it ever will." Because she'd met him on one too many occasions when he was bidding her farewell for the final time and- "I'll ask again, what are you doing here."

"I'm here for you." His tone was soothing and sincere as he stared into her big bright eyes. "I've never told you but I'm sure you're aware that I love you."

With those words her beautiful brown features had taken on a gorgeous flush –her cheeks had rushed with blood in a fashion that he wasn't accustomed to seeing. At least not from her. "What. The. Hell." She pushed him backwards, her hands firmly planted on his chest. "You can't expect to come here after god knows how many years, tell me some shit like that, and then what? We ride off into the sunset like everything is peachy? Balls of steel and iron courage can only get you so far, Itachi." Despite her flustered state, she was still composed and sharp tongued.

Still gorgeous and alluring.

He wasn't deterred. "I fully intend to whisk you off into the sunset if that's what you wish for."

She laughed, the sound hollowed and lofty. "What if I told you that I've already found someone else? That I wasn't sitting around waiting for a stubborn bastard hell bent on dying."

"If that were the case, you would have shut this conversation down before it begun."

"What if I don't love you the way you claim to love me?" Straight for the jugular...

It was Itachi's turn to laugh. "I don't doubt for a second that you love me." He grasped her hand, the one pressed into his chest and right over his heart. "Our last night together five years ago –the night I had you writhing and clinging to me as though I was going to vanish while I was still inside of you. I felt your love –saw it in your tears and swallowed it in every moan." He slowly drew her palm to his lips and kissed the base. Dark eyes watched her watching him. "Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave you be."

"I- Why me?"

"Because when an Uchiha loves, it never fades."

"I can't do this with you."

"That's not an 'I don't love you'."

"Itachi…"

"Mabui."

She frowned and snatched her hand back. "You could have anyone."

"Perhaps. But no one begins to compare to you." Thin fingers threaded through thick hair. "I'll be here for one month with Naruto. Just one. If you can't manage to reject me by the end of my stay, I would like for you to join me when I leave. As my fiancé."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me… This isn't going to work. Whatever game you're playing-"

"This isn't a game. This is the rest of our lives. Our futures, our destinies… us. I want to give you an eternity of happiness but it's all up to you. Tell me you don't love me by the end of the month or prepare to be tethered to an Uchiha until we crumble and fade." With that said, he left her to herself. He was nothing less than a gentleman so he would allow her the time she needed to think things over.

He didn't mind waiting. What was one month compared to a forever together.

She took one month to consider things and torture him for forcing her into a corner, which he knew she would on both accounts. Mabui was nothing if not stubborn. At the end of his month's stay, Mabui Adachi agreed to join him in Konoha as his fiancé. As it were, he had snatched her heart in the courtyard that very day and he fully intended to keep it contained. Under safe keeping and nestled beside his own. Though she had agreed to become his wife and follow him wherever he so chose to go, it was all very bittersweet. She had pride in her country –held utmost respect and loyalty for her Kage, but she couldn't control her emotions. If it weren't for her understanding of Itachi's situation and the overwhelming urge to follow him, she would have remained firmly rooted in Kumogakure with him staying by her side there.

Love swayed people to do the oddest of things.

All in all, it was a trip well spent.

Upon returning home, Naruto was the first to congratulate them. After all, he'd been around for most of their back and forth and he'd gotten to see a side to Itachi that he was both familiar and unfamiliar with. Let it be known, Uchihas were a sappy and poetic lot when it came to affairs of the heart. Nevertheless, Naruto was happy to finally see someone standing in Itachi's corner for the long haul. And he absolutely adored Mabui -Itachi's perfect compliment.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was relatively jaded and not too fond of the woman his brother had chosen to spend his life with. He'd developed quite the brother complex since Itachi's return.

It was all going to be a work in progress.

* * *

  
**TBC…**

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line** **. Thanks for reading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! Sakura can stop harshing Sasuke's mellow and Itachi brought home the love of his life! Let the Uchiha clan begin to grow and the original rookie 12 baby boom begin! Seriously though, I know the Itachi x Mabui pairing may seem very weird and cracked out but lemme explain a bit. When I initially decided to add Itachi to the story, I tried to figure out who I could pair him with and then I thought that it'd be great if I used a character that already existed, ya know? And I tried to think of chicks who were his age but then I thought it'd be nice if he were with a Black chic from Kumo for several reasons. First and foremost, I'm mostly Black and it's nice to incorporate a little flavor into these worlds. Secondly, I loved the idea of lovers with a difficult story or coming-together! It's so gorgeous and sweet and... yeah. So that's how Itachi ended up with Mabui (who I love dearly)!
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!


	13. Baby Boom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a chapter that spans a couple of years but after this chapter, it goes back a bit... don't worry, you'll understand!

  
**[[Year 1023]]**   


Being relatively outside of the village, Naruto was always surprised by the number of visitors that they received. Children running around was normal. They were curious about the "ghost town" that was the Uchiha grounds or they wanted Naruto to entertain them –which he didn't mind doing. Entertaining those children also meant entertaining his own. Everybody won.

What wasn't normal was the amount of free time those closest to him had.

Case in point being Hinata and Tenten who were sitting at his kitchen nook, each nursing a cup of tea. It was the nth morning in a row that they had showed up for "afternoon tea", however, they usually stayed until well after dinner. He didn't mind the company. They kept the children busy when he needed to get a few things around the house done. Hinata always arrived totting her precious first born, Suzuru, and that small joy of a gorgeous baby girl was so sweet and perfect… The twins had certainly taken a liking to her. Tenten, on the other hand, was ever amusing. Her complaints about Neji (some that Naruto could understand more than others) were enjoyable. All of that considered, Naruto still wasn't sure what brought them to his humble abode.

It was with caution that he asked one particular morning, "Don't you guys have missions… or something?"

Tenten paused, her brown eyes glaring at him. "Is that a joke… or something?"

"Um…"

"Do- do you want us to leave?" Hinata looked on the verge of tears and the very sight made Naruto panic.

"No!" He rushed out. "That's not it! I just… We've been hanging out a lot and-"

"Excuse us for being fucking pregnant and wanting to spend time with one of the only people we thought would understand!"

"Eh?" Pregnant? Had he heard her correctly?

"I mean, it's not like it's easy to walk all the way over here. And Hinata has to bring Suzuru and all of her baby shit…"

Naruto couldn't exactly hear what Tenten was saying because his mind had tuned in to the fact that the two women seated at the nook in his kitchen were pregnant. Kiba and Neji were going to be fathers… Neji was going to be a father… And Naruto couldn't possibly be any happier for them.

"Pregnant?" Naruto bared his teeth in a grin that touched his eyes. "Congratulations!"

Tenten's mouth snapped shut, her brown eyes impossibly wide. Naruto was… he was as gorgeous as most people described him to be but it was in that moment (with him standing in the middle of the kitchen, sun illuminating his smile) that brought the idea home. It made her blush down to her bones. Apparently, Hinata as well.

"Ah, this is Hinata's second time but Tenten… this is the first for you and Neji." He grabbed his cup off of the counter and joined the women at the table. "Are you excited?"

Tenten went into great detail about her fears and the bad luck of having twins the first go around with Naruto and Hinata commenting. The afternoon stretched on with discussions about children, labor, baby clothes, and the like.

All the while, Tenten couldn't shake Ino's nearly forgotten advice from long ago. And the woman was right. Being in Naruto's company while with child was comforting.

* * *

  
**[[Year 1023]]**   


Twins were unique.

Their personalities differed entirely (one being rather quiet, stubborn, and observant whilst the other was brash and outspoken) but they were always connected. They shared like interest and hobbies –held a connection that few outside of their tight circle could intercept or understand. However, there were rare exceptions. There were people with personalities so overwhelming and encouraging that they could break through the barrier that separated the twins from the rest of the world. That type of person was easily absorbed and drawn into the fold as if they had been present from the very beginning.

For Kyokko and Shinonome, their mother was the exception.

Naruto was the sun that their world orbited around. He breathed life into their very being.

For the two years that they'd existed (very nearly three), their mother had catered to their every whim. Kyokko and Shinonome knew without a shred of doubt that their mother loved them with all that he had to offer and then some. They returned the sentiments entirely.

That wasn't to say of course that they didn't love their big brother or their father or even their uncle 'tachi and aunty Mabi respectively –it also wasn't to say that those people didn't love them back. But it wasn't the same. That love was different. So very platonic. It _felt_ different. It _was_ different. And all of those people were competition for their one true love.

Their gorgeous mother… Naruto was their everything. Without him, they would be nothing.

That's just how things were.

"When I'm big, I'm gonna marry mommy."

Shin nodded eagerly in agreement as wide grey eyes glanced in Naruto's direction. His mother was at the stove singing a bit off-key with a smile on his face as he made breakfast –it was a familiar scene. A calming one that warmed him from head to toe. Yes. Shin would definitely marry his mother when he was bigger and the thought was far too much to contain so he shouted, "I'm gonna marry mommy too."

Asahi snorted, "You can't marry mama because he's married to daddy."

The twins were strong in their resolve as they chorused, "I'll steal him from daddy!" Because their mommy loved them the most so that wouldn't be a problem.

"Who are you planning to steal from me?" Sasuke eyed his children carefully as he walked into the kitchen.

Kyokko and Shinonome exchanged glances and then Shin smiled dubiously. "Mommy!" Kyokko nodded in agreement.

A dark brow rose as onyx eyes swirled with amusement. Steal Naruto… Sasuke had heard that one before. Many had attempted to do so but no one had succeeded. Not that he actually had to worry about his children stealing away his spouse but still… "I wish you two the best of luck!" He kissed each of their foreheads before he sat down at the head of the table.

Stealing Naruto… the twins had adorable aspirations.

* * *

  
**[[Year 1024]]**   


A year later, Tenten and Hinata threw a joint baby shower as they were expecting again.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He'd returned home from a mission and was told to get ready for a party. It wasn't his idea of a good rest after a month away but he would do anything for the people he loved.

So, it was with great joy that he celebrated the coming of Seira Hyuuga, Hinata and Kiba's third child, and Jun Hyuuga, Tenten and Neji's third child.

* * *

  
**[[Year 1024]]**   


Sasuke stared, mouth agape as Karin leaned on her elbows, smile cheeky and belly… mildly swollen.

"It's weird, right? But, surprisingly, that asshole is excited."

Numbly, Sasuke nodded. He couldn't imagine the offspring of Karin and Suigetsu but he was sure the kid would be a hell raiser all the same with those two for parents. He couldn't wait to tell Naruto. "Congratulations." He tipped his cup and offered her a partial smile.

Her lips twitched. "Thank you." She topped off his glass and leaned against the countertop. "You know, this makes our kids second cousins or some shit. My kid'll be an Uzumaki, just like half of your brats."

Yes, he knew that much. And though Naruto didn't care for Karin, he did care for family. This would be good news –in its own way. "I'm sure our children will grow up together."

"Good because, in my own way, I think of you and Juugo and Suigetsu as family."

For reasons that Sasuke couldn't explain –perhaps it was the Sake or maybe the mentions of _family_ \- he felt a bit honored and those words warmed his chest. He'd never been that great to those (he still remembered trying to kill one or the other at some point in his youth), but they'd been through a lot together and they hadn't abandoned him when he'd abandoned himself. It was the reason they remained in Konoha and took a sentencing with him. Perhaps he owed them a bit of gratitude.

Thus, it was easy to say, "I feel the same."

The flush that rushed to her pale cheeks made him chuckle into his cup. To be honest he thought that those with children tended to be at the peak of their beauty. Karin was no exception. Sasuke couldn't wait until he and Naruto began again.

* * *

  
**[[Year 1025]]**   


"Ino-Pig!"

"Big Forehead!"

The two women laughed as they took a seat at the small café across the road from Ino's flower shop. Sakura couldn't remember the last time she and Ino had went out, just the two of them, but it was welcomed. She tended to miss her oldest friend and with hospital duties and special medical assignments, it was a wonder she had time for herself and Lee, let alone anyone else.

But today- today she had good news.

"I have something to tell you," They both started eagerly and laughed again.

Ino brushed her ponytail behind her and took a sip of her water. "How about we just blurt it out at the same time? On the count of three?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"I'm pregnant!"

Aqua eyes met wide jade. "Oh. My. God! It's about time! Congratulations!" Ino was truly happy for Sakura who was finally starting a family of her own.

"Same goes to you! I bet Shika and Suki are happy."

"You have no idea. But I'm not due until August."

Sakura smiled, "Me too."

Ino bit back a snort. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear we planned this. I'm sure that's what Naruto will think."

"I'm sure. And I'm really excited but, oddly, I think Lee is even more excited than I am." Last she'd seen him, he was doing 5000 laps around the village in celebration with Gai-sensei.

"Well, we should take a page from Hinata and Tenten's book and throw a shower together." Ino wouldn't mind a bit of pampering from those she loved the most. It would be fun.

Sakura clapped her hands together jovially. "I like the sounds of that!"

The rest of their afternoon was spent prepping and planning. They were going to be mothers.

* * *

  
**[[Year 1025]]**   


They wanted to join the shinobi ranks.

The idea didn't seem too farfetched considering who their parents were. Their father (an ANBU captain within the Snake faction) and their mother (who had recently the shift from a Rat faction squad leader to the overseer of the entire ANBU dragon faction) were both strong and highly capable nin that the village respected. In that same regard, as were their aunts and uncles. Thus, at the tender ages of five and four, the Uchiha children had made it their ultimate goals to surpass the adults, namely their parents. Countless hours were spent practicing and learning whatever it was that people offered to teach them about the shinobi world and the arts wound deeply into its core.

At the moment, they were listening as their father and their uncle explained the fundamentals of a kekkei genkai. _Their clan's_ kekkei genkai.

"Your eyes turn red because of our blood?" Shinonome was trying his hardest to understand the logistics but he really, really, just wanted to be able to do the eye thing himself.

"Not exactly. There are certain _trials,_ so to speak, that unlock the secrets of your Uchiha blood. Or rather, the Sharingan." Now wasn't quite the time to tell them the unique ways to which they could do so and, even so, Itachi would leave that task to Sasuke.

He didn't feel that it was his place given their bloodied history and it was still a subject that cut him deep. Was a wound that seeped black blood and ached when touched. Yes… that topic was better left to his brother.

Kyokko raised her little hand, platinum eyes focused on her father. "Daddy, what bout mommy's kek- kekkei genkai?"

They'd all bared witness to the many shapes that their mother took on. From sage mode to fox mode and everything in between. Kyokko especially liked seeing her mother surrounded by all of that golden chakra… he was really pretty. She wanted to be pretty just like that when she got bigger.

Sasuke's brow creased. How was he to explain Naruto's uniqueness to their children? It certainly wasn't as simple as explaining a kekkei genkai or the basics of a jutsu… "He's special and only he can tell you why that is." That was the easiest way to elude the question and pass it onto his spouse at the same time.

"Koko can't be pretty like mommy?" It was very upsetting news and Kyokko didn't understand.

But it made Sasuke smile and pick his only daughter up. Rarely did she ever deign to speak her mind as much as she currently was, least of all to him. "You're already pretty like your mom."

"How old do we have to be before we get to use the Sharingan?" He didn't know about his younger siblings, but Asahi wanted to quickly grow up so that he could surpass his father and protect his mother. Surpassing his father… It was simply a matter of being a man. Or so he'd heard from his Uncle Kakashi.

"It has very little to do with age or talent and everything to do with emotion." And those emotions didn't have to be negative, which Itachi now knew. "When you love someone… when you want to protect something, you'll be surprised at what you're capable of." Speaking of which- "From what I gather, your father awakened each level of his Sharingan on account of your mother…"

"Is that so?" Sasuke took a moment to recount the times in which his Sharingan took on a new shape –except, of course, for the last set, which required Itachi. However, and to his utter surprise- "You're right."

"Mommy helped you get red eyes?" Shinonome's eyes were as round as saucers as he stared at his father expectantly. He was a glutton for stories involving his mother and he was sure that Kyokko was just as eager.

Sasuke hummed thoughtfully and leaned back in his chair with Kyokko balancing on his knee. "In his own way, yes. The first time I thought that that moron was dead." He could easily recall the mission involving Haku and Zabuza. It was their first C-Rank. "The second level developed when we were taking the chuunin exam." He wasn't ashamed of his past but he also wasn't in the mood to explain to the twins and Asahi why he'd allowed Orochimaru to beat their mother half to death before he'd stepped in. Not yet. "When it fully developed…" Maybe he was a bit ashamed. "It was during a fight between your mother and I."

Battle at the valley of the end… was a bittersweet memory. Naruto was and would always be the one person who could compete with him blow for blow. He was also the only person who could tame him. Sasuke had never realized it before –had never considered that his feelings for Naruto then were the same feelings that he held for the man now. But time and growth were odd in the way that they molded and shifted a person's perception.

"I don't get it… does this work when I'm fighting? When I love someone? When I'm mad?" Asahi needed to know and understand how the Sharingan worked, yet, all they were doing was confusing him.

"All of the above amongst a vast potential of other possibilities. But the Sharingan should be the least of your concerns at the moment for it will matter naught if you don't have the skills to use it effectively."

Asahi frowned and looked away from his uncle. If he needed skill, he simply needed to keep practicing. And they needed to keep teaching them. "Can we learn a new skill today?"

"How about walking on water?"

Sasuke cast a sidelong glance in his brother's direction. Itachi was phenomenal at chakra control and had taught him what he knew when they were children. On the other hand, Sasuke had been twelve when he'd begun to master controlling his chakra enough to walk on water…

"Let us give it a try." Itachi would aide his niece and nephews to the best of his ability. They were the future of the Uchiha clan after all.

* * *

  
**[[Year 1025]]**   


"When Karin goes into labor, I'm babysitting Ietaka." Naruto grinned as he thought of his nephew. Never in a million years did he think that he and Karin would be on good terms but, when Sasuke told him a little over a year ago that the woman was pregnant… well… things changed. And, she was his cousin. One of the only remaining links that he had to his mother.

"That's not for another two months." Sasuke study Naruto over the top of his scroll. The man looked oddly giddy at the prospect of a child that wasn't his own.

"I know, I know but… everyone's having babies, Sasuke." There was a whine laced through Naruto's tone as he moved closer to Sasuke. "Sakura and Lee are expecting their first child at the same time as Shika and Ino… It's like they planned it! And Gaara is having his first kid…" He tugged the scroll from Sasuke's hands and tossed it onto the dresser nearby as he climbed into Sasuke's lap. "I think I want a baby."

Sasuke perked up at those words. A baby… they'd waited nearly four years. The Twins and Asahi were certainly ready for another sibling… They were in good places, career wise, and they certainly had the financial means to raise an army... Anxious hands pushed up bare thighs and Sasuke smiled. "Let's make a baby."

"What about your mission tomorrow?"

"It'll be brief, no more than a week."

"Promise you'll be here when I have the baby."

Sasuke took Naruto's face into his hands and kissed plush pink lips. "I promise."

And that was all of the reassurance that Naruto needed.

* * *

  
**TBC…**

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line** **. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Induction of A New Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was short-ish and this chapter is short-ish, together, however, you guys get a lot of reading! Surprise! Double chapter wammy!

**[[Year 1024]]**

The current council beneath the Godaime Hokage consisted of five people –those being: Kakashi, Shizune, Shikaku, Inoichi, and Hiashi. They served as Hokage in Tsunade's absence and they also helped when it came to making decisions that the Hokage could not make alone. When new laws were drawn up or posed to be torn down, they held a majority vote. When funds were being distributed to varying departments within their government, they were the ones making the decision with the Hokage's stamp of approval. When the Daimyo held a conference, they were there alongside his own council.

Considering that none of those things were of imminent importance, they all had to wonder why it was that they'd been summoned.

Honey hued irises shifted between all seven faces before a sigh escaped her pert mouth and she massaged the bridge of her nose. They were all getting so old… "I intend to step down as Hokage within the next few years and I've already decided upon my successor."

"Naruto, correct?"

"Correct. He loves this village and we've all bared witness to the sacrifices that he's made in order for us to continue leading our lives as we do now." She herself was a glaring example of his feats.

"And his generation are a strong lot." Kakashi offered as he thought about the children turned adults. All of them were either ANBU members or top tier medical nin. No one had been left behind.

"But he's so young…" They –Naruto and his peers- were all still children in comparison.

A blonde brow rose carefully as Tsunade stared at Inoichi. "As was his father. But being Hokage has very little to do with age. It is about one's ability to lead, protect, and care for their village. Naruto constantly exhibits those traits with the skill to back it up."

Quiet settled over the room as each of the council members considered Tsunade's words. She was correct, Naruto was the epitome of all that a Hokage was supposed to stand for. He was strong, resilient, and held a brash courage that few could muster. He'd proven himself on a number of occasions to all of them and never once had he backed down. But was he ready to take on the ultimate leader position? Could he conduct and move an entire village. Having the skill to protect an entire population was one thing but leading…

Hiashi stared pointedly at Kakashi. "What do you think? You've taught the boy and you've watched over him. You, better than any of us, know what he's capable of."

Kakashi hummed and leaned back in his chair. He wouldn't say that he knew Naruto better than the entire lot of them but he had been there from the beginning. He'd watched Naruto transform from boy to man –had aided in nurturing his growth and development. They had a bond much like a wayward father and son or even an elder and younger sibling. Thus, Kakashi knew that he was biased when he leisurely uttered, "I can't think of a better candidate than Naruto."

Tsunade smiled. "Then it's decided… unless of course any of you have objections." She waited a moment and no one opposed.

However, Shikaku did have a suggestion. "Perhaps you should promote him to leader of an ANBU faction. It will give him a responsibility that he has not had yet and it will be but a small sample of what he is to expect when taking the reins from you."

"That's not a bad idea." She plucked through her mind to consider which of the 12 factions would be the most suitable for him. "Ah, he can spearhead the Dragon faction. That way he'll be able to work closely with me as well. That said, meeting adjourned."

* * *

To Naruto, a promotion meant several things. More responsibility. Concentration. Training. Meeting new people. But, ultimately, it meant that he was one step closer to his initial goal of becoming Hokage.

ANBU Dragon Faction were nicknamed the Ghost Faction. Never seen, never heard, never detected, but always there and observing. When Naruto was asked to transfer over to Dragon Faction, he considered it a piece of cake and one step closer to his ultimate goal. Besides, he knew Tsunade's schedule and habits and tendencies better than anyone else (not including Shizune of course). She was his mentor, so to speak, and he had to keep track of her.

When he was asked to spearhead the entire faction, he'd been surprised. Taken aback couldn't quite describe it. He'd been a captain of his own squad on numerous occasions –it was like a walk in the park. Commanding four to eight people was as simple as breathing. And now he was being entrusted with the itinerary of 30 to 50 people and the protection of the one woman he currently loved most in the world. It was a lot of responsibility that he was being entrusted with –more surprising that the village elders had allowed it to happen. But Naruto was excited. Knew what his promotion meant.

Sooner or later, Tsunade would be crowning him Hokage. Just a couple more years.

* * *

There were nights when he returned to the village and he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there. Shedding clothes stained scarlet, skin reddening beneath the hot spray of a shower, and mind racing so fast that he couldn't discern one thought from the last… There were nights, mornings, and afternoons that morphed into days spent without recollection of how he'd gotten there. And then, like a snap of the fingers, he would return to reality and that lost time would account for nothing.

Every man held their own coping mechanism and Sasuke was no different.

Some nights were worse than others. And some missions brought out the worst in him.

"Snake-Eyes… I don't envy you."

Sasuke didn't doubt that for a second. He wanted to believe that he was being tested. His loyalty to the village, the trust placed into him… surely he was being tested. Since the day he was promoted as a captain within the Snake Faction, he'd been handed assassinations that not even his superiors wanted to touch. Refusal meant betrayal and betrayal equated to treason. Treason for him was a death sentence despite the roots he'd established. But he would never refuse a mission, no matter how much black blood seeped into his flesh.

"What was it this time?"

"A family of six… something about the parents being missing-nin and the children were to take precaution."

Teeth gnashed on a tender lip as Sasuke turned and exited the room as quietly as he'd entered it. His mission was complete, he'd written a report and debriefed, there was nothing left for him there. The walk to his house was mind numbing. Eating, showering, and lying down were functions that kicked in on autopilot.

When his eyes closed for the night, he tried to ignore the phantasmagoric flashes of memories better left forgotten.

* * *

He woke up to the sky. Bright blue and vivid. Crystal clear and reflective with the most tender emotions. The sky and the sun. It dragged him from the dark depths he'd been submerged in and were anyone to ask, he wouldn't be able to pinpoint when he'd sank and when he'd resurfaced. But he could recall the instant he awoke, arms wrapped loosely around a slim waist and his gaze fixated on the embodiment of daylight.

His complete opposite.

His perfect half.

"You look like shit."

Sasuke managed a half smile as he buried his face into Naruto's shoulder. "I could say the same to you."

Naruto laughed in the midst of rolling them over.

Sasuke relaxed stiff and aching muscles, his arms folding beneath his head. "When'd you get home?"

There was a shrug as a bright orange shirt was tugged over soft blond locks before being carelessly tossed onto the floor. "Early this morning. It's still early… the sun isn't even out yet. I thought about going to snag the kids from Itachi and Mabui but I figured I'd give us a few more hours."

Sasuke nodded, blithely as he continued to stare at Naruto –memories resurfacing from the past. Naruto always knew –had always known when he needed a bit of time. When they were younger, the timing between proving himself a Konoha loyalist and Naruto appearing upon his return would become less and less. Though there had been and were days and nights that overlapped like a continuous line, Sasuke was positive in regards to two things: the successful completion of a mission and Naruto aiding in closing soul-deep wounds. Those two things coinciding was no coincidence, he was sure.

And he knew that that –Naruto being there and near- would never change.

"I missed you." There was no hint of embarrassment or shame coating those words nor that ever dazzling smile.

Sasuke's blood thrummed as he was hypnotized by Naruto's raw sentiments. "You left not too long after I did."

Pink lips pursed as Naruto fell forward, one hand on either side of Sasuke's head. "It doesn't change the fact that I missed you, bastard."

When their lips touched, static boggled Sasuke's mind and his body moved on instinct. He grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and pulled him closer –turned an eager mouth into a compliant one with the stroke of his tongue. Desire stirred at the pit of his stomach and made him ravenous. The overwhelming yearning that he felt for the man in his arms was insatiable and this was one of the rare instances when he couldn't stop if he wanted to.

And Naruto… Naruto indulged him.

* * *

It was a careful observation. Gaze piercing through the dark of the room to stare at a lightly rising and falling chest. The pained expression that contorted handsome ivory features –brow knitted and jaw tight. How strong arms clung and hands gripped at bare flesh in a desperate attempt to stay grounded. Or even the shudder that visibly slinked down a stiff spine as fingers combed through midnight tousled tresses.

It was the same routine, time in and time out. The same for Naruto, at the very least.

Sasuke kept nearly everything bottled up inside but the man had a surprisingly honest body. When his defenses were lowered. And Naruto knew that Sasuke's defenses were only lowered around him… most of the time.

He could read his husband like a scroll written in the most common of phrases. He knew when the man was in pain, when one mission was harder than the last, when the guilt began to eat at Sasuke's soul… Naruto knew. And he always made sure to be there, by Sasuke's side until the pain subsided –mentally, physically, or spiritually. He was there.

Now they had children. Were parents and people who had to live for reasons beyond themselves. Naruto would like to hope that the thought of them –Asa, Koko, and Shin- would be enough to lighten Sasuke's mood and ground him in reality because those missions… they were only a blip in time. _He_ was real. _Their children_ were real. Combined, they were forever.

No matter how dark a mission, Naruto was sure that he and the children would always be there.

* * *

  
**TBC…**

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line** **. Thanks for reading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Basically, this chapter is just letting you know where the Rookie 12 are rank-wise, how Naruto is getting closer to being Hokage, and how Sasuke deals with missions because he's in the Snake Faction of ANBU (refer to the Family Matters Time-Line). It's nothing much but I promise the next chapter will be! You'll get more kids, some drama, and Itachi being a big brother (the most epic of brothers, might I add). Thanks for reading everyone!


	15. The Dawn of The Uchiha Clan

The wedding between Itachi Uchiha and Mabui Adachi was a small affair that took place at the Uchiha Clan Shrine. The current Uchiha clan members and a select few nin from Kumogakure (including the Raikage and Killer Bee) were the only guest to attend. Itachi and Mabui swore to remain as one until "time's end and beyond" in front of their chosen audience. Neither of them had any qualms about pledging allegiance to the other for all of eternity. Their love was strong and pure in such an innocent way…

Tsunade happily married them.

A, the Raikage, gave his own form of blessing –that being a threatening speech to the groom and best man.

It was eventful.

Two months later, Mabui and Naruto simultaneously announced that they were expecting.

For Itachi and his wife, it was a joy. Something that they hadn't planned but were excited for all the same. The Uchiha clan was rapidly growing and they were overjoyed to bring their own additions into the world. A dream come true.

For Naruto and Sasuke… well, rewind to two months prior

* * *

"How long do you intend to stay here shirking your duties and obligations, Uchiha?"

Naruto scoffed at the use of that particular given name falling from Gaara's mouth. It sounded so foreign and out of place, more so because Gaara had never called him that previously. "You act like you're not happy to see me. Sari certainly seemed happy to see me." He left out the fact that she'd also cried but Naruto understood. Gaara's wife was very pregnant and very emotional.

Pale green eyes glanced away from the small stack of documents to the man pacing in the middle of the office. "I'd imagine that she was. It is always a pleasure to have you –except for the visits that are a product of you and your spouse quarreling. And you did not bring the children so forgive me if I'm not as enthused as you would hope me to be."

"Yeah, well… you have your own toddler and one on the way. Plus, I needed some me time." Silence followed that statement and Naruto didn't offer anything more.

Gaara sighed through his nose and put down his pen. "What's wrong?"

With little effort, Naruto took a seat and stared at Gaara who was staring back coolly. "How do you feel about extramarital affairs for the sake of completing a fucking mission?"

Gaara hummed thoughtfully as he leaned back in his chair. "There are times when one must do whatever is absolutely necessary in order to complete a mission. Sometimes that choice can be the difference between life and death." He knew firsthand of taking precautionary ditch efforts as a means to keep his life intact. "Was that the case?"

A frown creased blond brows. That was a question that Naruto had been struggling with for the past four days. What was it that had him so upset…

He knew that Sasuke's mission was to retrieve a certain document at all cost and, if possible, he wasn't to kill anyone in order to achieve his goal. It was a mission of utmost importance, one that involved clearing Itachi's name and Naruto could understand that. To a certain degree, he could even understand the non-violent approach that seduction presented. What he absolutely could not understand was Sasuke's hypocrisy.

That's what it was… Sasuke's reaction to the entire ordeal.

Naruto felt as though he had every right to be upset, to feel betrayed, vulnerable, and a bit defensive. He was no stranger to doing anything necessary in order to effectively and efficiently complete a mission. He'd had to use his body, he'd had to kill, and he'd had steal –sometimes all three at once. Even so, he was human and emotion coursed through his veins –hot and thick. For Sasuke to say that he was overreacting or to even argue that he shouldn't feel upset while holding the knowledge that Sasuke had slept with someone else was preposterous. More so when Sasuke's own temper flared at Naruto's mentioning of going out to do the same to show Sasuke just how it felt.

Yes, he himself was being ridiculous and perhaps he'd went overboard but he wanted Sasuke to know how he felt, at the very least. And Sasuke didn't seem to care.

The blood beneath Naruto's flesh still boiled as he thought back to their argument –their worst one to date. Which was a pity considering that Naruto hadn't been livid upon finding out that Sasuke had fucked the target in order to complete his mission. He'd been upset, but not really at Sasuke… It was a jarring thought to consider that he wasn't good enough after nearly a decade of being together and three children to show for it. To wonder if Sasuke had enjoyed that woman or wished that he had chosen a different path. A different partner.

And instead of talking about it, Sasuke had turned defensive and duplicitous.

So yes, Gaara was right in that Sasuke had done what he needed to do in order to accomplish the mission but the way in which he'd respond to Naruto's emotions about the matter…

"Sasuke did what he needed to do. I understand that. But when I asked him if he ever thought that our relationship was a mistake or if he ever pictured his life with a woman instead of me, that asshole got all disgruntled and acted as if he didn't know why the hell I would ask him something like that." As if it weren't obvious. "When I asked him how he would feel if I went out and, say, fucked Neji for the sake of a mission, he flipped the hell out. And yet, he still didn't understand how I felt." Which was all that Naruto had wanted him to do, understand.

"A few days apart will do you both some good. He's always been… stubborn. Much like you." And that was putting it relatively lightly in Gaara's opinion. "Perhaps he'll come to see your point of view and you his. For now, relax and enjoy your stay here. I will accompany you until you leave."

A wry smile tugged at pink lips. "Thank you."

* * *

"You're wrong, you know. Wrong and a hypocrite." Amusement was laced through Mabui's tone as she handed Sasuke a cup of tea.

Sasuke, on the other hand, frowned. There were several scathing ways in which he wanted to tell Mabui to mind her own business but he refrained. Namely because his brother was seated beside the proud and rather sardonic woman with a look on his face that warned him to hold his tongue.

"Though I wish I could disagree, she is correct, little brother." Itachi studied Sasuke's pensive face for a moment before he continued. "In your mind, you logically completed a mission. To Naruto who is also a fellow shinobi, he understands that. As for the Naruto that is the spouse of Sasuke Uchiha, you had an affair. Emotion and logic are often hard to separate, more so when both go hand in hand. In that sense, Naruto could know that what you did was for the sake of a mission but you cannot expect him to feel any differently simply because he holds that knowledge."

Why Sasuke couldn't comprehend as much was quite baffling, however, Itachi didn't mind taking the time to see his little brother to the very conclusion that everyone else had so easily traipsed upon.

"Even if that is the case, I would never leave him. Naruto is my life. The reason I breathe and the reason I'll die. I relinquished everything to him without a moment's hesitation and, even so, he gave it all back to me tenfold. I would be remiss to even consider walking away from what we have." And that was only the tip of the iceberg in regards to the way that Sasuke felt about Naruto.

Green eyes softened as Mabui glanced from her husband to a clearly distraught Sasuke. "Perhaps you should be saying such a thing to him. It has been a few days."

"I don't know where he is. As luck would have it, neither does anybody else."

"He should be arriving within the next few days. I mean, he never stays away too long, no matter how upset he gets." She knew, he had children to come home to and one day, she would feel the same.

"Let's hope so."

Mabui smiled softly as she stood, Itachi helping her before she waved her hand dismissively. "I'm going to check on the children. You two… do whatever it is you brothers do." A smile touched pink lips as she wandered away.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke, dark eyes studying the bags under his little brother's eyes and the equally dark expression to match. To be young… "Stop dwelling on an issue that you cannot fix at the moment. I'm sure when Naruto returns home, everything will work itself out." It always did for those two.

Sasuke nodded numbly. His brother had a point, they needed to change the subject entirely. "How does it feel to be a married man?"

"Like I'm finally complete," was Itachi's quick reply. It hadn't felt real until she'd stood at the alter with him, gorgeous white kimono bellowing behind her. "But I, much the same as you, knew that I found the one the day she and I met."

A small smile slipped onto Sasuke's face. Yes, he did indeed know that Naruto would be the person he spent the rest of his life with. Starting a family… well, unlike his brother, that had been a pleasant surprise. "When should expect to have a few nieces and nephews of my own?"

There was the trademark Uchiha smirk that tugged at pale lips. "We've recently begun working on it."

Sasuke wasn't sure if that should've made him happy for his brother or repulsed at the thought of the man having sex. It was a bit of both. "Congratulations to you then."

If they were lucky, Naruto would have a child round the same time.

* * *

"I'm in love with you." Those were the first words to leave Sasuke's mouth when Naruto entered the house.

He'd had plenty of time to mull over their argument. And Naruto was right. If their positions were reversed, Sasuke couldn't imagine being nearly as calm. In fact, he was positive that he would have reacted rather violently to discovering that Naruto had bedded another person, mission or not. He would have thought of and concocted ways to the slaughter the one person who even dared to touch what didn't belong to them. Nevertheless, he couldn't undo what had transpired and the only thing that he could do at the moment was to tell and show Naruto just how much he loved him. Would always love him.

"More than anyone or anything else in this world, I love you. What happened during my mission meant nothing."

Blue eyes carefully appraised Sasuke as Naruto passed him by and entered their bedroom. He was tired and not particularly in the mood to deal with that subject matter. He was no longer angry. Not even upset. Just tired. He'd exhausted the topic –worked it over and rehashed it until his mind short-circuited. One thing was for sure, he knew that Sasuke would forever love him. That wasn't debatable.

"Say something." Sasuke leaned in the doorway, arms folded over his naked chest and dark depths focused.

Naruto shed his clothes and felt comfort in being able to just move around in his boxers. He took a moment to glance at Sasuke before he walked right up to him, their eyes meeting for the first time in little over a week. "I love you," he sealed the statement with a press of lips. It was supposed to be quick and fleeting. Light and lighthearted. Instead, Sasuke tugged him closer, their bodies aligning like shards of glass piecing back together. There was little time to gasp for air before Sasuke's mouth captured his. That wicked tongue tracing and memorizing grooves of teeth and soft flesh. Naruto groaned and his legs nearly buckled as he was consumed from the inside out.

He could feel Sasuke's love. It coursed through every nerve ending and torched his blood. Made his skin rosy and mind blank. It was as intoxicating as it was deadly and he was wholeheartedly addicted.

When his breath and peace of mind were no longer being swept away, he stared at his husband. At the reflection of himself in those dark depths –pale pink lips bruised and wet, blue eyes glossy and wide. His pulse was thudding in his ears and it was in that sole moment that he was reminded of why he and Sasuke were together. They simply worked. They fit as though some holy deity had strung and woven their paths to intersect. All of their raw passion, all of their emotion… words soothed, yes. But actions illustrated pictures that couldn't be erased.

Sasuke loved him. Naruto loved Sasuke. When it boiled down to that, little else seemed to matter.

"I'll take that to mean that you know you're forgiven." His smile was crooked and radiant.

Sasuke wanted to gobble him down. "I do."

"Good."

* * *

When Naruto finally announced that he was pregnant, he received several reactions.

Mabui and Itachi were ecstatic because they were also expecting. Sakura was overjoyed because she was due at any given moment. Asahi was excited to be a big brother, yet again.

The twins were apprehensive because they didn't want their mother's attention to be stolen away. Naruto reassured them that that wasn't and wouldn't be the case. They didn't believe him.

Sasuke was in awe. Every time that Naruto announced that he was with child, Sasuke felt like the luckiest man on the planet. He was reminded of what he had and what Naruto continued to give him: purpose. To say that Sasuke fell in love with Naruto all over again would be an understatement. Neither words nor actions could convey just how elated he was whenever his spouse announced that they were due to have a child.

For those reasons, Sasuke didn't mind catering to Naruto's every whim while the man was with child. When he asked to be carried to Hokage mountain to see the sun rise, Sasuke complied. When he wanted a strange concoction that consisted of a ramen base and sweet things, Sasuke didn't mind whipping something up. When he wanted sex (to which Naruto wanted a lot of and in awkward/adventurous places), Sasuke happily followed Naruto's lead.

The months flew by and for the first time, Sasuke was present for the entirety of the process.

The delivery day came far quicker than either of them had expected. It happened at three in the morning, just after Naruto had laid down to rest. Itachi volunteered to watch the children as Sasuke and Naruto went to see Tsunade. This was the first pregnancy in which Naruto was calm and without much pain. He was fairly used to contractions and he knew what was to come. Sasuke, on the other hand, was mildly panicked because he didn't know what to expect and Naruto was far too calm for his liking.

Eight hours later, Misaki Uchiha was born without any complications. A beautiful little girl with bright blue eyes and blood red hair. Hair that staunchly reminded Sasuke of a certain someone –made him question and think about the possibility of that certain someone fathering the child. He wanted to be happy because he had another little girl. Someone tiny who would need to rely on him. Another child. In a way, Sasuke _was_ thrilled.

But he couldn't stop wondering if seven months ago, Naruto had made good on his threat to show him what it felt like to know that the love of your life had slept with another person. If that were the case, he'd gotten his point across in spades.

* * *

"Mom, why does Misaki have red hair like uncle Gaara?"

Naruto smiled as he stared at his eldest son and then redirected his gaze towards the newest addition to their family. "Well, most of the people from your grandmother's clan had red hair, your grandmother included. I'm sure Misaki gets it from my side of the family." She looked like his mom… It almost made him cry when he considered how uncanny the resemblance was.

"I don't like her!" Shinonome's gray eyes were narrowed as he stared at the child in his mother's arms. He'd voiced what both he and his twin felt and he meant it.

Naruto smiled softly and eased a hand through his son's soft dark locks. "You don't like your sister? Ah, it hurts your mommy's heart to know that you don't like the new addition to our family. She's a part of me just like you, Asa, and Kyokko…" He feigned tears and wasn't surprised when both Kyokko and Shinonome crowded him, their eyes wide and their little faces apologetic.

"Sorry mommy!"

"We are sorry."

"We'll protect her for you, mommy."

"We'll love Misaki and take care of her!"

A bright smile tugged at plush pink lip. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Hear what?" Sasuke caught himself smiling when he caught a glimpse at the expression on Naruto's face.

"Our children welcoming Misaki to the family." Naruto yawned and laid down, Misaki cradled to his chest. "Take Misaki for a while Sasuke, I need a nap."

Cautiously, Sasuke did as he was told, his dark gaze shifting from his spouse and the three children curling around him to the beautiful little girl in his arms. She was so precious… he wanted her to be his. He didn't want to believe that there was the slightest chance that Naruto would have chosen to punish him in such a way but… But he was human. He was human and he couldn't erase the doubt that plagued his mind.

They'd fought and had nearly come to blows. Naruto had been livid, he'd been livid and confused. And then Naruto had left him and the children… for a little over a week. Two months after that entire fiasco, they discovered that Naruto was two months into his pregnancy. Practically speaking, the time period of Naruto's pregnancy coincided with both a bit before and after Naruto left Konoha and went to Suna. It was jarring to even consider the possibility that someone else was Misaki's father. That didn't mean- no.

No.

Naruto wasn't that kind of man. He wasn't deceptive and he didn't plot. He certainly wouldn't have used their children as pawns to get even with him.

But…

There was always a but.

* * *

"Are you sure that you want me to do this?"

"I need to know for sure."

Kakashi sighed and stared at the child in Sasuke's arms. He hadn't expected his visit to turn into a paternity test for Sasuke's child. Just looking at her, he knew who she belonged to. Misaki Uchiha was the spitting image of Kushina Uzumaki –from her lovely red hair to the big azure eyes staring in his direction. He didn't know the details but Kakashi couldn't imagine that beautiful child belonging to anyone other than Naruto and Sasuke. He didn't know why it was even a question.

"Can I ask why you're unsure about the paternity of this particular child?"

Sasuke's face contorted with a frown, his brow knitting and his lips thinning as he tossed the idea around. He didn't like to expose what happened behind closed doors to outsiders. Kakashi wasn't an outsider, per se, but he wasn't an insider either. "Can you tell me if Misaki is my child or can't you?"

Kakashi's face was expressionless as he summoned Pakkun and picked the dog up. "I need a favor. Tell us who the parents of this child are."

Pakkun sniffed at the small pup and smiled. "That brat Naruto had a pup… with him?" He inclined his head towards Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded. "Indeed he did." As an afterthought he tacked on, "Misaki is their fourth."

"Since when can men breed?"

"Ah, that's a story for another time. Off with you."

"I see when I'm not wanted." In a puff of smoke, Pakkun vanished leaving Kakashi and Sasuke alone in the hallway.

"Are you satisfied?"

Satisfied… Sasuke was elated. Misaki was his and Naruto's –their daughter. His offspring. He was simply glad that he had a definitive answer on the matter. It made his head light and his heart heavy. He stared at his daughter and she stared back, when he brought her to his face, his cheek nuzzled against hers, Sasuke felt complete. Misaki Uchiha she was indeed.

"Well then, now that that's settled, where are the rest of the brats?" Kakashi wasn't one to push things where no push needed to happen. He would act as though Sasuke hadn't sought his assistance for the sole purpose of proving that his daughter was of Uchiha blood.

* * *

There were a lot of favorite moments that followed coming home with a new child. Being on maternity leave was a bonus. The decorated nursery, the baby clothes, the baby toys, visitors, the meet-and-greet, a dotting Sasuke, and their children –their children everywhere! But what he loved the most post-delivery was being able to spend nearly every waking hour with his newest addition. Being surrounded by family –his children, his husband, _his_ \- made his heart swell.

Naruto couldn't help how ridiculously elated he felt whenever he returned home from the hospital.

Sitting in his room with a wide-eyed Misaki cradled in his arms made him swoon. She was such an easy baby in comparison to his other three children. She didn't cry. At most, she sniffled and that was the only way that he knew when something was wrong outside of just feeling that his child needed something. Long ago, Asahi would wail at the top of his lungs until Naruto rectified the situation. In fact, he would cry until his mother adhered to his every whim. Kyokko and Shinonome did much of the same, however, they didn't respond happily to anyone other than their mother (excluding when they were asleep) until they were 18 months old.

Misaki was, by far, the easiest child to handle. Naruto said as much to Sasuke one night as Misaki lay between them sound asleep.

"You do know what that means, don't you?" Sasuke could read Naruto like a book.

Naruto shook his head, blue gaze curious as he stared at their daughter.

"She's going to be a handful when she grows up."

There was a snort and then a small smile that touched pink lips before Naruto kissed a soft cheek. "Who the hell told you that lie?"

Sasuke's lips twitched as set aside the scroll that he was reading. "It was a saying in our clan: 'the more behaved a child at birth, in the future prepare to endure the worst'." As far as he was concerned, it held a ring of truth. "All in all, Kyokko and Shinonome have the best outlook for obedience as they age."

Though Naruto had heard everything that Sasuke said, his mind had latched onto the words "our clan" and the ways in which that lone phrase made his heart race. Their clan and their family… both were once intangible concepts that he'd only been able to dream about. Now they had them.

When a calloused hand cupped his face, he glanced up to meet expressive onyx eyes. "What are you thinking about?" Sasuke had to ask because Naruto's awestricken expression was breath taking.

"About us and our family… our clan… It kind of reminds me of a cruel dream."

"A cruel dream?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. A long time ago I was trapped in some warped dimension where my parents were alive, your clan hadn't perished, and everyone's personalities were the reverse of what they are now. It could have been perfect and I could have stayed there forever but it wasn't reality. That aside, it was one of the worst and best experiences."

"Worst _and_ best?"

"Mhmm… I got to live through a week of life with my parents. You know, all of the joys of having a mother and a father because I've never had that before. But I knew it was phony and I knew I'd have to give it up so… And I certainly never expected any of this. Not you, not our children, and not Itachi." Naruto would have never imagined that his reality would turn out to be as spectacular as it was. Never.

Sasuke hummed thoughtfully before his kissed Naruto's temple. "I never would have pictured this as the outcome either but I thank whatever holy deity watching over us for allowing me to have this." There was never a moment in which Sasuke didn't have to ask whether or not he was dreaming.

At times, their lives were ridiculously surreal to a point in which he had to pinch himself as a reminder that he was awake.

"How many more of these d'ya think I can pop out?"

A dark brow rose as lust danced in dilated pupils. "Shall we see?"

"I'll put Misaki in her crib."

* * *

It all started with one question –a seemingly mindless question no less. _"What are you going to do when the girls get older?"_

Kyokko and Misaki were, currently, their only female children and the question was an important one. What _would_ they do when the girls grew up? Mother as he may be, Naruto was very much a man. He had the mind of a man, the anatomy of a man, the needs and urges of a man… he wasn't the average male. Not by a long shot. But he was still a man.

And all of that came with the dawning realization that he couldn't teach his daughters how to be women.

He couldn't tell them how to get through the woes of puberty. Couldn't help them with their feminine needs. He didn't know what they were to expect from the future and what they weren't to expect because he didn't know how the female mind worked. They were his precious babies and he knew how he felt as a man in regards to their future. He wanted to keep them safe. Lock them up and spoil them rotten. He wanted to show them how to kick some ass and beat down men four times their size when need be. But he didn't know how to teach them to be women –little delicate things on the outside but ball busters on the inside.

"What are you thinking about?"

Naruto smiled easily when Mabui walked into his line of sight. Her stomach was swollen and it was only a matter of time before she was being rushed to the delivery room. And she was positively glowing. He couldn't help it when his face split in half whenever she was around.

"Well? I didn't waddle over here for my health." Rosy lips tugged upwards at the corners as she took a seat on the patio chair closest to him.

"I'm trying to figure out what the hell I'm going to do with teenage girls. I mean, I'm only their mother in name. I'm not actually a woman so I don't know what to tell them or teach them." The topic was already stressing him out and his girls were nowhere close to being teenagers.

Mabui laughed softly, her eyes crinkling and nose scrunching. "Well, well… aren't you a lucky man."

"Huh?" Confusion contorted his face as he attempted to figure out how any of that made him lucky.

"I say lucky because you'll be able to raise your girls as you see fit. Gender holds no meaning in pretense to what people are and aren't capable of. You are naturally an unbiased individual, thus, you will not unconsciously limit any of your children based upon societal pretenses."

"I'll assume you're telling me to just raise my kids and to stop worrying about raising girls or boys?" At the very least, that's what Naruto was hearing.

Mabui nodded slightly. "Yes. Something to that affect. Nevertheless, you're also lucky because you've amassed a drove of close female friends and I am your sister-in-law."

It was Naruto's turn to laugh. He felt rather foolish considering he hadn't once thought of any of the females in his life when he'd begun to mull over that headache inducing question. "You're right. You live two seconds away so prepare to be tormented with questions later."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

  
**TBC…**

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line** **. Thanks for reading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, look! Itachi and Mabui are expecting! Naruto and Sasuke went through a bit of something this chapter but they're better now! Misaki looks like Kushina and yes... Sasuke highly doubted that she was his daughter... because he's human and people have doubts! See, neither he nor Naruto are perfect. Sadly. 
> 
> If anything that happened in this chapter was confusing, please let me know. I tried to make the dispute between Sasuke and Naruto very clear. The gist, Sasuke slept with someone for the sake of a mission and Naruto was upset about the situation but not with Sasuke, per se. When he wanted to talk about it, Sasuke got upset and thought it was a stupid conversation. Naruto just wanted Sasuke to understand how he felt but everything blew way out of proportion. Hope that helps for anyone who was confused.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy future chapters.


End file.
